Princess Lily
by Ruby4
Summary: Medieval Lily and James fic!Based on Princess Sissi.James is betrothed to Petunia and when his family comes to see Petunia after a long time,he falls in love with Lily. James is the Prince of Austria. NOT AU. There's a twist please rr!
1. Chapter 1: Tempest and meetings.

Disclaimer: I don own aNything!  
  
A/N: Kind of like Princess Elizabeth empress of austrias life. KIND OF like it. Except its princess Lily and um...my own twists. James is Prince of Austria and his grandfather is the ruler of England (King Gryffindor) and muggles and wizards all live in peace. Lilys father is the duke of Bavaria and James is betrothed to Petunia. Now when Petunia is 18 The royal family (James his younger brother and his mother. Sirius and Remus come along to!) are coming to visit them. Lily is famous for her beauty all over the land and when James and Lily meet sparks fly.   
  
In the days when muggles and wizards lived together the prince and heir to the throne of Austria was born. He had messy black hair and deep chocolate eyes.   
"I shall name him Prince James." Said the empress laying eyes on her small son.   
One year afterwards another son was born who had blonde messy hair and dark blue eyes who his mother chose to name Carlton (A/N: I have lots of carls in my storys don't I?) or Carl for short.   
Around this time the Duke Max and his wife (Duchess Ludwiga) who was having her first baby were visiting. A short time after Carl was born Duchess Ludwiga gave birth to a blonde, blue-eyed baby girl who was quite thin and had a long neck.   
"What will you name her?" asked the empress.  
"Well we have decided to name her Lily-"  
"No Max. She is not a Lily. She is not the Lily I pictured on having. Think of another name." Interrupted the Duchess.  
"How about Rose?" asked The Duke.   
"No James you can not eat that petunia. Bad very bad." They heard a maid scolding.  
"That's it! Petunia. We shall name her Petunia." Said the Duchess happily.  
The empress smiled.   
"She is a darling thing. James and her when they grow up would look so wonderful together."   
Then after many discussions it was set. Petunia and James were betrothed and when Petunia turned 18 she would marry him. The empress insisted on her being 16 but Duke Max simply refused saying 16 is to young an age for her to marry.   
Then two years after another daughter was born. She had porcelain smooth skin and emerald sparkling eyes.   
"This." Said Ludwiga happily. "Is my Lily."   
There was a huge party and the empress along with her two sons was invited.  
"My she is a beauty." Commented the empress.   
After that the empress and her sons never came to visit Posse' (the name of Duke Maxes house and property).   
Lily grew up into a beautiful young lady and her beauty was known far throughout the land. She was loved by everyone and the apple of her father and mothers eyes. Lily also had two younger brothers. Both twins. Kyle and Konrad. They both had extremely dark red hair and dark brown eyes. Both were identical and it was impossible to tell them apart. Both were also pranksters and 12 years old. Then Lily had another younger sister who was no more than a few months old. Petunia grew to become haughty and proud. She was trained to act like royalty and this made her think she was above everyone. Lily on the other hand grew to be kind and gentle. She studied hard and was extremely skilled in horse riding. She was also the only witch in her family. Her father had hired a broom-riding instructor for Lily but Lily had refused saying when would she ever need a broom when she had horses.   
Now Petunia was 18 and the royal family was coming to see if Petunia was now trained enough to come to the palace and marry Prince James. Lily was now 16 and the empress was curious to see the little beauty and maybe marry her to her younger son Carl.   
There was one person in the land though who hated Lily even more than Petunia. That was Count Snape. He had asked for Lilys hand in marriage, which Lily had refused in a heartbeat.   
On this fine day while Lily was gathering flowers for the table to decorate it and that was the exact person she ran into.   
Lily sat gathering flowers when Count Snape rode by almost trampling her but he was not what caught Lilys eye. It was the horse he was riding on. The horse he was whipping mercilessly. It was black with a lightning bolt of white in the middle of its forehead going down till it reached the space between the horses' eyes.   
"Stop!" Lily called.   
The count turned around. "What is it?" he spat.  
"You can not treat that horse so cruelly!" Lily exclaimed.   
The count laughed a cold twisted laugh. "And who are you to reprimand me? It is my horse and I am taming it! I advise you Ms. Lily to stay out of my way and keep you nose out of my business!" and with that he rode of beating the poor horse with his whip.   
"I shall not stand this!" Lily exclaimed. She stomped of to her home Posse'. It was a huge house almost as big as a castle. It had long fields and the property went on for miles.   
"Papa!" Lily called. "Papa I saw count Snape and-"  
"Not now honey." Said her father.  
"But Papa his horse-"  
"Lily I doubt he'll let you buy it." Her father said assuming that she wanted to buy the horse. "You may take a thousand sickles and bargain with him if you like." Said her father. Even though they were having serious money problems her father would sacrifice anything to see a smile on Lilys face. "Oh and take John with you. Never know what that Count will do."   
Lily stomped of in a huff. She changed into her riding clothes emerald tight pants a sleeveless light green silk shirt and an emerald long coat that went down to her knees over her shirt. The coat stayed unbuttoned but gave a nice effect and the green shade went perfectly with her eyes. Tying her long thick red hair in a bun she took her horse and rode of completely forgetting about John their woodcutter.   
  
Lily passed the guards that guarded the beginning of count Snapes property on the way. After quickly lying to them and sayings he had business to do with Snape (which was partly true.) they let her go on.   
It took Lily and unusually long time as Count Snape had recently put up traps for people who would try to poach on his land. There was already trouble with some villagers especially the brown family. Count Snape had accused them of poaching when everyone knew they had done no such thing. Still Mr. Brown was in jail waiting for a trial while his son had run away.   
  
"Count Snape I have come to buy your horse!" said Lily stepping into his castle.   
Count Snape laughed. It was around evening now and Lily knew that the royal family had probably already arrived but she didn't care. "You treat that beautiful horse as if it is a thing! You cold hearted, malicious piece of slime!"   
"My dear you have made a big mistake coming here! I'll teach you to show me respect!" he said and raised his whip. Lily turned on her heel and ran. She started to blindly search for the stables with the count thinking she'd run of to her home. He turned and took a shortcut to his stables just to make sure.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile back home.   
"They're coming!" called a servant. The whole family (actually just the Duke and Duchess) in their best clothes stepped out to meet them. Guards were on their brooms surrounding four other brooms. When they neared the ground and landed everyone found out that the empress hadn't even come. There were three nineteen-year-old boys and one 18 year old. One had sandy brown hair and hazelnut eyes and he introduced himself as Remus Lupin. The second had neat black hair and mischievous blue eyes. He was called Sirius Black. The last one was of course James Potter who looked the same except he had gotten taller and muscular. The last one was Carl who's build resembled his brothers except James was easily stronger even by looking at the both of them.  
"Prince James, Prince Carl we welcome you to-"  
"Lilys missing!" came a shriek from the house.  
Everyone paled.   
Lilys servant came out with tears in her eyes.   
"Ms. Lily Evans! She's been missing ever since this afternoon! She said she was going to go bargain with Count Snape! Oh that horrid man has done something to her I just know it! I just found out she didn't take John with her!"  
Duke Max paled.   
"I told her to take John with her! Head strong that girl is." He muttered. "Your highness we profusely apologize for this...little incident. You and your friends may go in-"  
"Nonsense!" said Sirius. "We'll help! Won't we Prongs?"  
"Yes of course!" spoke up James. "We will help you after all wolves are very common here. She might be in trouble."  
"But-but-" sputtered Ludwiga. "We couldn't possibly. No you four must go in and sit. I'll call Petunia."  
This got James's attention, as he wanted to see his future bride.   
"Petunia!" called Ludwiga.  
A skinny girl with dull lifeless hair and a long skinny neck came out. She resembled a horse.   
"Yes mother?" she asked sweetly. She was wearing a ridiculous getup that included a pale green gown studded with diamonds and emeralds. It looked very gaudy and cheap.   
Sirius and Remus looked as if they were trying not to laugh.   
James paled. "We insist on helping you find Ms. Lily." He said and within a few moments the four boys got on their brooms and began the search.   
***  
Lily reached the stables and saw Count Snape. He had his whip out and was beating the horse with his servants restraining it.  
"You will learn discipline!" Snape yelled. The horse cried out in pain and Lily winced. She hid behind a stack of hay until Snape left. When she was positive that Snape and his servants were gone she got up and looked at the horse. It was bleeding profusely with big gashes across its body.   
Lily wiped a tear from her eye.   
"Oh you poor thing." She muttered. "You poor, poor thing." She took out her wand and healed his wounds. Then taking it by the reins she lead it outside. The horse whinnied in defiance and snorted.   
Lily began to worry. What if someone heard him?   
They quietly stole out or as quietly as they could with the horse snorting and didn't have any trouble until they reached the edge of the Counts property.   
There were guards standing to the right side as if they were waiting for someone. Lily suspected that Count Snape had found out she had taken his horse.   
Lily knew she couldn't ride the horse yet. He wasn't even tame and might throw her of. She then felt someone roughly grab her wrist and turn her around.  
It was count Snape.   
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked menacingly.  
"I'm saving this poor horse from your wrath!" Lily replied defiantly.   
Her hair had come out of its bun and trailed down to her waist.   
"You are no one to tell me how to treat my horse!"  
"And you have no right to treat this poor creature the way you do!" Lily exclaimed. "You evil man! I can not believe anyone could ever be so cruel!"   
Snape grabbed her hair so that her hair was facing him. He pulled her hair hard and brought her close.  
"Take that back!" he spat.  
"No!" said Lily defiantly.   
Snape threw her to the ground.  
"I'll show you respect you filthy little mudblood!" he roared and brought his whip back to hit her. A hand suddenly grabbed onto Snapes wrist. Lily looked at the owner to see a very handsome man with black messy hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Lily looked at him and felt something. He wasn't looking at her though but at Snape with hate.  
"Count Snape you must know that it is not good manners to strike a lady."   
Snape paled.   
"Your highness." He said and bowed. "She was on my land! She tried to steal my horse."  
"I did not!" Lily called from the ground. It was the first time James looked at her closely.  
She's beautiful he thought. Even though her hair was messed up and her face dirty. Her clothes had dirt and whatnot on them but James still thought she was beautiful.   
"You treated that poor animal cruelly and beat it! You have no right to do that! I offered to buy him but you refused!"   
"Fine! Take the horse!" Snape spat.  
James held out both his hands to Lily, which she accepted and stood up. She looked into his eyes and she was locked in his gaze. Lily stared up at him as the sun started to set and felt a warmness spread all over her.   
The horse whinnied and Lily dropped her gaze. She went over to pet it and threw the money to Snape. He caught it greedily and left.   
"Ms. Lily Evans I presume." Said James smiling at her.   
"Your highness." She bowed.   
"Skip the formalities." He said grinning. "So you like horses."  
"Yes." Said Lily leading it with its reins. "What's it to you?"  
"Nothing, nothing." Said James quickly his broom swung over his back. "What's its name?"   
"He's not an it. He's a he." Said Lily. "And I haven't thought of a name for him yet." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about Tempest? He's fast and furious like a tempest."  
"Yes splendid name." Said James.  
"Prongs! Prongs!" James and Lily turned around to see three boys riding their broomsticks towards them.   
"Who're you?" asked Sirius staring at her.   
"Lily Isabella Evans."  
"I'm Sirius Black by the way. Oh so you're what all the fuss is about." Said Sirius cocking his head to one side.   
Lily paled. "Every one isn't worried. Are they?"  
Sirius snorted. "They've got every one looking for you. Your father sent the villagers into the forest to look for you. The servants are running around like mad Hippogriffs so I would say yes they are worried about you."  
"We have to get home quickly. You-" she said pointing to Remus. "Please go tell the villagers that they can stop the search. Mr. Black please go tell the servants who are probably looking for me in the fields that I am safe."  
"At once milady." Said Sirius bowing. He grinned and flew off.  
"Your highness." Said Lily bowing to Carl. "My profound apologies that I did not acknowledge you before."  
"It's O.K." said Carl. "Me and my brother we really aren't into all this highness royalty stuff. Skip the formalities." Lily smiled and then became serious again.  
"Right now we have to get home as soon as possible." Said Lily quickening her pace. "Everyone must be ever so worried."   
"Why don't you ride on a broomstick? It's much faster." Commented James.   
"Because-" Lily faltered. "I never learned. I am a witch but I never thought I'd need to use a broom."   
"Carl lead the horse to Posse'. Lily come onto my broom. We'll get to Posse' faster."  
Lily hesitated. "Broom riding is so dangerous." She commented.   
James rolled his eyes and pulled her onto his broom. He then got on behind her and put one arm around her waist and one on the broomstick.  
"See you at posse' Carl!" James yelled and kicked of.   
Lily clutched James' arm tightly and buried her head in his strong muscular chest.   
This feels good thought Lily as she breathed in his scent. James suddenly went higher into the air and Lily clutched onto him harder.  
"I'm going to die." Lily muttered.   
James laughed. "Look ahead. The scenery's beautiful."   
Lily dared a look and gasped. It was amazing. The sun was setting casting an eerie glow to the trees that looked like miniature toys to Lily. The wind blew in her face and Lily laughed.   
She has a nice laugh thought James.   
"This is fun!" she exclaimed laughing. Her hair blew behind her and brushed against James' right cheek.  
And her hair is so soft. He thought.   
They finally reached the ground safely and Lily got of the broom. James followed her inside.   
"Lily!" exclaimed Duke Max. "Sweetheart!" he said and embraced her into a hug.  
"Papa!" Lily exclaimed hugging her father. "Oh papa I am ever so sorry I didn't mean to make anyone worry it's just that count Snape he-"  
"Lily!" exclaimed her mother and hugged her.  
"Mother!" said Lily and the two hugged. Soon there was a whole lot of hugging and tears. Lily then told her story.   
"Oh my." Said Ludwiga. "I think Lily you should get cleaned up. Go take a nice long bath."  
Lily nodded and went to take a long shower.  
  
"That Lily! I mean whoa! She's-" Sirius was cut of.  
"Amazing." Said Remus.  
"Beautiful." Said Carl.  
"Simply stunning." Sighed James.   
Everyone sniggered.   
"I can't wait until mum comes tomorrow." Said James.   
"Why?" snorted Sirius.   
But James just kept quiet. Maybe he could do a small sister switch...  
  
It was night and the moon was shining brightly. James was taking a stroll out with Petunia. They reached a lake and stood there.  
James looked up and out of the corner of his eyes he saw that on a hill a red haired beauty stood with her black horse.   
She carefully climbed on and looked out towards the lake. The moon shone on her face and a gust of wind blew in her hair.  
  
"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight James?" Petunia sighed and clutched his arm.  
  
Lily threw her head back and laughed as a gust of wind tickled her face and blew her hair.   
"Yes." Said James looking at Lily. "Simply stunning."  
  
The horse reared its front legs at Lily's attempts to tame it and she rode of into the night her cloak billowing out behind her.   
  
A/N: How is it? Gud? Bad? OK? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Am I going to fast? To slow? Some things confusing you pple? R/R!!!!! REVIEW REVEIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lots of reviews pleassseee! It's kind of based n Princess Elizabeths empress of austrias life! I stumbled onto her site and am now a really big fan of hers! Lolz. Princess Elizabeth was called Sissi for short so at first I thought I'd have it that her name's Lillian and they call her Lily for short but then I dismissed the idea. 


	2. Chapter2: The Race

Disclaimer: I don own ANY of the charaters! They are all either real people or from JK Rowlings books!   
  
A/N" What do you think? Thank you all for reveiwing!  
  
The next morning Lily woke up with a pleasant feeling in her stomach.   
She swung her legs out of bed and pulled back the curtains of her room. The sun shined brightly and the sky was clear blue.   
"Oh it will be a beautiful day today." Said Lily smiling. She slipped into her dress which was pale blue and off the shoulder. It was tight until it reached her waist and from there it flared out slightly. Lily ran downstairs and started to help with the cooking. After making breakfast Lily cam out to place it on the table and saw James, Carl, Sirius and Remus playing with Kyle and Konrad.   
She watched as the two boys ran from the four older men and James caught Konrad and threw him onto the couch. Lily couldn't help but laugh. Everyone turned to see her.   
"Good morning." Said Lily and caste a glance at James. "If you're looking for Petunia she won't be up till half past twelve."   
"Stinky, Pinky Petunia." Commented Kyle as Lily turned and walked back into the kitchen. "Lilys much better James. You have bad taste in girls."   
"No! Don't say that! Then we'll be stuck with Petunia!" exclaimed Konrad.   
James laughed.   
"Breakfast is ready!" Lily called. After breakfast Petunia still wasn't up and her father went to check up on the villagers. When he came back the Brown family was with him.   
"Count Snape burned down their house and they have no place to stay." Said her father. "To top it all of Poor Gertrude's eldest son Tommy ran of."   
"Then we'll build them a house!" Lily declared. "Right here on the Posse' estate and we'll make sure that her husband is freed!"   
James admired how Lily could take situations into her own hands and by twelve that day she had all the villagers helping them to make a house for the Brown family.   
Lily herself was supervising the whole ordeal.   
"She'd make a wonderful empress." Said James wistfully. Sirius was the only one who heard him.   
"Well we can't just sit about like royal pains." Said James. He took of his coat. "We'll help."  
Lily smiled approvingly and the four boys were working alongside the villagers. The sun was about to set into late afternoon so every one stopped working one by one until Carl and James were the only ones left. Both were working on the roof that was slowly forming.   
"You two come down!" called Lily.   
"Race you." Said James grinning at his younger brother.   
"Ya! A race!" said Konrad.  
"Winner gets a kiss from Lily!" said Kyle grinning mischievously.  
"I wouldn't mind that!" called Carl.  
"Neither would I!" James called.  
"O.K. then!" Lily called. She stared at James and crossed her right fingers behind her back. "1...2...3!"   
Both clambered to get to the bottom. Carl fell of the roof and was hanging on with only one hand. James reached over and helped him. He then slid down a pillar of wood and raced towards Lily trying to get their first. He tripped but regained position quickly and ran faster. He reached her first. He grinned and was about to put his arms around Lilys waist when-  
"What is the meaning of this?!" called a shrill voice. Both boys turned to see Empress Sophia standing there.   
"Mother!" James and Carl called. "We were helping them build a house and-"  
"Build a house!" screeched Empress Sophia. "You two are princes and you James are the future Emperor of Austria! I expect better behavior from you both in the future. Is that clear?!"   
"Yes mother." Both mumbled.   
Lily quickly caste a neatening charm over herself. "Your highness." Said Lily and curtsied.   
"And who are you?" asked the Empress with interest.   
"Lily Anastasia Evans your excellency and the daughter of Duke Max."   
"My child." Said the Empress more gently. She lifted Lily up. "My, my you have become a beauty." She murmured. "I have heard of it but never had I imagined you'd become so beautiful. Now where is your sister. I expect she must be as beautiful as you."   
James and the others laughed but soon turned it into a hacking cough.   
"She's probably just woken up." Said Lily off handedly. The Empress raised an eyebrow and Lily clapped a hand over her mouth.   
"I mean she-she took a nap and just woke up from it." Said Lily nervously.   
"I see. Now dear lead me to your house. I am weary from the journey."   
"Yes Empress Sophia. The whole picnic is set and we were all just waiting for you."   
The Empress looked at the state of their outfits.   
"To change of course." Added Lily quickly. James and Carl tried to hide a smile as the carefree tomboyish girl tried not to mess up. Both thought at the same time.  
She's perfect.   
Lily led the empress to their house and soon got changed. Lily changed into a plain light pink dress that was tight until it reached her waist with a V dip and then flared out slightly and was of the shoulder. She brushed her hair and was ready.   
With Empress Sophia she saw a tall attractive black haired dark green eyed girl.   
"Who's that?" asked Lily. The girl was fanning herself haughtily and was looking down on everyone.   
"That's Helena she's a real nightmare. Marshal Vangrosbergs daughter. She's mothers pet." Said Carl. "She lives in the palace with us. Ever since we were six." Lily nodded. There was a man who was round and short. He had a round glass held up to on eye and the round lens was attached to a gold chain.   
"That's Marshal Vangrosberg." Said Carl. "And that's-" he pointed to a thin long gray haired balding man with pale skin. "Is counselor Pettigrew. His son is Peter Pettigrew and one of our friends." Helena then spotted Lily and walked over to her.   
"Lily I suppose?" asked Helena haughtily.   
"Yes. You're Helena right?" asked Lily.  
"I see James has told me all about you." She sighed.   
"She also has the hugest crush on James." Carl whispered. Lily tried not to laugh. The girl was extremely pale and was wearing a red ball gown dress.   
"Where is James by the way?" asked Petunia coming up to them.   
"Oh you're his betrothed I suspect." Said Helena looking her up and down distastefully.   
Petunia flushed. "Yes I am. Who are you?"  
"The girl that will take your place the moment you mess up." Snapped Helena and walked of.   
"Lets go boat riding!" Declared Sirius. "We'll have a race!"  
"I get to sit with James!" called Petunia and ran up to his boat. Lily sat with Carl and Helena sat with Sirius.   
Soon they were off and rowing their boats but half way to the other side the boats clashed. All three boys stood up and started having a sword fight with their oars. Lily laughed in delight.   
"Come on Carl! We can beat them!" she exclaimed.   
Petunia and Helena looked terrified. Lily who was smart enough to sit and not stand up held on to both sides of the boat. Petunia and Helena weren't so smart and both stood up. There was a splash. Luckily Petunia knew how to swim. Unluckily Helena didn't.   
"Helena! She fell!" exclaimed Lily. Lily jumped in without another thought. She opened hr eyes in the water and looked around. She saw Helena's pale sinking figure and swam deeper into the lake.  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed James.   
"She's a smart girl. She'll live." Said Sirius reassuringly.   
Meanwhile there was a huge commotion going on at the picnic. Tommy had appeared the Browns oldest son. He was no more than 12 and he had tried to steal some food. Tommy then ran of into the woods and took count Snapes air balloon and rode of in it. Then everyone found out Helena had fallen into the lake. So you can geuss what kind of chaos was going on.   
  
Lily grabbed Helena and swam back up to the top and gasped for air. She felt someone grab her waist and pull her and Helena out. It was James. She leaned back in his arms as Helena was laid into Carls boat.   
"Will she be OK?" Lily gasped.   
"She'll be fine. Are you O.K.?" asked James. But Lily never replied as she had fainted.   
They reached the shore and Helena blamed it all in Lily.  
"I drowned because of her! She encouraged the boys!" Helena shrieked.  
"She did not! She saved you!" Carl yelled.  
"Silence!" Empress Sophia yelled. Everyone quieted. "Duke Max I am sorry but James cannot marry Petunia. I have watched her closely all day and she is not royalty material. We are all going back to Austria day after tomorrow."  
James looked happy about not marrying Petunia but he didn't want to leave.  
"Mother can't we stay longer?" he asked.  
"No." she said sharply. "There are riots in Hungary and we have to put them in their places. It is not safe for us to stay out of the palace. Marshal Vangrosberg will be going to Hungary to control them."   
"Yes mother." Said James sadly. Duke Max stiffened at the name Hungary.   
  
Lily woke up and it was around evening now. She got up and took a bath. She then changed into a working dress. It was light blue with an apron tied to it. She didn't really care what anyone would say when they saw her in it. It was her favorite dress. She went downstairs and heard the empress talking to Petunia.  
"My dear I am so sorry. But you are not Empress material. You've no sense of how to lead which you will soon need to do if heaven forbid my son dies just like his father did. Luckily I was taught how to lead and now my country is one of the most prosperous countries in the world."  
Lily walked in and curtsied.   
"Your excellency."   
"Yes hello Lily." Said the Empress stiffening. She looked at Lilys attire and sniffed.   
Lily walked past her and followed a path of flowers. There was a huge cliff with stairs carved into it. The stairs led her to a bench and chairs at the top of the cliff. Lily always sat there to think. There was a railing surrounding the bench and chairs. Lily sat down on the railing putting her feet up and hugging them to her knees. She looked out at the nearly gone sun and closed her eyes. She leaned back on small white pillar that protruded out of the railing and held up a roof over the benches and chairs. It was after a few minutes that she noticed someone standing beside her. She opened her eyes to see James standing there.   
"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked sitting down on the railing with her.   
"Yes. I always come here to think or just sit and pass the time." Said Lily.   
James smiled mischievously. "I never got my kiss."   
Lily looked at him. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She got up to leave.   
James grabbed her slim hand. She turned around.  
"You call that a kiss?" he asked raising one eyebrow and smiling his famous smile.   
Lily blushed. James pulled her down beside him and put his arms around her waist. Lily kissed him full on the lips and a warmness spread through her. She felt her stomach do a flip-flop and her heart beat faster. They pulled away and   
James gently pushed the back of her head down so that her head was resting on his shoulder.  
"Much better." Whispered James into her hair as he stroked it softly.   
"Prongs! Prongsie boy where are you!" yelled Sirius. James and Lily jumped apart quickly.   
He saw the two and Lilys blush gave her away.   
"OH now I see! Lily and James sitting on a railing-"  
"Oh be quiet." Snapped Lily.   
"Sirius you can not tell anyone yet." Said James. Lily nodded.  
"Let us just keep this our little secret." Lily said quietly.  
"When have I been known to tell a secret?" he asked.  
James stared at him.  
"I mean when it's important." Said Sirius.  
James grinned and pulled Lily towards him.   
"James stop. Sirius is right here." She mumbled as he put his arms around her.  
"So?" he asked as Lily pulled away slightly.   
"It's just not proper." Said Lily as James pulled her closer. She blushed and looked at the ground.   
"Since when have you cared what's proper?" asked James cupping her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet his.   
"Still-"  
"O.K O.K I'm leaving." Said Sirius throwing up his hands. "Just thought I'd let you know. Moonys leaving."  
"Mr. Lupin you mean?" asked Lily turning her head sharply.   
"Yea and I'm going with him." Said Sirius.   
"O.K. leave." Said James and brought Lily even closer. Lily blushed and her face matched the color of her hair.   
"Thanks for saying bye to me Prongs." Said Sirius sarcastically.   
"Your welcome. Leave now! Bye bye! Adios! Siayanara! Cheerios! Toodles!" said James not taking his eyes of Lily and Sirius left grinning.   
James wrapped his hands around Lilys waist all the time Lilys eyes were downwards.   
"Can I be the Godfather?!" asked Sirius from a small distance.  
"PADFOOT!" James yelled. Lily giggled.   
"Come on we don't want everyone to think we're up to something." She untangled herself from James. "I have to go help with dinner anyway."  
***  
The next day Petunia was sulky and stayed in her room all day. Meanwhile everyone was outside. Helena fanned herself haughtily and Lily sat beside her laughing at the boys antics. She threw her head back and laughed as Kyle pushed Konrad into the water. Her long hair blew behind her in the cool refreshing wind making her look even more beautiful than she already was.   
"Who wants to go horse back riding?" asked Lily suddenly. Carl and James stood up. Helena daintily got up.   
"Horse back riding is not proper for ladies."  
"Yes well since when have I cared what's proper?" asked Lily glancing at James.   
She changed into her riding suite and the three of them were of riding through the forest.   
"You're very skilled at horse back riding." James commented.  
"Thank you!" Lily called. "Watch this!" She stood up carefully on her horse and jumped onto James' horse landing neatly behind him. She stood up again and got back on her horse. This horse wasn't tempest but another one. He was a brown horse with white patches here and there. Tempest wasn't trained yet and her father had said he'd find a riding instructor for her.   
"Race you to that hill!" Lily called and sped of.   
Laughing the two boys followed. Unfortunately they took a wrong turn but kept riding. The two boys were now on Count Snapes property and didn't know they were lost. Lily on the other hand reached the mountain and looked back to see that the two boys were no where in sight.   
"Carl I think we are lost." Said James looking around.   
"Me to." Said Carl. The sun was setting and they were hearing wolf howls.   
Warily the two got down from their horses and led them by the reins.   
Unknown to them a small 12 year old boy was watching from the trees.   
James heard growls and turned around wolves were advancing on them from all sides now. Carls horse in fright whinnied and reared its front legs kicking Carl who fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. James took his sword out prepared to die fighting.   
  
"Carl! James!" Lily called. She had the villagers helping her look and no one back at Posse' knew what was going on. She rode her horse forward with the villagers behind her. She heard a horn blow.   
"That must be them!" called Lily riding towards Count Snapes property. She reached the clearing and saw James standing infront of his younger brothers unconscious body protecting him. He dropped his sword in surprise and the villagers scared the wolves of and they put Carl on Lilys horse. Lily didn't really mind having to ride with James. She wrapped her hands around his waist and put her head on his back.   
  
Reaching Posse' they lied and said that Carl had fallen of his horse.   
"I forgot my sword!" James exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked up.   
"You have a ton of them at the palace." Said the Empress off handedly. "You are not going out tonight and Lily I expect that you are to not take them anywhere outside of Posse'."  
"Yes your highness." Said Lily. She got up to go set the table. She got a basket of bread of the kitchen table and turned to see James standing there. He leaned in and put one hand on each side of the table trapping Lily.  
"I want a kiss." He pouted.   
Lily smiled. "Well I haven't seen you win any races. I won the last race so it should be me who gets a kiss."  
James leaned in and Lily put the basket of bread on the table. He moved his hands to wrap them around her waist when suddenly Lily moved and in one quick motion the basket of bread was in her hands and she was standing beside him.  
"I never said I wanted a kiss from you." Said Lily giggling and left.   
James didn't leave the kitchen though and when Lily came back in he grabbed, her.  
"Yes but I always get what I want." He whispered in her ear. He dropped on of her wrists and let his hand trail down to the small of her back. He pulled her close.   
Lily shivered.   
"Of course you do." She said. "You're a prince."  
He planted a soft kiss on her mouth and left.   
A light bulb went of in Lilys head.  
"James! You want to stay at Posse' for awhile longer right?"  
James turned around. "Of course I do." He replied.  
"Tell your mother you want to stay and make sure Mr. Brown gets a fair trial!"  
James grinned. "Brilliant idea."   
***  
"If they're staying then so am I!" Helena exclaimed. "Have my dresses sent from Vienna!" she said and walked into the house.  
"Bye mother!" James called.  
"James! Carl! I want you two back as soon as the trials over!" his mother called as the flying carpet rose into the air.  
"Yes mother!" yelled Carl and James.   
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Lily asked Carl and James. Both nodded and the three went walking into the woods.   
"Lets not travel to far though." Added Carl remembering yesterday. "Next thing we know wolves are trying to eat us."  
Lily laughed. "James it was smart of you to blow that horn. Otherwise I would have never known where you two were."  
James looked confused. "I didn't blow the horn."  
Lily frowned. "You didn't? But we heard it!"   
James shrugged. "Whoever he was I owe him my life and Carls."  
"What if he was a she?" asked Lily teasingly.   
"AAAAHHHH!" they heard a scream.   
"I'll teach you respect boy!" came Snapes voice. Lily ran towards Snapes property James and Carl following her. They saw a small boy with fiery red hair and freckles across his face.   
"Count Snape what are you doing?!" roared James.   
"Your highness I found this boy on my land! I caught him with my poaching traps!" Snape raised a whip.   
"Stop!" yelled Lily and stepped in front of the boy. "This is Tommy. Farmer Browns son!"  
"Stand aside silly girl! I caught him on my land!"   
James was looking at what Tommy had in his hand.   
"That's my sword!" James exclaimed. "Where did you find this Tommy? Tell me the truth."  
"I-I found it in the woods." Tommy stuttered not meeting the Princes eyes.   
Tommy stood up and James saw the horn hanging from his shoulder.   
"You're the one who blew the horn!" James exclaimed.   
Tommy nodded.   
"Count Snape this boy is from this day forward under my protection." Said James. "I forbid you to harm him."   
Snape went red with fury.   
"I caught him on my land! He was trespassing!"   
"He is a boy." Said Carl gently. "He does not know-"  
"He is just like his father! An outlaw! A scoundrel! A-"  
SLAP! Lilys hand left an imprint on Snapes cheek.  
"Don't you dare talk about farmer Brown that way!" she exclaimed. "You horrid cruel man! Farmer Brown and his family are the last people in the world who would break a law. Any law! And you know that! You know perfectly well Farmer Brown didn't poach on your land!"   
James started to pull the screeching Lily away.   
"Come on Lily." He muttered.  
"No! Not until this filth apologizes for what he said!" Lily yelled.  
"Stubborn as a mule." Muttered Carl. "Come on Tommy."  
Tommy hesitated.   
"Come on." Said Carl more sternly and Tommy followed.   
After Lily calmed down a thought struck her.   
"Tommy why did you run away?" she asked.  
Tommy shifted uncomfortably.   
"Well my family is huge. I have seven brothers and sisters. My mum could never feed us all and we do not have that much money. Especially with my father locked up so I thought I'd be saving their money if I ran away."   
Lily knelt down.   
"Tommy." She said gently. "Tommy your mother has been worried sick bout you. We all have. Do you know the trouble you've caused?"  
Tommy looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
Lily hugged the small boy. "That's O.K. Friends?"  
"Friends." Said Tommy grinning.  
"Lets go home." Said James.   
  
A/N: I won't be here for a few days. Going on one last tiny vacation before school start! So don't expect updates for a week or so. Im going for twodays to my granparents house then coming back home and packing for a trip to the mountains. So it depends if I have enough time or not. Hmmm Reviews are motivating (hint hint) How is it sooo far reveiew review review review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEWWW!!!!!!! Lilys the modest one isn't she? Blushing all the time but youi guys gotta remember these were the old days and everyone was oh so proper that they wouldn't even dare a peck on the cheek infront of everyone! Review! Oh and for those of you screaming that went so fast! I cant believe the empress just turne petunia down in two seconds flat...well you'll find out later on why the empress did that...there are STILL some obstacles standing in the way of Lily and James. (cough vangrosberg cough) Also if you guys are confused why the empress of Austria lives in Vienna in the old days that's what rulers did. They made their palaces some place else and ruled from there. I did LOTS of research for this story! ONE OTHER THING! I realize Lilys being a bit of a mary sue at the moment...it'll change I hope. 


	3. Chapter3: I hate to leave

A/N: Ok so I found time! Lolz no actually we might not go to the mountains since school is so close to opening. Someone asked what a Mary sue was well Mary sue is that really perky happy character that can cope with any problem and usually has some horrible past and is usually named after the author or the authors favorite name and Mary Sue usually ends up either dead with her friends mourning for her loss or she ends up lip locking with the desired character at the end of the movie. Lolz that's a Mary Sue **shudders** overly perky Disney World loving sunshine type characters...they scare me. OK on with the story.  
  
"Where did papa go?" asked Lily to her mother as they made dinner.   
"I don't know honey. He's been going of on these mysterious trips a lot. I hope he's not doing anything dangerous." Sighed her mother.  
Lily poured soup into a bowl. "Maybe it has to do with our money problems." Said Lily thoughtfully as she left the kitchen.   
Helena was sitting upright fanning herself, Petunia was sulking about and four boys were playing ball.   
"Stop! Kyle! Konrad! Carl! James! The four of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You don't play ball in the house!"   
All of them looked guiltily at the floor. Lily had a way of making even a King be ashamed for not putting a stamp on an envelope properly when she wanted.   
"Now sit down and eat. Where's the Brown family and where's Tina?" she asked. Tina was her younger three month old sister.  
"Oh they're all outside and the browns youngest daughter Carly she's playing with Tina."  
Lily nodded. "Petunia call them in please."  
"Why don't you?" asked Petunia bitterly.   
"Because I'm helping mother. Petunia may I remind you that you should start learning how to do work around the house." Said Lily sharply. Petunia got up sulkily and went to call everyone.   
After dinner everyone sat around the fire talking.   
"Lily! Lily! Sing a song!" said Kyle.   
"No." said Lily sharply.   
"Please?" Kyle pleaded.   
"Maybe some other time." Said Lily sighing and looking into the fire.   
"I'll sing!" said Helena.  
"NO!" James and Carl said at the same time.  
Everyone snickered. Carly who was 9 years old with dark brown hair and brown eyes was sitting with them. She and Tommy had become almost like family to the Evans. Both were always sitting with them and both adored Lily to no ends.  
"Time to go to bed! Tommorrows the trial!" said Ludwiga.   
***  
Helena woke up the next day and looked out her window.   
Kyle and Konrad were walking around fanning themselves.   
"Oh I'm Helena and I'm to proper to breathe the air you breathe." Said Kyle in a haughty girly voice.   
"Yes I am to proper to even talk!"  
Tommy was wearing a glass lens around his eye. "I'm marshal Vangrosberg." He said in a rough voice and then made mumbling sounds. Marshal Vangrosberg talked in mumbles and only Helena could understand him.  
Carly was sitting in Lilys lap playing with Lilys braided hair.   
Then to Helenas horror James and Carl along with Lilys started laughing.   
"Oh that Lily!" Helena exclaimed. "I'll make her rue the day she messed with Helena Vangrosberg!" She got ready and walked downstairs.   
She saw Carlys jumping rope and smiled. She tied it to a chair and then to a small table across from the chair.  
"Let me help you with that vase Ludwiga." Said Helena sweetly.  
"Oh Helena that's O.K."  
"No I insist!" said Helena She took the vase and purposely walked to where the rope was tied. She tripped over it and broke the vase into a tiny million pieces. Helena fell hard to the ground.   
"Ow! OW!" she exclaimed in fake pain. Lily, James and Carl chose that moment to walk in.   
"Helena dear what happened?" asked the maid.   
"This rope!" said Helena. "I tripped over it and ow! I think I broke my ankle!"   
Lily bent down and inspected it closely. "Helena just sit for awhile and don't stand up. You'll be fine."   
And with that Carl, James and Lily walked of. Helena stood up in anger. Then noticed Ludwiga staring at her.   
"OW! OW!" she said and limped towards the sofa.   
"This is Kyle and Konrads doing I'm sure of it." Said Ludwiga. She punished the two boys and didn't listen to their protests.   
Helena smiled as she saw Tommy walk in. He put his horn on the table and went to get a glass of water. Helena carefully took of her pearl necklace and quick as a flash she stuffed it into the horn and ran back to the sofa smiling.   
She quickly wrote a letter and called one of the stable boys to deliver it.  
  
"Count Snape what are you doing here?" asked Lily.  
"I was invited." He said coolly.  
"By who?"  
"By me." Said Helena. She stepped out of the house and took Count Snapes arm. "We have business to talk about." The two walked away whispering.   
"I have a plan." Said Helena smiling deviously. Snape smiled and listened.   
  
"Weird." Said Carl scratching his head.  
"Very weird." Said Lily.   
James nodded. "They're up to something." He said. "Um Carl can I talk with Lily for awhile?" Carl looked puzzled. "Alone."  
"Why?" asked Carl sharply.   
"We'll tell you later. Promise." Said Lily gently putting her hand on his arm. Carl nodded and walked into the woods.   
"I think my little brother is developing a little crush on you." Said James.  
"Don't be stupid." Said Lily pushing him.   
James put an arm lazily around her waist.   
"Sing for me?" he asked.   
"Some other time." Said Lily looking at the ground.   
James nodded as they sat down in a patch of daisys. He rested his head in her lap.  
  
  
Carl walked off into the woods. He started to walk near the village.   
That was when he saw Count Snape and some of his cronies riding their horses and circling the town mayor who was also to Judge the trial for Farmer Brown.   
  
"Unless you don't want to die." spat Snape. "You'll declare Farmer Brown guilty!"  
The mayor who was round and balding trembled.   
"Y-yes C-count Snape."   
"And just to make sure-" he said and the mayor was suddenly picked up and thrown into a nearby bush of thorns. Then Count Snape rode of laughing.   
Carl gulped. What was he going to do?   
'I'm such a coward.' He thought to himself. 'I should tell someone but what if the Count comes after me.'  
Don't be stupid. Said another voice in his head. You're the prince. Who would even dare to go after you?  
'But he could.' Carl put his head in his hands confused. He walked back confused. James and Lily heard him coming and quickly broke apart.   
The three of them walked back to their home and found that there was a smAll riot going on.  
"What happened?" asked James.   
"Oh James is awful just awful!" exclaimed Helena tearfully. "My favorite necklace! The necklace your mother gave me! Someone stole it!" she said dramatically.   
"Now Helena you probably just misplaced it." Said James calmly.  
"That's right because there are no theifs at Posse'" said Lily confidently. "We're late for the trial lets go."   
  
  
  
"Now your honor what do you think? I say he is guilty! I caught him on my land!"   
  
"But I only came because one of your men called me!" Farmer Brown protested. He had red hair and was thin and lanky. "They said they needed help with your farm grounds! I found the animal dead when I arrived!"  
"Silence! You liar! I caught your son on my land to! I wouldn't be surprised if your whole family was out setting traps for my animals!" he yelled.  
"His son saved Prince James and Carls life!" Lily exclaimed standing up.  
"Oh really? How would you know? What if someone else blew a horn? How do you know that it's the same horn?" he asked deviously. He had expected Lily to say what she was about to say next. Everything was going according to plan. Foolish head strong girl. He thought.   
"It was his horn! We can prove it! Tommy blow your horn! It'll give of the same sound it did .last time you blew it." Said Lily.  
Tommy blowed it but a strained sound came out. Like and elephants. Which surely was not the sound Lily had heard.  
"There's something in here." he said and reached his hand into the horn. Out came a necklace of pearls.   
"That's my necklace!" Helena exclaimed jumping up in fake surprise. "He stole it! Like father like son! Farmer Brown MUST be guilty."   
"No Tommy didn't take the necklace I did!" said Konrad standing up."  
"No I did!" said Kyle.  
Everyone was now either laughing or very confused.  
"I took the necklace!" said Carly standing up. "I though it was pretty and wanted to see how it looked on me. Then I forgot about it."  
Helena stood flabbergasted. She had certainly not planned this. She's hoped that after James had seen what devious people lived at Posse' he'd lose interest in Lily which was as plain to Helena as the nose on her face.  
James finally got up.   
"I know Tommy blew that horn." He said. "I've heard him blow a hundred times since my stay at Posse'. As for Helenas 'stolen' necklace I'd PREFER-" he stopped abruptly and looked at Helena sharply. "to think it was a silly childs trick."   
He sat down.   
Carl took a deep breathe.   
'As long as this is going on I might as well tell them what I saw.' He thought.  
"I saw Count Snape threaten to kill the mayor if he didn't claim Farmer Brown guilty."  
There was a stunned silence and the mayor threw him a grateful smile.  
"Farmer Brown is-"  
There was a hesitated silence.   
"Innocent." He finished.   
Cheers and claps as Farmer Brown was released.   
"Thank you Carl!" said Lily gratefully. "That was very brave." And she kissed him on the cheek.   
Carl blushed. James looked amusedly at him and then pointed Carl out to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.   
***  
That night everyone stayed up late celebrating. A green Parrot suddenly flew into the room.   
"Lily, Lily." It squawked.   
"Telltale!" Lily exclaimed as it landed on her delicate slim arm.   
"Morning, morning." It squeaked.   
"No Telltale. Good night." Said lily slowly.   
"Good night, good night."   
"Good." Said Lily and fed it a piece of bread.   
James looked interestedly at the parrot.  
"He can talk?"   
"Yes. I trained him myself." Said Lily patting the birds head.   
"Trained him myself, trained him myself." Telltale squawked.  
"He repeats everything I say." Said Lily. "That is why I named him Telltale. If Kyle and Konrad were planning on playing a prank on me I'd hear him repeating it."   
James laughed.   
"Well good night." He said and got up.   
"Night." Said Lily as she got up to go to sleep.  
***  
"Lily you know I hate to leave." Said James as they talked privately in the kitchen.  
"I know James." Said Lily.   
James stroked her cheek.   
"When will you come back?" asked Lily afraid he never would.  
James sighed.   
"Lily I honestly don't know."   
Lily took her hand and held onto the hand that James was using to stroke her cheek. She kissed the palm of his hand and James pulled her closer.  
They heard foot steps coming and James removed his hand from her cheek and they backed away from each other.  
"So Telltale repeats everything you say?" asked James with fake interest as Ludwiga walked in.   
"Yes." Said Lily. "It was hard to train him but it paid of."   
James nodded. "Well I must be of. Carl's waiting for me to help him gather the guards."  
Lily nodded. He walked away and Lily walked towards the cliff. She walked up the long steps to the top and stood at the edge of the railing that kept you from falling of. The roof over the place prevented any sunlight reaching her so she felt nice and cool. Lily watched from above as James and Carl stepped onto their brooms and flew of. She felt tears threaten to flow over her eyes. Lily wiped them away with the back of her hand. She sniffed. This was the spot she'd first kissed James. She remembered the thrill she'd gotten. The feeling that she could fly. How her heart had started to beat faster.   
'Don't be stupid Lily.' She scolded herself. 'You're just some tomboyish girl. James is a prince. He'd never actually love you. He'll have a beautiful blonde haired wife who knows how to act like royalty. You were just some fling.'  
"Lily!" said an all to familiar voice.   
Lily turned around to see James at the bottom of the steps.  
He started to run up to her but Lily reached him first. They met at the middle and James picked her up from just below her bottom and twirled her around.   
Lily bent her head so that her hair covered her face and his. She kissed him both hidden from site. James dropped her gently to the ground sill kissing her.   
They broke away and James noticed Lilys slightly red eyes.   
"Lily." He whispered. "Don't cry."  
"I wasn't crying." Said Lily with dignity.   
James laughed and then he took out a blue velvet cased box.  
"I couldn't leave with out giving you this." He whispered and opened the box.   
Inside was an emerald ring with a HUGE emerald and small diamonds surrounding it.   
"Oh it is lovely." Said Lily.  
He slipped it onto her finger.   
"Whenever you look at it think of me." He said.   
Lily looked fondly at the ring and hugged him fiercely.   
"I'll never forget you." She whispered. "Never."  
They pulled away.   
"Lily I have to go now."  
Lily nodded. He kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. She watched as James summoned his broom and flew away.   
She stared at her ring while walking back to her house.   
She heard a horse and carriage and looked up.   
"Papa!" Lily screamed.   
"Lily!" exclaimed Duke Max hugging his favorite daughter. "Sweetheart how are you? Come on inside I bought you all presents."  
Soon everyone had opened their presents-everyone except for Lily.   
"Lily your present is in the carriage." Said Duke max seeing the forlorn look on her face. Lily smiled and ran to the carriage. Kyle, Konrad, Tommy and Carly behind her.   
She looked at the carriage seat and found a huge white box. There were holes in it for breathing. The box jumped. Lily cautiously undid the string and out jumped a small white dog.   
"Oh he's gorgeous!" Lily exclaimed. (A/N: Lolz what a mary sue!)  
She picked up the small dog gently and stared at him.   
"A name...a name." Lily muttered. The dog jumped out of her arms and started chasing his own shadow.   
"I'll name you shadow!" said Lily and picked him up. "Atleast you could keep me company until James comes back one day." She whispered. The puppy barked and licked her face.   
  
A/ N: OK REVIEW REVIEW! LOTS OF REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter4: Unanswered Letters

Disclaimer: I don own ANY of the charaters! They are all either real people or from JK Rowlings books! I DON EVEN OWN THE ANIMALS!   
  
A/N" What do you think? Thank you all for reveiwing! Oh and no I do not watch the tv series thingy princess Sissi but one of my net friends does and she told me about it after I told her how I stumbled onto the site and I just turned everything around a bit to fit my story. There's just one problem she says that the series just END when its declared that after one month both are to be married...lolz that's frustrating but I just decided to make up everything that happens after that but if anybody DOES know what happens after that email me and tell me plzzz! My Email addres is Ruby_devilsangel@hotmail.com Lols the series IS inetersting though.   
  
Dear James,   
Everyday I think of you. How are you? You must be busy with your state affairs and all those riots at Hungary. Be careful please. The autumns harvest isn't much. Barely anything is growing on our lands and what does grow is eaten by the ravens. Papa is going on more and more mysterious trips and I'm worried about him. These trips take money and we had to sell the last of our cattle to Count Snape. In short money is scarce and we barely have enough to pass by. The Brown family left to find work in Vienna but the good news is we've adopted Carly and Tommy. Both are perfect angels and Tommy even caught a squirrel and is training it as a pet. Tommy named the squirrel cherry on account of its fur. It's as red as a cherry and he's the most cutest little thing! It also helps that his favorite foods are cherries.   
I watch the days go by and it seems as if it's been ages since I last saw you. After all you did come in spring...but that seems so far away. Shadow is growing into a strong dog and even trys to put on races against me and papas horse. Tempest STILL isn't trained. Count Snape must have treated him very badly and these days it seems as if he'll kick anything in site. I'm so worried. I doubt that I'll ever be able to ride him. I must go now. Mama is calling me to come help with the dishes. Incase you're interested Petunia is engaged to some man named Vernon Dursley. He's a business man in Austria and quite rich. I think he is absolutely horrid. He's a big beefy man with the most annoying bushy moustache. They'll be married soon. The date isn't set yet. Well good bye for now. I miss you.  
  
Love,  
Lily.   
  
James sat back contently and put the letter down.  
"I miss you to Lily." He whispered into the night.   
***  
"Lily! Letter for you!" called Ludwiga.   
Lily rushed out of the kitchen. She grabbed the letter from her mother and ran into her room.   
Ludwiga shook her head. "So much excitement over a letter!" she exclaimed.   
  
Lily ripped open the letter and read only to find out that it wasn't a letter from James but a letter from one of the village girls inviting her to some tea party. Lily threw the letter to the side.   
'How come he is not sending me any letters?' Lily asked herself. 'I have sent him tons since spring and he has not sent me one back!'   
"Lily! Look what I learnt!" said Tommy. He came in and did a cart wheel.   
Lily forced a smile.   
"That is wonderful!" she said. "I think I am going to go and-um-try to talk with Tempest."   
She walked down and into the stables where Tempest snorted and whinnied.   
"There, there." Said Lily and untied him. Bad move. Tempest reared his front legs and galloped away. Unluckily Tempest ran onto Count Snapes property and fell into one of Count Snapes traps. A log full of metal spikes came crashing into his side and Tempest fell to the ground in pain.   
And that was how Lily found him awhile later.   
"Tempest!" Lily exclaimed. "Oh my poor Tempest."   
John who had been with Lily came over to her.   
"Ms. Lily I think we should get him to Posse'."  
Lily nodded swallowing hard and with Johns help Tempest stood up and limped with his four legs all the way back to Posse'.   
"Nobody knows how to heal a horse. I don't even know any spells." Said Lily sadly. "Papa would know what to do." Lily sighed. "Papa where are you?"  
  
***  
"Come on. Just a little while longer." Said Duke Max who was wearing a green cloak. He helped a mysterious black cloaked figure behind an over turned cart. They were on the outskirts of Hungary hiding from the Soldiers of Austria. Duke Max had the green cloak hood over his head.  
"There they are!" called a soldier. A handful of muggle soldiers ran after them.   
"Here's the hard part." Muttered Duke Max. He helped the man to his feet and both ran of towards the border of Hungary. "We just have to pass the river and we're out of Hungary." Duke Max muttered. "They won't be able to get you there."   
Reaching the river A soldier shot the mysterious cloaked man in the leg.   
"Hold on. Just a little farther." Said Duke Max helping him up.   
They reached the river and untied a small boat. A soldier shot at the boat.   
Water started to rise.   
"Mundungus can you swim?" asked Duke Max sharply.   
He nodded. "I can try."   
"I'll help you."   
They jumped out of the boat and Duke Max helped him to the other side of the river. The soldiers cursed and stood looking at them with death glares.   
"We're safe now." Gasped Duke Max. "They won't dare harm us in Bavaria."   
***   
"Mama!" Lily exclaimed running to her mother who sat sewing in her rocking chair. Lily flung herself beside her mothers feet and put her head in her mothers lap.   
"Honey what is it?" asked Ludwiga worriedly.   
Lily looked up her eyes brimming with tears.   
"It's Tempest he's sick!" said Lily.   
Ludwiga wiped the tears from her daughters eyes. "He'll be fine honey. You're father will be here soon and-"  
"Ludwiga! Lily! Petunia! Anyone here?!" They heard a voice.   
"Papa!" exclaimed Lily and ran towards her father. She hugged him and started to cry.   
"I didn't save Tempest from Count Snape for him to die papa! Do something!"   
After hearing the whole story Duke Max calmed his favorite daughter and assured her he'd do something.   
Going to the village he learnt that there were no concoctions for horses and they only had potions for human injuries.  
Duke Max bought those and rode of. Count Snape had been listening in on the conversation.   
"Goyle I want you to go see what that Duke's up to."   
A big muscle man nodded and rode of.   
"Lets just see who's hurt now shall we?" asked Snape evily and whipped his horse riding of to his palace.   
  
Duke Max entered a small cabin that he and his family had not used for years. There on a small bed lay Colonel Mundungus Fletcher and the outlaw of Austria.  
There was a five hundred Galleon reward for him dead or alive.   
"Mundungus I'm sorry but this is all they had and all I could afford." He said heaving a great sigh.   
"It's O.K." said Mundungus trying to sit up but winced in pain. "You've been more than kind to me. I feel as if I'm some great burden."  
"Mundungus you're my friend and Hungarys only hope." Said Duke Max. He poured the potion into a glass and gave it to him.   
"Ugh. This stuff tastes horrible." He said making a face.   
Duke Max smiled. "Already feeling better I see. I'll go get some food."  
Unknown to Duke Max from a dirty window Goyle had seen everything. He grinned and rode of to tell his master.   
  
"Oh what's in that cabin over there?" asked Carly interestedly.   
"Ghosts." Said Kyle.   
"Demons." Added Konrad.   
"Don't forget Monsters!" said Tommy.   
Carly stuck her tongue out at them. "You guys are just a bunch of scardy cats!" she exclaimed trying to look as dignified as she could.   
"We are not scared!" exclaimed Tommy indignantly.   
"Oh yea well I dare you to go in that cabin with me. ALL of you." She added.   
The three 12 years old boys shifted uncomfortably.   
"I-I have to go and um feed cherry!" said Tommy suddenly.   
"Yea an we uh have to go and and-" Konrad stuttered.  
"Yea so well uh bye!" Kyle cut in.   
"Oh no you don't! You guys are coming with me!" she said stubbornly. "I geuss that means that boys are cowards. Girls are better!"   
"Nu-uh! Boys are better than girls!" Konrad inturrepted.   
"Are not!" Carly screamed.   
"Are too!" said Konrad.  
"Fine then ALL of you have to come into the cabin with me!" screamed carly.   
"Fine!" All three boys said and grudgingly followed the small nine year old.   
***  
"James!" exclaimed Helena catching up with him. He was walking down the red carpeted halls distractedly. She was wearing a yellow dress that flared out and from waist down was red. The bows at the end of her sleeves were red and she was wearing long gloves. Her hair had a gold hair band in it to keep her hair back.   
James turned around. "Yes Helena?" he asked impatiently.   
"Do you like my new dress?" she asked taking out a small gold fan and fanning herself. "I had it imported from Spain."  
James looked at the dress and smiled. "That dress would look perfect on Lily..."  
Helena wad flabbergasted. "OH THAT LILY!" she exclaimed as James walked away. She threw her fan down and stepped on it with her dainty small foot incased in a red heel.  
***  
"Someone's in there." Squeaked Kyle looking through the Cabins window.   
"Don't try to scare me." Said Carly. She opened the door and all she needed to see was a lump in the bed and she was screaming. She shut the door with a bang and the four children ran away screaming   
"Monster!"   
Tommy ahead of the group ran into Lily who was taking a bowl to clean Tempests wound. Lily dropped the bowl.   
"Tommy what is it?"   
"Lily a monster! A monster! We saw it in your cabin! That old abandoned one." Tommy exclaimed.   
Lily laughed. "Don't be ridiculous Tommy."   
"Moooooonnnsstttteeerrrrrrr!" Kyle screamed and ran on ignoring them. Lily caught Kyle by reaching behind her. She grabbed him by the collar and brought him to stand infront of her.   
"What's going on? Where's Konrad and Carly?"   
Lilys question was answered as two figures came bumping into Tommy.   
"Lily thank goodness it's you. Lily there's a monster in your old cabin! We saw it!" Carly exclaimed.   
Lily shook her head and muttered something about children and vivid imaginations.   
"We didn't imagine it!" said Kyle defensively.   
Duke Max came out holding a bag of bread and some strips of chicken.  
"What's going on?" he asked. "I'm surprised all of Bavaria hasn't heard you."  
"Papa these children are saying that there's a monster in that old cabin. The one we use to store firewood in." said Lily.   
Duke Max paled.   
"It's true papa!" exclaimed Konrad. "We saw it!"  
Carly burst into tears. Lily bent down and picked the small girl up.   
"There, there don't cry." Said Lily.   
"I didn't mean for it to go this far." Said Duke Max.  
"Papa what do you mean?" asked Lily.  
"I think you should all follow me." Said Duke Max.   
A confused Lily and four terrified children followed Duke Max to the old cabin. Duke Max opened the door to reveal a man who's leg was slowly healing and his arm was broken.   
"May I introduce Colonel Fletcher." Said Duke Max.   
Lily almost dropped Carly. "You-you're that Hungarian outlaw!" she exclaimed.   
"I'd prefer to be called freedom fighter." He said weakly and winced while trying to sit up.  
"Mundungus sit." Said Duke Max. "Lily this is for a good cause. The Hungarians are fighting for their freedom. They shouldn't be taken over by Austria."  
Lily nodded. She then spotted his leg that was bleeding.   
"Let me." Said Lily taking a bowl from her father and cleaning the wound.   
"Thank you." He said weakly.   
"I'm not doing this for you." Said Lily sharply. She still resented him being an outlaw. Especially a HUNGARIAN outlaw who was a threat to AUSTRIA (a/n: use your brains people.). "I'm doing this for my father."   
Mundungus laughed. "So you're Lily." He said looking at her.  
"What's it to you?" she asked.   
"Nothing. It's just that Max talks an awful lot about you. Lily can do this, Lily can do that, Lily is such an angel, Lily is the sweetest daughter a man could ask for, Lily blah blah blah. The way your father talks I'd expect you to be a Goddess."  
In spite of her self Lily smiled. "Do I really make Papa proud?" she asked eagerly.   
"Ms. Lily I quote his words. "I wish every father had a daughter like Lily. She's a bit stubborn but that makes her all the more determined to reach her goal."  
"I am not stubborn." She said defensively.   
"Oh?" he asked amused.   
"I am not!" she exclaimed.   
"You're just proving yourself wrong you know."   
"Oh you!" Lily exclaimed while still smiling. She took out her wand and squirt water at his face.   
"See you are stubborn." He said. "With a redhead temper as well."   
"You just...oh you're stubborn to!" Lily stated. She threw her cloth in the bowl.  
"No actually your problem is that you do things without thinking and let your temper get the best of you." She added as an afterthought.  
"How would you know?" he asked snorting.   
"Who's sitting here with a bullet in their leg, a broken arm and is wanted by all of Austria. Me or you?"  
"That doesn't mean I let my temper get the best of me."  
"Yes well I also know the reason you're an outlaw is because you gave Marshal Vangrosberg a broken arm because he said that Hungary would now belong to Austria. Then YOU were the one who started those riots. You should've talked to him first."  
Mundungus snorted. "With what a mumbling translator?"   
Lily smiled and knew she'd made new friend.   
By the time the sun was setting Lily insisted on Mundungus staying with them at the posse' household.   
***   
"So...Colonel Fletcher is hiding at Duke Maxes house. Penalty for helping an outlaw is death or exile." Said Count Snape smiling. "Saddle my horse Tinkle!" he yelled.   
"Y-yes master." Said the tiny house elf and went to do his bidding.  
He laughed insanely. "DEATH! Posse' will finally be mine!" he yelled and laughed evily. His laughter echoed through the cold castle.   
"DEATH!" he laughed. "DEATH TO THE EVANSES!"   
***  
The next morning Mundungus was fully healed. Lily was terrible at healing charms which was one of the reasons she couldn't even heal her horse but Mundungus was a master at potions and healing charms. He just needed a wand and his arm was fixed. His leg still had the bullet lodged in there and he wasn't exactly a mediwizard but he could walk- only with a slight limp.   
He opened the door and heard Tommy, Carly, Kyle and Konrad sitting on the steps leading downstairs that were across from his room.   
"I bet he killed someone." Whispered Carly. "Why else would he be an outlaw."  
"NO he probably killed lots of people with only one curse!" said Kyle excitedly.   
"You both are wrong." Said Tommy. "He probably stepped on Helenas dress."  
This sent the group into huge roars of laughter.   
Konrad then looked up and saw Mundungus.   
"Uh-oh." He squeaked. The three others looked behind and saw him.   
There was a rush as the children tried to be the first downstairs.   
Mundungus laughed and walked downstairs to see all the children walking towards the stables. He had a quick breakfast and went to the stables to see Lily sitting there.   
"Mundungus you're pretty good at healing charms...do you know any way to fix Tempest she asked Motioning to the horse that was laying down in front of her.   
He checked the wound.   
"I'll need some baneswood, biliwig skin, giants thumb and ginger roots. I Know a potion that will cure him. Also to kill any infections in his wounds I'll need mandrake leaves. Oh and I'll need some water."   
Lily nodded and walked away. Tommy followed her while Kyle and Konrad went to get the mandrake leaves. Carly went to the house for some water. In a short while all the ingredients were there and Mundungus was concocting the potion.   
He sighed. "lets hope this works." He said and fed the potion to Tempest.   
"It should take about half an hour to start working and he'll be better. Now to disinfect the wounds."  
Mundungus took the mandrake leaves and started to ground them into a paste. He then spread them over the horses wounds.   
"We saw Count Snape on the way back home." Said Kyle. Konrad snickered.   
"Oh?" asked Lily half interested.  
"He said he was going to Austria." Said Kyle with much emphasis.   
Lily suddenly turned her full attention to the twins.  
"Oh?" she asked trying not to sound TOO interested.   
"Yea and then we cut his food supply pouch and all his food went rolling everywhere. He then cursed us and said that now he wouldn't be able to go to Austria until tomorrow."   
Lily laughed. "Serves the old fool right." She said.   
"O.K. well I'm done. If everything goes fine Tempest will be up and running in half and hour." Said Mundungus standing up.   
Through that whole half hour while everyone else was either playing tag or in the house Lily sat next to Tempest the whole time. Tempest who was sleeping. Then after exactly half an hour later Tempest woke up. The black horse stood up and tried to gallop away out of the stables.  
"Oh no you don't." said Lily tying his reins.   
Mundungus came in.   
"Mundungus it worked!" Lily exclaimed. "thank you!" she said and hugged him.   
"Your welcome." He replied.  
"Yay! Mundungus fixed Tempest!" said Tommy.   
"How about I tell you kids a story while we wait for Tempest to fully heal." He said sitting down.   
Everyone made a semi circle around him and sat back to listen.   
  
"Once upon a time." He started. "There was a very kind emperor who ruled peacefully. There was a golden land and it was very prosperous and the Emperor never tried to harm the golden land but then he died and his wife the creul Empress Sophia-er Sophie took over in his place. She had two good for nothing sons James-uh Jamie and Car-er Caleb. Now this empress was a tyrant and she attacked the golden land and forbade the people of the land to sing but there was one fair maiden who did sing and so did Munguldus. The Empress was outraged that they dare to disobey her and she sent her huge armies to go attack. With the help of a nobleman Munguldus who was near death lived but alas he was separated from the fair maiden. He missed her dearly and he was made into an outlaw. Armies ran after him but with the help of the nobleman he escaped. During this whole time the two Princes sat by and did nothing. They were cowards and hid behind their armies. Then the nobleman offered to take Munguldus to his own home where he met lots of people and made new friends." Mundungus stopped.   
"Then what happened?" asked Tommy.   
"Well what's happening right now. Don't you get it?" asked Mundungus. "I'm Munguldus, Duke Max is the nobleman-"  
"And James is the good for nothing son." Lily cut in angrily.   
"Yes." He said matter of factly.   
Lily untied Tempest and stalked out side.   
Mundungus confused followed her.   
"What's the matter?" he asked.   
"You liar!" Lily yelled. "James is not a coward and neither is Carl! James is a very dear friend of mine and I know that Empress Sophia is not a tyrant!"  
"Prince James is a coward. He hides behind his armies and never comes out to fight." Said Mundungus coldly.   
"You're lieing!" Lily exclaimed beating her fists on his chest. "I will not stand these lies!"  
"Then my wounded leg. Is this a lie to?" he asked.   
"James is not a coward. He protected his younger brother Carl from a pack of wolves when he could've just run away and saved himself. He's not a coward." Said Lily and turned around to climb Tempest.   
"Lily he's not trained yet!" Mundungus exclaimed but to late. Tempest reared his front legs before Lily had a chance to grab onto the reins and she fell of.   
"Ow!" Lily exclaimed getting up.   
Mundungus held the reins fast and over powered the horses attempts to run free.   
"Here now try." He said gently handing the reins to Lily.   
Lily cautiously got on and to her surprise tempest showed no resistance. She steered him to the left and he walked towards the left.   
"Amazing!" Lily exclaimed. "How did you do it?"   
"I used my old Hungarian charm." He said breezily.   
Lily laughed. "You think you could teach me how to ride bareback? Like the Hungarian cavaliers?" (A/N: bareback meaning riding with no saddle.)  
"Why not." He said.   
"Listen I'm sorry about fighting but I'm positive that if you ever met James you'd agree with me." Said Lily.   
"I'll take your word for it." Said Mundungus smiling.   
***  
"James let me read it!" exclaimed Carl.   
James was holding Lilys letter out of reach. Mostly because some things were only written for him not for Carl.   
"I'll read it." Said James. "Lets see Dear James and Carl how are you? Yada yada yada...Ah here it is." He said. "I have a new riding instructor and Tempest is finally trained. I'm learning how to ride bareback like the Hungarian Caveliers and let me tell you it's not easy."   
Carl laughed. James sadly looked at the letter for at the very bottom was written.   
James this is my last letter to you. I have waited to long.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Helena coming in. She grabbed the letter from James. "What's this?" she asked.   
Carl took the paper out of her hands and threw it towards James.   
"State secret!" both said and laughing went into Jameses study.   
"Oh that was a letter from Lily!" Helena exclaimed. "I'm sure of it. I saw her hand writing on it and it was her stationary." She made face. "Green with green leaves and lilies."  
"I have some news that might interest you Ms. Helena." Said a voice.   
Helena turned around. "Count Snape!" she exclaimed. She smiled. "What brings you here?"   
"Ms. Helena lets see counselor Pettigrew first. I understand he shares your interests in who'd make a better Empress."  
Helena smiled.   
***  
Lily and Mundungus raced on their horses bareback through the hills laughing until they reached the top of a cliff. You could see the sunset and the village from there.   
"I'll come Arabella I promise I will." Whispered Mundungus.   
Lily sighed wishing James would say those words to her.   
"It's hard being separated form the ones you love." Said Lily looking fondly at her ring. It shone brightly and the emerald seemed to be glowing.   
"Yes it is." Said Mundungus.   
They both turned back and headed for home.   
***  
"Well, well, well." Said Pettigrew interestedly. "Hiding at posse' is he? I have an idea."   
Snape and Helena leaned in to listen.   
  
"I'm going to try riding bareback." Said James. He handed Carl his saddle and got on his white horse. After a while he tried to stand up on his horse.   
"Look Carl!" James exclaimed.   
Carl laughed. "James be careful you might fall. You're no Lily."   
"And what does that mean?" asked James defensively steadying himself on the horse.   
"Your highness." Said Counselor Pettigrew coming in. "I need to talk to you about a state affair."  
"It can wait awhile." Said James bending his knees slightly to keep steady.   
"It has to do with the security of the empire!" Pettigrew called.  
"See Marshal-whoa-" James almost fell but regained his balance. "Vangrosberg about it!"   
"Your highness the life of your friend Lily is concerned." Said Petigrew and James instantly jumped of his horse and landed next to Pettigrew.   
"Is she alright? Is she in danger? Who dares to threaten her life?" asked James angrily and worriedly.   
"Your highness the outlaw Mundungus Fletcher had been spotted roaming near Posse'."  
"And how do you know this?" asked James suspiciously.  
Snape stepped out from the shadows.   
"I spotted him myself." He announced.   
"Yes well if you said it then there's no need to worry it's a lie." James sneered looking at Snape.  
"Your highness I assure it's the truth. Colnel Fletcher is at Posse'." Said Snape.  
"Fine then we'll go." Said James. "Carl stay back and-and tell mother I'm going away for awhile. Count Snape you're coming with me. This better be the truth or else." He said staring at Snape dangerously.   
***  
"Ahhh! Kyle!" Lily exclaimed as a the jugs of water were spilled by no other than Kyle. They fell to the floor with a crash. Lily used her wand to repair them. There was a small party going on in the palace and Mundungus was playing the violin. Everyone was having a grand time and the villagers had taken a liking to Mundungus. Lily sighed and picked up the jugs of water and walked outside to fill them.   
The moonlight shined on her ring and Lily felt an odd sense of peace in the uneasy dark of night.   
She heard hooves and looked around to see Count Snape charging right at her.   
Lily screamed dropping the pitchers to the floor with a crash. Everyone at the palace heard and ran outside. Mundungus stepped infront if Lily as Snape stopped a few mere inches away.   
"See your highness! What did I tell you?!" he yelled triumphantly. Mundungus paled. James game riding on his white horse and stopped infront of Mundungus who was practically covering Lily from site.   
James drew his sword.   
"Let her go." He said to Mundungus dangerously.   
Mundungus looked confused and realization hit him. He thought that Mundungus was attacking Lily.   
"James!" Lily burst out and passed Mundungus. "He's my friend don't hurt him!"  
"What?" asked James confused.   
"You heard me he's my friend-"  
Her words were drowned out as Count Snape charged towards Mundungus and started a sword fight. James stepped down from his horse.   
"Lily he's an outlaw." Said James as if he was talking to a two year old.   
"James I know and he's not so bad. He's just fighting for his countrys freedom...like you would for your country." Said Lily as the sword fight went on infront of their eyes. Mundungus lost his sword and Lily instinctively threw him James sword and went on talking to James oblivious of what happened next in the sword fight.   
"How dare you." Said James staring at her with cold fury. "How dare you give that outlaw my sword and how dare you even asscociate with one."  
"James!" said Lily surprised. He'd never talked to her that way. "Why don't you hear him out before calling him an outlaw!"  
"What's to hear he's an outlaw!"  
"He's an outlaw for the wrong reason!" Lily exploded.  
"He's a threat to my kingdom Lily." Said James softly. "He's a threat to ME."  
"Maybe if you talked with him you'd see his intentions were right." Said Lily snappily.   
James looked at her and then mounted his horse. Lily looked at the sword fight just in time to see Count Snape running away.   
"Thank you." Said Mundungus handing James back his sword.   
"Keep it." James spat. "Be grateful I'm not arresting you. You can thank Ms. Lily for that."  
Lily stood in horror. He's said her name like it was some sort of curse word.   
"James you're becoming out of hand." Said Lily her voice rising.   
"You are a threat to my people Ms Lily for helping an outlaw." James retorted.   
Lily looked at him and her eyes burned with cold fury. How dare he...  
Carly who was oblivious to this whole situation said. "James! James! Are you going to stay with us? Can you take me horse riding?"  
James voice softened. "No Carly I'm going to Ensbrook (A/N: im not even sure if this is the right name for the place but it's the mountains and its really snowy and stuff there.). I might not ever come back." He said and looked at Lily.   
Lilys anger went out of control.   
"Fine then!" she yelled tears stinging her eyes. "Leave! Just go! You have no reason to stay here! GO!" she yelled a bit more loudly then she wanted and stormed inside throwing her ring to the ground.   
"Oh I want this ring!" exclaimed Carly picking it up.  
James looked at the ring in Carlys palm sadly and then rode of into the night.   
  
A/N: SEE JAMES DOES COME BACK! ...and then goes away again but hey! We know they'll get bac together right? Or maybe not because this is a medieval fic and anything can happen!! Laughes evily. Lolz plus there will be a sequal in regular time. And er Lily and James will get flashbacks and stuff of their past lives and find out that there is a reason they were reincarnated...that came out of nowhere and I've just commited myself to ANOTHER long fic...sigh I always seem to do that. Whenever I start a fic it turns out longer than expected. 


	5. CHapter5:Engaged?!

"I must leave." Said Mundungus. "Everyone now knows I'm hiding here and I can't afford to get you all in more trouble."   
"But your leg!" Duke Max exclaimed.   
"It's fine and I'll get a mediwizard in Hugary to look at it." He said and rode of. It was afternoon and Lily had stayed in her room all day. She came out her eyes red and swollen from crying to bid a quick farewell to Mundungus. She held a green cloak that matched her riding suite. It belonged to Mundungus but he had forgotten it. Slipping the cloak on she reached the same cliff with they steps and slowly walked up them. Reaching the benches and chairs she sat down. Tears slipped down her eyes as she saw far away the mountains of Ensbrook.  
"Lily don't cry." Said her father coming to sit beside her. "I know you're worried about Mundungus and he'll be fine."  
Lily didn't reply but just looked listlessly at the mountains of Ensbrook. Tears slipping down her cheeks. She repressed a sob and looked down. Her long hair fell around her covering her face from site. Duke Max took that as a sign to leave.   
"She's miserable." Said Duke Max coming into the palace.   
"I know." Said Ludwiga. She knew her daughter to well and knew the reason she was sad. Ludwiga had seen the way Lily talked about James and the way her eyes changed whenever she saw him.  
***  
"James!" called Empress Sophia. "I have the most wonderful-" she stopped midway as she opened James study to see Carl sitting there. "Carl where's your brother?"  
"Mother he er...he said he needed some time of he's been working so hard lately and needed to go away for awhile."  
The Empresses face softened. "Yes he's been working himself to hard these days. No matter the riots in Hungary have stopped! Marshal Vangrosberg is coming home and there will be a big parade in his honor! Now to find counselor Pettigrew. By the way his son Peter was looking for you."  
Carl nodded. "Yes mother. Where's Sirius and Remus?"  
"Where else? Of with Marshal Vangrosberg. They left late last night. Poor Peter said he wasn't well and was not up to going to Hungary."  
Carl snorted. Peter was probably just making up an excuse NOT to go to Hungary. "Coward." Carl muttered.  
***  
James reached his personnel mansion at Ensbrook and gave his horse to the stable boy. He tiredly staggered into his room and instantly fell asleep thinking about a certain redhead with green eyes.   
***  
Lily looked up at the mountains one last time before making her decision and went back to the palace. Even before the clock struck 8 o clock Lily announced she was tired. This struck everyone as odd but they didn't say anything. On the way upstairs Lily spotted Carly playing with her ring.   
"Carly can I have my ring back?" asked Lily gently.  
"O.K." said Carly a bit reluctantly and handed it to her.   
Lily slipped it on and went upstairs. After a quick change she got on her riding suite and put the cloak belonging to Mundungus on. It was green and went well with her suite. She quietly crept out of her room from the window and went into the stable. She untied Tempest and rode away without making a sound. Unknown to her Carly had been watching.   
***  
"Oh if only James was here." Said Helena to Empress Sophia as she stepped into the carriage she and her father would occupy for the parade.   
"I'm so sorry dear." Said Empress Sophia as she stepped into a different carriage.   
"Daddy! No! Sit over there." Said Helena pointing to the seta farthest away from her in the carriage. "You might mess up my new dress!" She had slipped on a rose red ball gown with Roses adorning her black hair that swept past her shoulder blades.   
The Empress who was in the other carriage looked at Carl.  
"Carl what do you think about Helena?" she asked.  
"What do you mean mother?" he asked nervously.   
"She's smart, knows how to act like royalty, able to rule and over all beautiful. She's perfect for James and she'd make a wonderful Empress. Besides I've had my eye on her for quite awhile. We just needed to get Petrian out of the way."   
"Petunia mother." Carl corrected.   
"Yes, yes. I hear her family was having money problems and that her father was HELPING outlaws. How dreadful. We can not have one of THOSE kind married into our family." Said the Empress off handedly.   
Carl looked up a bit of sadness in his eyes. "But mother Lily she-"  
"She's the worst of them all. She's wild and untamed. She'd make the worst Empress." Said Empress Sophia.  
Carl didn't reply.   
Empress Sophia went on.   
"And the way she dresses! Heinous. She is a little beauty I won't deny that but she does as she pleases and rides HORSES. She's quite a catch for dukes and counts. Pity. I was hoping to marry her of to you Carl but now I see that's impossible. I do know of a Count in Austria who might find her worthy." Said Empress Sophia ranting on and on oblivious to her sons hurt face.   
***  
James tossed ands turned in his sleep.   
  
"Lily wait for me!" he called running after her.   
Lily laughing ran on and on ahead of him until she tripped. He caught up with her and turned her around. Instead of Lily he saw Helena laughing at him.  
  
He woke up with a start cold sweat pouring down his face. Tiedly getting up he saw that the sun was out and he went to take a shower. Coming back out he felt much better and sat at his desk forlornly until he finally took out a piece of parchment and quill.  
  
Dear Lily,   
  
No that didn't sound right.   
  
Dearest Lily,   
We need to have a talk.  
  
That sounded stupid. He admitted to himself.  
'Might as well just Go there and talk to her.' James thought to himself.   
There was a knock at his door and he opened it. The maid handed him something.   
"Some lady wants to see you. She told me to give you this." Said the maid.  
James looked at it and saw it was his ring.   
"Send her in immediately. Better yet I'll come." He said and ran downstairs. He saw Lily looked at a picture above the fireplace. It was one of his father when he had been young.   
"Your father looks exactly like you except he has a moustache." Said Lily turning to face him.   
He walked over to Lily and made a move to hug her when he saw what she was wearing.   
"That's the outlaws cloak!" he exclaimed.   
"I thought it looked rather nice on me." Said Lily trying to look hurt. "It matches my suite and my eyes." She twirled around. "Outlaws cloaks the next fashion statement." She giggled falling into his arms.  
James smiled and caught her in his arms.   
"Let not talk about that now." He said hugging her. He slipped the ring back onto her finger and kissed her forehead.   
Lily smiled into his shoulder feeling a sense of security in his arms.  
***  
"Oh that girl better have a reason for disappearing." Said Ludwiga angrily.   
"She-she-" Carly stuttered. "She went out for an early ride!" said carly suddenly.   
"An early ride before the sun came out? Such an early ride that she hasn't come back and now it's noon?" asked Ludwiga.   
"I'm going to find her." Said Duke Max slipping on his coat.   
***  
"Come on!" Lily exclaimed as she made a move to climb one of the steep cliffs.  
"No." said James. "It's dangerous."  
"Do not be such a baby!" Lily said. "Besides you have no choice you are climbing this thing with me!" she said grabbing onto a few foot holes and starting to climb.  
"How about I just stand down here and catch you when you fall?" he asked.  
"Nop." Said Lily.  
"I can't believe I love someone as stubborn as you!" he called.  
Lily lost her footing and landed in James arms.   
He smiled mischeviously.   
"Aren't you glad now I didn't climb?" he asked.  
Lily looked up at him with wide eyes. "Say that again." She said.  
James knew what she meant. "I love you. I really do." He said.   
Lily smiled. "I love you too."   
Suddenly James felt the urge to jump up and down and scream to the whole world that he loved Lily and she loved him but he resisted.  
"Come on lets climb the mountain now." Said Lily getting out of his arms.   
"Are you always this stubborn?" he asked grabbing a foothold.   
"I take after my father after all." Said Lily smirking.   
"Especially when it comes to protecting outlaws." Said James catching up with her quickly.  
"You know you don't have to fight with them." Said Lily. James lost his footing but kept a strong hold with his hands.   
"Just find the right path." Said Lily gently guiding his left leg to a secure foothold. "And there'll be no need for violence." She said climbing ahead of him as he followed.   
"Tell my mother that." Said James as he climbed over onto the cliff. He held his hand out to Lily and she took it as he pulled her up and they found themselves in the same position they had been when they'd first met. Except this time Lily didn't pull her hands away from his. They sat down on the ground looking at the setting sun as James pulled her close closing any space between their bodies.   
She looked up at him and smiled as the wind blew. Her hair was in it's usual braid but that didn't stop it from blowing out behind her.  
"Come on it's late and-" Lily stopped midway In her sentence. "James I didn't tell mama and papa I was coming! They must be worried!" she exclaimed. "Come on."   
Both clambered down the cliff and stopped momentarily at a lake that was frozen over. There was snow everywhere and the trees surrounding the lake were frozen over with ice and icicles hanging from their branches. The place was mesmerizing. Lily stood there with James. She looked at him and James grabbed her right hand the one with the ring. It twinkled merrily up at him.  
***  
"Counselor Pettigrew is everything set?" asked Empress Sophia.  
"Yes your majesty. I assure you there's no way the plan will fail." He said.  
"Wonderful! There is nothing that will stand in the way of Helena and James marriage now!" she said delightfully.  
***  
James looked closely at the ring for a minute.   
"Lily would you-would you like to marry me?" he asked looking at her anxiously.   
"James." Said Lily tears filling her eyes. "You know I would love to." And with that he closed the space between their lips.   
Lilys heart beat faster and she felt the pit of her stomach drop. This kiss was different. It wasn't the shy kiss they'd both had after the race. This one was filled with love and passion. Lily wasn't aware of her surroundings and she wanted to stay like this forever. When they finally pulled away Lilys eyes were sparkling and James had a grin on his face that would put the stars to shame.  
"Come on. Lets go get our horses and the you can go tell your family while I tell mine." Said James.   
Reaching the mansion Lily quickly got her horse.   
"I hope your mother approves." Said Lily.   
"She will." Said James. "I wonder what Petunia will say."  
"She'll be upset." Said Lily making a move to climb her horse but James grabbed her arm. Lily turned and looked at him inquisitively.   
"I love you." He said placing a small kiss on her mouth.   
"I love you too." Said Lily smiling and climbed her horse. She rode of with James watching after her.   
"Your highness-" said the maid coming out but he cut her of.   
"I'm in love Greta!" he screamed. The maid (Greta) who was in her middle 50's and short and plump looked at him.   
"Beg your pardon?" she asked.   
"It's Lily! I can't wait to tell mother! Wish me luck!" he exclaimed.  
"Er...good luck your highness." She said looking at him as if he needed mental help.  
"I'm in love with Lily!" he yelled and climbed his horse. "I'm in love with Lily and we're getting married!" he yelled riding of.  
Greta shook her head. "Children these days." She said shaking her head and walking back in to clean up the mansion.   
***  
Lily entered her palace without a care in the world.   
She was greeted by her mother.   
"Lily where have you been?!" she exclaimed. "We've been worried sick! Your father has gone out to look for you!"  
"Not now mother!" said Lily dazedly. "Oh mama I'm in love!" she exclaimed hugging her.   
Ludwiga smiled. "Who's the lucky man?" she asked knowing full well the answer.  
"I'll tell you when papa arrives!" exclaimed Lily all the while humming a tune to herself as she went into her room.   
"Who would want to marry her?" sneered Petunia.   
"Someone who doesn't want to marry you." Ludwiga muttered to herself. She'd always known Petunia was jealous of Lily. Lily had looks, brains, charm, magic and a wonderful knack for getting things done. Petunia where as had none of these things and the only thing she could do was sit around and look like a doll at a showcase. Lily was made of tougher exterior and hated sitting around.   
Duke Max suddenly came in.   
"I saw Lilys horse tied outside! Where is she? I swear I'm grounding her! She won't be allowed to even-"  
"Max she's in love." Said Ludwiga happily.   
Duke Max suddenly had to sit down. "Wha-? Our daughter? Our little daughter that us to say boys had cooties? Our Lily?"  
"Our Lily." Said Ludwiga.  
"But she's so young!" he exclaimed.   
"She's 16 and her birthday is on Christmas day. She'll be seventeen then. If I'm not mistaken I fell in love with you at that age."  
"She-only yesterday she was 12." Said Duke Max desperately.   
"I know how it feels but she's growing up." Said Ludwiga.   
"I know who the lucky man is!" said Duke Max.  
"You do?" asked Ludwiga happily. She had been worried Duke Max wouldn't approve on the account of him resenting Austria so much for trying to control Hungary. "So do I!"   
"Yes and I tell you I couldn't be more proud! I'm going to have her announce it to everyone. Lily married to him! She'd do wonders for Hungary!" exclaimed Duke Max.  
"Yes she would!" said Ludwiga happily.   
He bounded up the stiars. "I'm calling her down right now." He said. "Lily! Lily dear come down!" he exclaimed.   
"Coming Papa!" came Lilys reply.   
"We're all waiting in the lounge!" he called.   
"O.K. Papa!" she called.   
Walking towards the lounge Duke max felt as if he could burst with pride.   
"I'm so proud of her." He commented.   
"I am to." Said Ludwiga.   
"Lily Fletcher." He said.  
"yes Lily Po-Fletcher?!" Ludwiga exclaimed.   
"Well that's Mundungs's last name." Said Duke Max.   
Ludwigas face suddenly fell. She knew what this was going to lead to.   
  
A/N: Should I leave it here and leave my readers in suspense?! I know I'm soooo creul leaving it here like that. **gets hit with a flame**  
I Was just joking! Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone settle down in the lounge as Lily came downstairs wearing her blue of the shoulder dress. A strip of white served as the off the shoulder strap.   
"Mama, papa." Said Lily. "I'm in love and I'm getting married! He proposed to me!" Lily exclaimed.   
"That's wonderful Lily! But how did you find Mundungus?" asked Duke max. there was a lot of gasps from the servants and family.   
"An outlaw!" Petunia exclaimed in disgust.  
Lily looked confused. "Mundungus? Who said anything about Mundungus?"   
Duke Maxes face fell. "But-but-"  
"Papa he's better than Mundungus and I'm positive you'll approve!"  
"Who?" asked Duke Max.   
"James." Said Lily dreamily.   
There were gasps and Petunia got up.   
"You-you." She faltered. Petunia had always dreamt she'd have a higher rank than Lily and that was suddenly ruined.   
Lily held out her hand to show the ring.   
"He gave it to me before he left for Vienna as a good bye present but oh papa he proposed to me today!" she said happily.   
"Honey!" said Ludwiga hugging her.   
"Lily I forbid you to marry James." Said Duke Max calmly.   
***  
"James mother has been positively itching to talk to you!" exclaimed Carl. "What took you so long? What about that outlaw problem?"   
"Forget about the outlaw problem." Said James happily. "Carl I've chosen the perfect empress!" he exclaimed.  
"Who?" asked Carl taking James bag.   
"Lily." He said.   
Carl dropped James bag. "Wha-what?" he faltered.   
"I asked her to marry me." James said happily. "And she agreed." James then noticed the look on carls face. "Carl don't tell me you like her? I suppose you do." He said.   
"No I don't." said carl. "She's just a friend to me." Said Carl.   
"Good." Said James.   
He walked into the palace.   
"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed engulfing him in a brotherly hug.   
"Padfoot! I have the best news in the world! I asked Lily to marry me and she agreed."   
They heard Remus whistle. "Everythings not that easy James." He commented.   
Sirius paled. "James your mum she-"  
"She'll be so happy!" James exclaimed. "The counsel meetings going on right now so I'll announce it."   
He said happily and walked towards his mothers office humming to himself.   
"I hope for his sake Soph doesn't explode." Whispered Sirius.   
  
"Mother I-"  
"James!" his mother exclaimed. "How was your vacation? Good I hope. I have found the perfect wife for you! I see the way you two look at each other and I'd be blind not to know you two are in love!"  
"Mother you knew?" asked James.  
"Ofcourse I knew! You and Helena-"  
"Helena?!" James exclaimed. "That-that thing?!" he exclaimed getting angry.   
"Now James you're over reacting. You love Helena."  
"I most certainly do not." James said. "Mother I know a girl who's a thousand times better than Helena."   
"Who?" asked The empress her face softening. "If only you'd told me earlier."  
"Lily."   
"What?! That-that Bavarian country tomboy?! Did you know the rumours going around?" she hissed. She waved to the counsel with her wand sending red sparks out of it signaling for them to leave. The counsel stood up and left.   
"Mother she'd make a wonderful empress!" James exclaimed.  
"James do not talk to your mother that way! I know what's best for the empire!" she yelled.  
"Yes but you don't know what's best for me." He retorted. "Mother I love Lily and I will marry her." And with that he stormed out of his mothers study leaving the Empress stunned. James had never spoken to her that way.   
***  
"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "But-but why?!" she demanded. "You were more than willing to let Petunia go and marry him!"  
"Lily the only reason we were going to let Petunia marry him was because she had been promised since birth and frankly I regret that promise. Empress Sophia treats Hungary cruelly and is nothing short of a tyrant." Said Duke Max.  
"Don't talk about my future mother in law that way." Lily snapped.   
"Lily she is not your future anything." Said Duke Max his voice rising.   
"You-you just don't want me to be happy!" Lily exclaimed tears filling her eyes.  
"Lily I was frankly deciding on going to Hungary and asking Mundungus if he would like to marry you." Said Duke Max still calmly.   
"Even if I loved him I wouldn't!" screamed Lily. "He already has a fiancée! Her names Arabella! I love James and I'm going to marry him!"   
"Lily go to you room!" Duke Max thundered.   
Lily shut the door behind her with a resounding bang and ran up to her room banging the door shut.   
"I'm going to marry James papa." Lily whispered. "And there's nothing you can do about it." She then started to get her things out and pack.   
***  
Helena upon hearing James refusal to merry her was positively fuming but an idea began to form in her head.   
  
"Your highness your mother would like to see you." Said a house elf.  
"Thank you Dorry. I'll be there in a minute." Said James off handedly. He got up and walked towards his mothers study to see Helena sitting there and crying into Empress Sophias lap.   
"James why won't you marry me." Helena sobbed.   
James yawned. "You're little charade might fool mother but it doesn't fool me." He replied.  
"Oh what have I done?" asked Helena sobbing. "Am I not as pretty as Lily?"  
"You're not as pretty as her and you're not as nice as she is either." James retorted. "Helena you don't have one decent bone in your body."  
"James!" Empress Sophia reprimanded. " Do not talk to the poor fear that way."  
"Mother you might be fooled by her but I'm not." And with that James turned away and left.   
Helena quickly wiped her fake tears. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'll-" she then noticed the Empress looking at her and quickly started crying.   
"I'll be brave and live through it." Helena sobbed. "Eventhough I love him with all my heart."  
"If I mat make a suggestion your majesty." Said Counselor Pettigrew coming out of the shadows.   
"We're listening." Said the Empress absently stroking Helenas black hair in a attempt to comfort her.   
***  
"Lily please open the door." Said Tommy.   
Lily opened it and Tommy walked in.   
"Lily I'm coming with you." He said.   
"That's very kind of you Tommy but this will be very dangerous. This is no journey for a twelve year old boy."   
"Please." Tommy begged. "Even if you refuse I will find a way to follow you. We're best friend remember?"   
Lily laughed through her tears. "O.K. Tommy. Let me just write this letter so mama and papa won't worry. Then we're of."   
***  
"You're highness. The empress she's extremely ill!" squeaked Dorry shaking James out of his dreams.   
"Huh wha-?" asked James waking up.  
"You're mother! She's extremely ill!"   
James didn't reply. He quickly slipped on a robe and walked towards his mothers room. He found all the servants and house elves there. Opening the curtains of his mothers fore poster he found her deathly pale and coughing. A doctor sat there.   
"Won't be long now." Said the docter sadly. "Your highness I suggest you find a worthy Empress as soon as possible. Your mother she's-she's-" he stuttered.  
"Mother what's going on?" asked James.   
"Oh James I'm terribly ill." Said his mother. Helena then came running in.   
"Your highness!" she exclaimed. Fake tears streamed down Helenas cheeks.   
"Your highness do not speak that way. You shall live."   
"My dear Helena no I shall not." The empress wheezed. "But I want you James to make me a promise."  
"Yes mother." Said James. "Anything."  
"Marry Helena. Please? For me?" pleaded the empress.  
James worried about his mothers state making all other thoughts fly out of his head nodded.  
"Checkmate." Whispered counselor Pettigrew stealthily moving in the shadows. He opened the door and left only to meet Count Snape standing there.   
"Did it work?" asked Snape.  
"Like a charm." Said Pettigrew. He then sent a messenger to magically send the news of the engagement of James and Helena.   
Sirius walked down the halls hurriedly after finding out about the Empresses state from one of the gossiping servants Bertha Jorkins.   
He stopped and listened.   
"Your idea was perfect Count Snape."  
"I know. I know. There's just one problem."  
"What?"  
"Will James keep his promise to marry Helena after he finds out that the Empress isn't dieing?"  
"Who says he has to find out? The Empress herself told everyone to keep it a secret and have the doctor after a few days pretend find a cure for her. Every thing has been worked out. That Lily will not reach the throne if I can help it."   
Sirius felt the anger in him rise. He briskly walked by them and into the Empreses room.   
"James don't it's all a lie!" he exclaimed coming in.   
"What?" asked James looking up.   
"It's all a lie! The Empress isn't dieing it was a trick to get you to marry Helena." Said Sirius.   
James felt the anger in him rise. "Release me from my promise." He said angrily to Helena.  
"It isn't me you should talk to it's the Empress you promised her." Said Helena haughtily.   
"Mother I never expected you to be so kniving and deceitful." James spat.   
"It's done now James." said the Empress. "You can't go back on your promise."   
"Aw come on Soph." Said Sirius. "Don't be such a ninny."  
"Sirius my name is Sophia and to you it's your highness or Empress Sophia or Mrs. Potter." She said icily.   
"Whatever you say Soph." Said Sirius off handedly. James forlornly walked out of his mothers room. "Lily." He whispered putting his head in his hands.   
"What am I going to tell her?"   
"The truth." Supplied Remus coming up to him. "I just heard."  
"Bertha really spreads news around fast." Said Sirius.   
"Guys." Squeaked Peter. "guys I heard. James you can't promise. It's a trick." He squeaked catching up with them.  
"Bertha Jorkins hasn't been in to clean your room for awhile now am I right?" asked Sirius  
***  
"Come on Tommy." Said Lily. She carefully climbed over her window and jumped down. She untied Tempest and Tommy climbed onto a broom called Nimbus 2.   
Both traveled until dawn broke and reached the village.  
"Look at that crowd!" Lily exclaimed.   
A messenger suddenly came out of a building.   
"We just got this royal announcement from the Austrian Empress! It's about the Prince being engaged!"   
"Oh he's going to announce our engagement." Lily said smiling.   
"The engagement of the Austrian crowned prince to Helena Vongrasberg daughter of Marshal Vangrosberg."  
"Lily I thought-" Tommy turned around mid sentence and stopped talking. Lily had fainted.   
  
A/N: uuuummmmmm how wuz that? Did I update soon enough?! Lolz review! 


	6. Chapter6:Reunited

Disclaimer: I don own anything!   
  
A/N:OK Im soooo sorry! I know I took forever t update but I have been sssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooo busy! And also geuss whaaatt! Even less updates will be happening cuz school is just giving me homework left and right without any mercy! AUGH! And then on top of that my mom decided to go visit my grandparents for the weekend so tahts why I didn't update last weekend I found time today cuz my teachers gave me a break and didn't give me any homework. I do have to do some 150 words summary for English but that isn't due until Monday...isn't my teacher nice saying we don't have to hand it in til Monday? NOT! She's not going to be here for the rest of the week. And I also have to read to kill a mockingbird by Sunday (we were given two all of last week and this week but me being the lazy person I am decided to start NOW) so er..yea as you can see im way in over my head. And i was only given LAST Week to read all of wuthering heights (IT SUCKS! DON'T READ IT! I HATE IT!) so I was busy with that. Oh I hate that book and I seriously thought of how it would be if someone punched that bitch Catherine and burned heathcliff alive! I HATE THEM BOTH! Plus I have math homework (3 WHOLE EXERCISES! Each consists of about ten questions and each question has 15 parts to it!)Then I have to do two paragraphs of an answer for history and question answeres for geography worth two pages!! If I had just done my homework on time...lolz oh well! Anyway on with the story!   
  
Lily sat in her room while her mother tried to comfort her.   
"There must be some sort of misunderstanding." She said hopefully.   
"What misunderstanding?" asked Lily bitterly "I was just some fling! Mother I thought he-I thought he actually loved me. This ring-" she held it up. "A lie it was all a lie!" Throwing her ring across the room her head fell in her mothers lap. "A lie." She sobbed.   
***  
James rode his horse to clear his mind.   
How could he have just promised his mother without thinking? What would Lily think?  
He'd sent tons of letters but he'd gotten no reply. He suspected that his mother or Pettigrew might have confiscated them and never sent them. Sighing he closed his eyes and stopped infront of the path that led to Bavaria.   
To Lily.   
***  
"James?" Empress Sophia called. "James?"   
She then bumped into Peter.   
"Peter have you seen James?"   
"No your highness." Said peter. "He usually goes out in the mornings on his horse. I heard the palace gaurds talking that he might be thinking of going to Bavaria."   
Empress Sophia nodded and left.   
"Peter!" exploded Sirius coming out from James invisibility cloak. "Why'd you say that?"  
"Why whats wrong?" asked Peter confused.   
"Times like these I wonder why we put up with you." Said Sirius and followed Empress Sophia.   
"I want you three to go and make sure that boy doesn't go of to Bavaria and to that horrid Lily." Said Empress Sophia.   
"Yes your highness." The guards bowed and left.   
"Wormtail you rat." Sirius whispered furiously.   
***  
James heard laughing and opened his eyes. It was unmistakably Lilys laugh. Her sweet, tinkling laugh.   
The wind blew and it sounded like Lily calling out to him. Without a moments hesitation he rode down the path to Bavaria.   
'I have to tell her.' He thought.  
Three or four guards suddenly came into view.   
"We were sent to bring you back home. Orders from the empress." Said the lead guard. James sighed. Giving one last look towards the path and then followed the guards back to the palace.  
***  
"Come on Lily cheer up!" exclaimed carly playing with Lilys long hair.   
Lily just sighed.   
"Lily look!" exclaimed Tommy and did five cartwheels in a line.   
"That's nice." Said Lily without much enthusiasm.  
"Don't let this get you down." Said Tommy. "Even if James is never there for you we will be! Isn't that right Carly?"  
"Yea!" she agreed.   
Lily gave them a watery smile and got up. "I think I'm going to go ride tempest for awhile." She said and left for the stables but she didn't ride Tempest. She hadn't ridden him for awhile now.   
***  
Helena was throwing a fit in the palace.   
"Day after tommorrow is my engagement day!" she exclaimed to the servants. "And all you can give me are these rags?!" she held up a sparkling midnight blue ball gown up that would've gone well with her black hair. The sleeves were short and had puffs.   
"They-they are the best we have." Trembled a servant.   
"The best isn't good enough! You expect ME the future empress to wear this?! Never!" she threw the ball gown aside and looked through the pile of clothes.   
"Pearls!" she exclaimed. "I want pearls!"   
***  
"James what do you think of these decorations?" asked the Empress. The ball room was decked with a red carpet and red curtains. The chandeliers sparkled and there were vases filled with   
"Lilies." James breathed taking one lily out.   
"Lilies?!" the Empress shrieked. "I told Remus I wanted roses."  
"Mother lilies are fine." Said James smelling them. At the engagment party there would be a long line of girls who had noble blood or were princesses and at the end of the line would be Helena. It was all planned out. Each girls name would be announced and James would bow to them and then proceed until he saw the girl he wanted to marry or in other words until he saw Helena. "Have you invited Duke Max and his family?" as James twirling the lily with his thumb and index finger.  
"I told him roses were best." Said Empress Sophia ignoring James last remark.   
"Mother I want the bouquet I give to Helena consist of lilies and only lilies." Said James. "Have you invited Duke Max?"  
The Empress sighed. "Fine."   
"Thank you!" James exclaimed happily. He walked of grinning.   
Empress Sophia sighed. "Least I could do." She mumbled. "After forcing him to marry Helena and the poor dear Lily deserves to know the truth. Besides that Count in Austria I was thinking of betrothing her to will be at the engagement ball."   
***  
"A Letter from Vienna!" yelled Kyle happily.   
Lily snatched it away and ripped it open.   
"James and Helena cordially invite you to their engagement!?" Lily exclaimed. "An invitation! A bloody invitation?!" she yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw the invitation into Carlys hands and ran to her room banging the door shut.  
Ludwiga took the invitation from Carlys hands. She walked into her room.   
"Max I want to go to this engagement." She announced.   
Max looked up from his book. "You can't be serious."   
"Oh yes I am and I'm taking the children with me."   
"But-but-" he stuttered. "No! you can't! I forbid it."  
"You think you can control me you selfish prick?!" she exclaimed. "Max you are so selfish!" she exclaimed.   
Max cowered under his wifes glare. "But-"  
"No buts!" she exclaimed. "And I want a new hat."   
Max started to laugh and his wife joined along.   
"O.K. but I'm going to stay and keep Lily company." Said Duke Max.   
"Fine with me dear." Said Ludwiga and started to pack.   
***  
James sealed the letter and called for Carl. He knew Carl had some sort of crush on Lily but he thought it was just some silly school boy infatuation. If only he knew how wrong he was.   
"James you called?" asked Carl.   
James nodded. "Take this to Lily. Please?" he asked handing him a letter.   
Carl stuttered. "M-me? What about sending it by owl?"  
"Mother looks through all the owls and I've sent a ton of letters with no reply. I think either she or counselor Pettigrew confiscated them." James replied. "Please Carl I'm trusting you. Go on broomstick."  
Carl nodded. "I promise that Lily will get this letter." Said Carl and turned to leave.   
Unknown to them the portrait of James in the room had moving eyes. Behind it stood counselor Pettigrew.   
"And I promise." He whispered. "That these letters-" he took handful out. "will be burned and that letter will never make it to Bavaria." He walked of chuckling as he touched a knot in the wall. The wall swung open and he stepped into his study. "Make sure no one leaves the palace tonight. Especially Prince Carl." He said to one of his guards.   
"We'll inform the other guards." He said and left with his companion.   
***  
"Bye mama!" Lily said trying to sound cheerful and failing. Tommy was standing beside Lily refusing to leave her side. Thus he was staying with her. Tommy was like her younger brother and to Tommy Lily was the older sister he never had and was fiercely faithful and loyal to her.   
"Lily you should come and talk everything out with James." said Ludwiga stepping into her carriage.   
"I have nothing to talk to him about." Said Lily coolly. She then turned and stepped into the palace with her father behind her. Tommy sat down outside and started to play with his squirrel Cherry.  
"How about horse back riding?" he asked trying to cheer her up.   
Lily smiled.   
"Your good enough to be put in the circus!" exclaimed her father. "With your horse tricks. I remember when you were two you-"  
"Papa please not right now." Said Lily and walked into her room.   
Her father sighed and went into his study.  
Lilys back was pushed up against her door. She leaned her head back and let two small tears escape her eyes. She closed them and sunk slowly to the floor.  
"Oh James." she sighed wiping her tears. "Why did you make me fall in love with you?"   
***   
A small house elf came in and handed the butler a box full of jewelry.   
"The jewelry's arrived!" said Helena happily. She flung open the box. Inside was a necklace with three long crystal shaped diamonds hanging from it each a little less than an inch apart. The middle one hung down below the rest while the other two stayed the same height.   
"What a cheap necklace!" Helena exclaimed and threw it out of her room. She took out another one. "This is horrid!" she threw it to the side. "First you can't find me a suitable dress and now you can't find me any suitable jewelry?!" in her anger she tore a green dress that was laying on the sofa. "Horrible!" she exclaimed throwing the green dress aside. She picked up a red one. "Heinous!" she then it and threw it to the side after tearing it.  
"But these were our best-" started a servant.  
"I don't care!" she screeched. "Hand me a quill and parchment! I'm drawing the type of dress I want and the jewelry! It better be ready by day after tomorrow!" she said and grabbed a quill and parchment.   
***  
Carl walked down the halls and heard screaming from Helenas room.   
"Looks like she's throwing another one of her fits." He muttered.  
He then saw her throw a necklace out of the room. He bent down and picked it up. It was the necklace Helena had thrown out with the three long diamonds.   
"These would look perfect on Lily." Carl said dreamily and put the necklace in his pocket. He went towards the top tower only to meet Sirius on the way.   
"Carl James told me. Listen there are guards everywhere. Pettigrew somehow found out James was sending you with a letter to Lily and the guards are given strict orders to not let you leave the palace.   
Carls face dropped. "W-what do I do now?" he asked.   
"Remus has distracted most of the guards from the top tower but your likely to find one or two on your way and for that-" Sirius took out the invisibility cloak from inside his black robes.   
"Sirius where'd you get this?" asked Carl.   
"Well James was handed this down to from his father. Like a heirloom except the catch is he wasn't allowed to tell anyone he had it. Especially Soph and including you." Said Sirius.   
"But you knew." Carl pointed out.  
"Yea because we're the ones who help him with the pranks. How else did you think we snuck that rat into Helenas room?"   
Carl smiled at the thought. Helena was scared to death of rats and once the marauders had let loose one in her room. She'd screamed and came running out in her night gown and rollers in her hair.   
"Thanks Sirius." Said Carl taking the cloak.   
"Think nothing of it." Said Sirius. "I have to go Soph is calling me to help decorate the ballroom."  
Carl gave Sirius one last thankful smile and disappeared under the invisibility cloak. He didn't meet any guards on the way and then he reached the top tower.   
It was nighttime and would take tonight and little less than tomorrow to reach Bavaria. Carl doubted he would get back for the engagement party or if he did it would have already started. He got his personal broom out the Nimbus 10. Latest model. He kicked of into the night still under the cloak. Little did he know that at that same time Duke Maxes family had arrived at the palace.   
***  
"It is a pleasure to see you all again!" exclaimed Remus greeting Ludwiga, Kyle, Konrad, Carly and ofcourse the little baby Tina. Petunia just stepped out of the carriage and sneered. She walked into the palace like she owned it and didn't look back once.  
Konrad took out Remuses sword.   
"On guard!" he exclaimed pointing it at Kyle.   
Kyle stuck his tongue out at Konrad and ran of into the palace. Konrad ran after him.   
"Come back you evil Count Snape!" he exclaimed and the two boys laughter echoed throughout the halls as they disappeared into the palace.   
"Is Lily here?" asked Remus in an undertone.   
Ludwiga shook her head and said in a whisper. "Do you know what could've possessed James to do such a horrible thing? He tricked Lily and used her."   
Remus shook his head. "He didn't." Remus whispered back. And then explained the whole story in whispers to Ludwiga as they entered the palace.   
Carly was standing up straight and proper trying to act like a young lady and was lost in her own dreams.  
***  
"Do you mock the future Empress?!" Helena shrieked at the tailor.   
"N-no madam." He stuttered. "Its just that you-your dress I-it has room for im-improvement and w-would l-look better if y-you-"  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU DO NOT QUESTION THE FUTURE EMPRESS!" Helena yelled. "You make this dress!" she jabbed at the parchment. "Or else I'll make sure you never work in this country again! And I'll have you thrown in jail!"   
"Y-yes madam." He said. He was French and spoke with a French accent. He was a thin man with no hair and a black thin moustache. He quickly took the parchment and ran out.   
"Do YOU have any problem with the jewelry?" asked Helena turning to glare at the jeweler.   
"N-no." he squeaked and quickly ran out.  
***  
Carl rode through the night and touched the necklace that was tucked safely into his pocket. He closed his eyes and imagined Lilys expression when she'd see him.   
She'd run to him and hug him. He'd then tell her how James couldn't marry her but that he'd be willing to take her if she'd have him. He imagined her hugging him and him putting the necklace around her neck.  
"I love you Lily." Carl whispered.   
He then imagined her saying that she loved him back and then they'd be together and stay happy. He wasn't future emperor. His mother wouldn't mind if he married Lily and even then if she did mind he'd still marry her.   
But the question was would Lily love him?  
He sighed and opened his eyes. All he wanted was for Lily to be happy and he knew she loved James. There was no room in her heart to love another man. And no matter how much he loved her he knew she'd still love James.   
***  
Lily at the moment sat in her room staring out from her long window. She touched the window and closed her eyes.   
"I can't just brood and sulk forever." Said Lily opening her eyes. "I should learn to forget. Maybe I should've gone with mama to the engagement. I would've smiled and congratulated the young couple. It would show him that I don't care."   
Lily sighed. "That's just the problem. I DO care. I care a lot. I care so much that I don't know what I'll do the day he marries that wretched girl. I don't even think I can live without him." Lily fell into bed staring up at the stars from her window. They seemed to twinkle comfortingly at her as if to say don't worry everything's going to be all right.  
***  
The next day everyone was busy with tomorrows preparations. The ball was tomorrow night.   
Carly had brought Lilys ball gown, as she didn't have one of her own. Unfortunately it was too big.   
"Thiz iz impossible." Said the tailor. "The dress can not be fitted. Eet eez to big. I am a sorry Mademoiselle."  
Carly sighed. "Then what will I wear."  
The tailor took out a suit. "The prince wore this to hiz first ball."   
"I am NOT wearing a boys suit!" carly exclaimed and stomped her foot.  
"Honey I told you that your idea wouldn't have worked. You should've worn that suite we got you a few weeks ago." Said Ludwiga.  
"But that one wasn't as grand." Said Carly stubbornly.   
Sirius sat there chuckling. "Looks like you'll just have to make due with Jamsies old suite." He said.   
"Why hello there!" exclaimed Helena in a sickly sweet voice coming into the room. "Dear Patria how are you?" she asked.  
"Its Petunia." Petunia replied bitterly.   
"Oh yes Petunia. Well I am terribly sorry about how things turned out but it just goes to show you who would make a better empress. Oh and where is dear Lily?"   
"Yes where IS Lily?" asked The empress coming in. James walked in behind her.   
"She couldn't come. She sends Helena and James her profound apologies and wishes the young couple a happy and long married life." Said Ludwiga. "But someone had to stay at the palace and her father stayed to keep her company."  
James sighed. Kyle and Konrad then ran into the room.   
"James help me!" exclaimed Kyle who was without a sword. "I need a sword."  
"And a sword." Said James taking the sword from Konrad. "Has no business in the hands of little boys. This is Remuses am I correct?"  
The two boys nodded.   
"There's a fencing room. It has swords with blunt edges and beaded tips. Just go down the hall and take a left. The first room on the right." Said James. "You can use those ones."  
The two boys thanked him and ran of.   
"Lily will be missed sorely at the engagement." Said the Empress. "But come with me Ludwiga dear I know of a great count. He's young, rich, handsome and perfect for Lily..." the Empress then led Ludwiga out of the room. Helena followed.   
"James!" exclaimed Carly jumping down from the stool and throwing Lily ball gown towards the tailor. She lifted her arms meaning that he should pick her up. James picked her up.   
"And how are you?" he asked.   
"James I'm fine but do you know how cross Lily is?" asked Carly trying to sound grownup. "She stays in her room and crys all day."  
James winced. "She's not that upset is she?"  
"Oh yes she is. And she doesn't even ride Tempest anymore. She just sits and sulks. You should've sent her a letter before announcing your engagment to Helena atleast. What do you see in her? She's horrible, mean, cruel and haughty."  
"Not much." Said James matter of factly putting Carly down and waking towards a window. He could see that of in the distance it was starting to rain. "But I'm being forced to marry her Carly."  
"Don't. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Carly pointed out. "Cancel the engagement! Then I won't have to dress up like a boy and everything will be alright!"  
"Carly I made a promise." James sighed and turned to face her.  
"Is a promise more important to you than Lily?"   
"No." said James suddenly. "Its not."   
But then his dead fathers words rang in his ears.   
  
A man is not known by the power that he holds or how rich he is but by his honesty and the promises he keeps. Remember that. A prince especially the crowned prince never makes a promise he can't keep and he never breaks his promises.   
  
James battled with two thoughts in his head.   
I love Lily I also in a way promised her I'd marry her. He reasoned. But then I also promised mother I'd marry Helena. But I can't marry Helena I just can't. I love Lily.   
He was broken out of his thoughts by Sirius.   
"Prongs!" he called.   
"Yea Padfoot? I'm coming!" James called back.   
"I am NOT wearing this!" he exclaimed. Sirius was holding up a maroon colored robe. James chuckled.   
"You're wearing this." He said and took out a black suit. It had a black tailcoat and whit shirt underneath. The pants were also black.   
"What are you wearing?" asked Sirius.   
James took out a royal red suit like Siriuses except his had a red cloak attached to it and it wasn't a tail coat.  
Sirius whistled. "Not bad. To bad Lily won't be there eh?"   
"Sirius what am I going to do? I love Lily but I am positive she doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. Plus my promise..." he trailed of.  
"This is why I refuse to fall in love." Said Sirius. "To many complications."  
"I wonder if Carls reached Lily yet." Said James.   
***  
It was windy. Extremely windy. Carl was having trouble flying on his broom. He was thankful that he was coming close to Posse'. It was a full fledged storm in Vienna. It wasn't raining near Carls castle but almost everywhere else it was raining cats and dogs and it was windy in Bavaria. The wind picked up and his broom became hard to handle. Giving up he landed on the ground and could see the castle a small distance away. He dropped his broom because of the wind and it was carried of by the wind.   
"Damn." He muttered. Running the rest of the way he found himself banging hard on the door. Duke Max opened it.   
"Carl?" he asked amazed.   
"Its-not what you think." He panted. "Mother-trick-James-marry-Helena."   
Duke Max seemed to understand.   
"I see." He said his face hardening. "Lily!" he called.   
"Coming papa!" Carl heard Lilys voice.   
"And please make yourself presentable! We have company!"   
"O.K. papa!" Lily called.   
"Come sit down Carl. You seem tired."  
"I am." Said Carl. "I traveled all night and most of the day without rest to get here."   
"And now its evening."  
"I made pretty good time." Said Carl. "I-"  
"Carl!" Lily exclaimed running down the steps. Her hair was open and she was wearing her pale blue dress. She hugged him hard. "Carl its such a surprise! I'm so happy to see you!" she said pulling away.   
"I'm happy to see you to Lily." Said Carl smiling at her.   
"What brings you here?" asked Lily tucking her hair behind her ears.  
"Come with me." Said Carl. "Outside."  
Lily nodded and they sat down outside near the lake.   
She picked up a stone and threw it into the lake.  
"Lily-" Carl stopped. He saw tears pouring down Lilys eyes. "Lily whats wrong?"  
"Oh Carl." She sobbed and put her head in her hands. "You coming here was sweet and all but-but I'm trying to forget. I honestly am. Its just I can't forget about James. I just can't and then you come back and re-remind me all about hi-him." Her back heaved up and down.   
Carl patted her back soothingly and rubbed it.   
"Shh Lily." He comforted.   
"Was I really just some fling?" she asked looking up. Her eyes were filled with tears and her expression would've melted the cold heart of even Count Snape.   
Carl hesitated. He could say yes and he might have a chance with her. But she'd be ruined. Hurt. But he loved her and she loved James not him. Carl couldn't bear to see her like this.   
"No." said Carl finally. "You weren't. Read this." He said taking out a letter.   
Lily took it and read it. She looked up after finishing it. "So-so he still loves me?" she asked.  
Carl nodded.   
"But what's the use now? The engagements tomorrow night. There's nothing we can do about it now." Said Lily.   
Carl thought a moment. "Maybe there is. If we make time we could reach Vienna by tomorrow and if we hurry before the engagement starts but we can't stop on the way and must leave immediately."  
Lily stood up. "Then what are we waiting for?!" she exclaimed. "Its to windy for broomsticks." She said matter of factly. "We'll go on horses. And since Tempest is a magical horse we'll be able to make it in the time it takes a broomstick to get there. Come on. You can use the spare horse. She's also magical."   
When Duke Max looked outside of his window he saw Lily in her riding suit and a small brown bag attached to her horse. He opened the window.   
"Lily!" he called. "Where are you going?!"  
"Papa he still loves me!" Lily yelled. "I'm going to MY engagement party!" and with that she rode of into the night with Carl following her. The ring James had given her glinted in the moonlight on her finger.   
***  
"ENGAGEMENT DAY!" Siriuses yells could be heard echoing in the castle.   
"DID ENGLAND HERE YOU YET?!" James called back and put a pillow over his head.   
"Nop but grandpa Godric did." Said Sirius bounding in. "I was next to his room when I yelled. Old man threw a shoe at me." Said Sirius rubbing his head.   
"You deserved it." James snapped getting up.   
"He threw his STEEL shoe at me."  
James winced. "Ouch."   
"You can say that again."  
"Ouch."  
"You can say that again."  
"Ouch."   
Sirius sighed. "You can say that again."  
"Ouch." Said James almost in a bored voice.  
"STOP IT ALREADY!" Sirius exclaimed.   
"But you said-"  
"Just forget what I said."   
"Where is my future husband." They heard a sing song voice.   
James groaned. Helena walked in. "James dear how are you this morning."  
"Helena leave! I'm not wearing a shirt!" James exclaimed.   
Helena laughed. "So shy!" she exclaimed. "Wait until you see my dress. I'll look a thousand times better than your Lily."  
My Lily... James thought to himself. My Lily. He smiled.   
"You'll never be as pretty as my Lily is." Said James flatly. "Now get out."   
Helena turned red and stomped out angrily. She slammed the door shut with a resounding bang.  
"Horrible Helena." Muttered James.   
"I'll be leaving you to your thoughts." Said Sirius and left.   
***  
"We'll never make it in this rain!" Carl shouted.   
"We will!" Lily replied.   
They reached a the bridge that led to Vienna. It was broken.   
Lily didn't let that get her down though.  
"We'll find another way!" she exclaimed. "There must be a thousand more ways to get to the other side!" she turned Tempest around and Carl followed as they looked for a way around. They found one soon enough. The storm raged on and the wins blew at a dangerous speed. There was a dock. And there was a flat piece of wood that served as the boat. It was rigged up so that there was a railing on one side and at the ends of both side of the railing had holes in them. Through these holes was a rope. The rope was tied to the dock and went through the holes of the railings and all the way to the other side. You'd stand on the 'boat' and pulled on the rope going through the railing. By this means you'd pull the boat along with you and be able to get to the other side.   
The owner came out. "Sorry." He said. "It'd be suicide for you two to go out in this storm. And I'd be a murderer if I let you."  
"Please sir its an emergency." Lily pleaded.   
The man shook his head. "Even if you were the Empress I'd refuse. Wait until the storm dies down."   
"Fine then." Lily snapped. She turned Tempest around and steered him away at a slow pace. She then quickly turned back around and ran towards the 'boat' and had Tempest jump onto it.   
Carl laughed.   
"She's to stubborn. Gets it from her father." He then threw a bag of gold at the owner. "Incase anything happens to your property."  
"Thank you sir." He said as Carl followed Lilys example and jumped onto the 'boat'. Tying the horses to the front railing Carl and Lily pulled on the rope and slowly started to make progress.   
"The rope on my sides about to break!" called the owner. Then sure enough the rope broke and the owner tried to catch it but to no avail. Carl grabbed the rope before it slipped away and he and Lily held onto it for dear life as a wave washed over them. Then Lily looked up.   
"Our horses!" she exclaimed. They were no where to be seen. The reins were still tied to the railing but they disappeared into the water. Then both horses heads appeared on the water surface and it was obvious that they were dragging the boat along with them.   
"Its to much for them!" Lily yelled. She grabbed onto Tempests reins. "Untie it quickly before we crash into those rocks!" she exclaimed pointing to jagged edged rocks on the other side. Carl holding on to his own horses reins untied Lilys. She was plunged into the water with no warning. Lily felt as if her lungs were about to burst. She felt Tempest dragging her along slowly. She opened her eyes to see another horses body a few feet infront of her and Carls legs kicking and swimming. She tried to swim upwards but she was to tired. She felt dizzy.   
Air she needed air. She let a small air bubble escape her mouth. She kicked herself upwards and soon found herself holding onto Tempests back. She gasped for air and fell down onto the ground as she saw the 'boat' crash into the jagged edged rocks.   
"That was close." She said wearily. "I'm so tired."  
"No not yet." Said Carl. "We can't rest yet. Got to get you to that engagement ball don't we?" he asked.   
"Its noon now." Said Lily taking a geuss. "Do you still think we'll make it."  
"I know we will."   
***  
Helena looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect!" she exclaimed to the tailor and jeweler. "You two deserve honors for serving the future empress!" she smiled. "The dress is lovely and so is the jewelry!" both jeweler and tailor snickering left.   
"She looks like a cake decoration." Whispered the tailor and both cracked up.   
Helena had gotten her wish. The dress and jewelry had been made from what he had drawn. In Helena's hair was a pearl hair band to hold her hair back. From the hair band down flowed tons of strings of pearls all the way down to the ends of her hair and in the middle of her hair band was a stick of pearls going up and branching out in two different directions looking like antlers. Her dress was a sickly dark greenish color that had pearls flowing down in strings starting from the v dip at her waist. Her short sleeves had one emerald on them each and her gloves had a string of pearls swirled around each one going up to her wrists. The gloves themselves started at her elbow. She looked like a cake decoration or just plain gaudy and cheap.  
She walked into James room where he was sitting and staring at the fire.   
"James dear how do I look?" she asked sweetly.   
James looked up his mouth dropped open.   
"Speechless?" asked Helena. "I knew you would be as soon as you-"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" James burst out laughing. "You-you hahaha can't hahaha be serious!" he exclaimed laughing.   
Helena humphed and left slamming the door.   
James was still laughing minutes later.   
Everywhere she walked she saw people laughing at her.   
"Yea white curtains would-" Sirius who had been talking with Remus stopped. He stared at Helena and burst out laughing.   
"What are you some cake decoration?!" asked Sirius. "We need a decoration for your engagement cake! OY! Guys I found a decoration!" Sirius yelled laughing.   
"You all-are-are just jealous." Helena concluded and stormed into her fathers room.   
"Daddy!" she exclaimed.   
Vangrosberg turned around.   
"Every ones la-"  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" Marshal Vangrosberg fell back in his chair laughing and clutching his stomach.  
"The Empress won't laugh." Said Helena fiercely and turned to go see her.   
She met her on the way.   
"Your highness." Said Helena.   
"My dear you-" The Empress then looked up from her papers. She dropped them and started to laugh. "Dear I think you wore the cake decoration on your head by accident!"  
Helena turned red. "Your highness its my hairband."  
The Empress stopped laughing. "Yes well good day Helena I hope to see that you look as er...unique as you do now tonight."   
Helena smiled and left. The empress promptly started laughing again.   
"Mother." Said James coming up to the Empress now dressed.   
"Yes James?" asked the Empress calming down. "My-my have you seen Helenas gown?"  
Both started to laugh. This was the first time the Empress had seen her son laugh ever since he'd made his promise. She stopped laughing and stared at him.   
"Wh-what is it mother?" he asked calming down.   
"James I'm sorry. I really am." Said the Empress staring at her son sincerely.   
James sighed. "I can't stay mad at my mother forever now can I?"  
Both then hugged.   
"I swear I'd let you marry her if you weren't the crown prince but James she'd be hopeless at ruling and no teachings of palace life whatsoever..."  
"We could've brought her here and taught her before we got married." Said James earnestly.   
"She'd make the worst Empress. She doesn't know how to rule."   
"But you've never seen my Lily when its time to take charge have you?" asked James.   
My Lily. Dear God he was getting to attached. She remembered how the late Emperor usto call her My Sophia. The Empresses face hardened and she put back up the strict wall around her.   
"No matter now James. Everything's been done." And she turned and left.   
James sighed. There goes one last stab at being released from his promise.   
***  
"Lily the whole village is flooded! We'll have to go around it!" yelled Carl. The rain had stopped and so had the wind but the whole village was flooded. They were on a hill looking down at it.   
"Help! Help!" they heard someone calling.   
"Carl someone...a little girl she's in trouble." Said Lily worriedly. "We have to help her."  
Carl sighed. Both were soaking wet and Carl was extremely tired but that wasn't the point. "Lily if we stay and help her we might not be able to make it to the ball in time. Someone will come and help her don't worry."   
"No Carl. Its not right. I want to help her." Said Lily. "If anything happened to her before anyone got here to help her I'd never forgive myself."   
Carl nodded. "Come on then."  
They rode down the hill and reached the part where the flood started. You could just see the roofs of houses and Lily doubted that many people had lived through this flood. At the edge was a small raft. Tying hers and Carls horses to a tree she and Carl stepped onto the raft and used long branches to move with and reach the little girl. She was sitting on the roof of a house. The water didn't cover the roof and ended a few inches above it. The roof was slanting downwards towards them.  
"Help me!" she called. She had black hair and blue eyes. She looked no bigger than seven.   
"Whats your name?" asked Lily.  
"A-Abby!" called the little girl.  
"We're going to help you Abby don't worry." Said Carl. He tried to jump onto the roof and climb it but it was to slippery and he fell back into the raft.   
"Abby can you slide down the roof?" Lily asked.  
Abby shook her head. "I-I'm to sca-scared." She stuttered.   
Lily thought for a moment.   
Carl knew what se was about to do. "Lily don't-"  
SPLASH!  
Lily had jumped into the water. She swam deeper and deeper until she reached the doors of the house. Opening them she started to swim upwards towards the stairs.  
  
"Whats she doing?!" called Abby.  
"She's coming up to get you through your attic door I think!" Carl called.  
"But I locked that door!" said Abby suddenly.   
  
Lily was running out of air. She couldn't keep her breath for that long. She was so stupid she should've used her wand and done something.   
'Oh please let me find the attic door fast.' She thought. Her lungs were on fire.   
She swam up another floor and saw a trap door on the ceiling. She pushed and pulled but it wouldn't open. Her lungs were aching and she thought for sure they'd burst. She banged on the door hard. She felt herself start to drift into unconsciousness.   
'No.' thought Lily. 'No. After everything that's happened is this how I'm going to die?'   
She felt dizzy and extremely tired all of a sudden. She felt like sleeping. She imagined being in her nice warm bed at Posse' listening to the birds chirping in the morning. Lily then felt one tiny hand grasp onto her long and slender one. She was jolted back to consciousness and grabbed onto the now open floor above her. She pushed herself out and sat on the floor while Abby shut the trap door.   
"A-are you O.K?" asked Abby and then to her surprise Lily laughed.   
"Oh that was fun!" she exclaimed laughing. She walked with Abby onto the roof. Lily was now thoroughly wet and her hair she had no choice but to open it out of its bun.   
"My wand." Lily muttered. "Carl do you have my wand?" she asked.   
"No!" he called back. He checked in her bag. "Its not here either...oh wait!" he took out two thin pieces of wood. "Its broken!"   
Lily sighed. "I'll just have to get a new one! No matter it was a hand me down from my aunt anyway!" she ran her fingers through her long hair in an attempt to dry it. "O.K. now come sit in my lap Abby." Said Lily. "We're going to slide down the roof."  
Abby seemed to cheer up at this prospect and sat in Lilys lap. Lily then situated herself on the roof and pushed of with her hand. She was sliding down the roof with her long hair trailing behind her. Both girls landed with a small thump on the raft. Abby was smiling.   
"Can we do that again?"  
Lily and Carl laughed. "Maybe someother time. Come on now Abby."   
They rowed back to land and saw villagers standing there.   
"Was there anyone else?" asked one of them.  
"NO but we did find this girl." Said Lily pointing to Abby.   
"Thank you so much." He said. Lily and Carl untied their horses and began to walk alongside the muggle villagers.   
"Poor Abby lost her parents to the flood. We're the only handful of survivors."  
"That's terrible!" Lily exclaimed. "Why the Empress must have dispatched some guards or people to help you!"  
The villager shook his head. "No. But we're going to find work close to the palace in Vienna. Hope fully we'll find someone there who'll take little Abby."  
Lily nodded.   
"Lily! The ball!" Carl exclaimed. "We'll never make it in time now."  
"We have to try." Said Lily mounting her horse. "Carl I need to dry my hair. Do any of you have wands?"  
"No ma'am." Said the villager.   
"Call me Lily." Said Lily smiling.   
"Yes Ms. Lily." Said the villager. "Well we wish you luck. Hope you make it t the princes engagement tonight."  
"Thank you!" called Lily and rode away.   
***  
"James the ball has just started. Don't be so glum." Said Sirius. "How do you like the decorations? Remus and me worked hard on them."  
"They're fine." James sighed.   
"James!" called a little boy who looked a lot like Carly. He was wearing a dark blue tailcoat suit and a hat over his hair.   
"Sorry do I know you?" asked James.  
"Its me CARLY." Said carly exasperatedly. "See now I have to wear boys clothes and this fat boys after me-"  
"There you are!" exclaimed a fat plump boy with blonde hair. "You left before I could tell you about my pastry collection."   
"Uh I uh uh-" Carly stuttered.   
"You sure sound like a girl." Commented the boy. "I have to-to go see my mother." Said Carly and ran away.   
James laughed.   
"Did you know that the villages are all flooded?" asked Remus taking a bite of a cheese sand which.  
"Oh?" James head snapped up.   
"Yea barely anyone has survived." Said Remus.   
"We can't just sit by and party while our people are dieing." Said James. He walked over to his mother.  
"Mother allow me to go and help our people. Their houses are being destroyed by the flood and people might die."  
"Nonsense James." said the Empress smiling. "Counselor Pettigrew dispatch an army to go help the villagers."   
"It shall be done your majesty." Said Pettigrew and left.   
"See." Said the Empress smiling. "Now you just go of and find your future wife. Chat with her a bit."  
"That's impossible because every time I see her start laughing." Said James.   
The Empress laughed. "The dears just a bit...confused."   
James walked away rolling his eyes. He looked over at Helena who was talking to a few girls. He caught the words 'fiancé'', 'deeply in love', 'future empress' and 'marriage.'. The girls were just staring at he and then whispering things to each other and then started to snicker. Helena was oblivious to all this.   
James shook his head and went to stand beside Sirius and Remus. They were all outside and there were tables filled with snacks, chairs to sit on, fairies flying around the garden and whatnot. It was all pretty spectacular James had to admit but nothing looked right to him. Not while Lily wasn't with him.  
"Time to go inside!" called Remus. "Inside everyone! Into the ballroom! Time for James to hand out the bouquet to the girl he chooses to be his bride!"   
James ran to catch up with Helena.   
"Helena can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Helena smirked at her friends.   
"Of course dear." She said her friends went inside.  
"Helena please don't make me do this." James pleaded. "If you're a true friend you'll tell mother that I am freed from my promise."  
"James don't be ridiculous." Said Helena. "You love me. You're just a little shy and nervous."   
James sighed and both walked into the palace. As the two last figures entered the palace two more appeared beside the stables.  
"Lily come on." Said Carl and he led her through the back way and into his room. "Lily you can't go out looking like that." Said Carl.  
"I know I brought my ball gown." Said Lily she opened her brown bag and out fell her once golden ball gown now a light brown. It would've looked nice even then if it wasn't for the fact that it had shrunk from the water.  
"Oh no." said Lily.   
"I'll find a ball gown. Don't worry." Said Carl. "You just clean up."   
Lily nodded. Carl opened the door to leave but Lily grabbed his hand.   
He turned to look at her inquisitively.   
"Carl you're the most loyal and nicest friend anyone could have." Said Lily and hugged him. "Thank you."   
Carl smiled. "Your welcome. Now I must go and find you a ball gown mustn't I?"   
He left closing the door securely behind him.   
He walked into the ball room to see James standing beside some girl. There was a long line of them and each was being introduced. He politely bowed and walked towards the next girl in line. Beside him stood a house elf holding a bouqet of lilies.   
"Carl you're a mess." Whispered his mother furiously latching onto his arm. "Where have you been?"  
"Not now mother." Said Carl and walked away to find Sirius.   
He whispered something in Sirius's ear. Sirius thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers together.  
"Carly." He whispered.   
Carly walked over.   
"C-Carly?" asked Carl in disbelief. "Your wearing boys clothing."  
"Oh be quiet. Now what is it?" she asked.  
"Do you still have Lilys ball gown?" asked Sirius.  
Carly nodded.   
"Come with us we have a surprise." Said Sirius smiling.   
They led Carly into Carls room.   
"Lily!" she exclaimed and hugged her knees (that's as far as she can reach!).  
"Hello Carly!" said Lily.   
After awhile the two girls came out of Carls room. Carly was wearing the light brown shrunken dress. Carl who'd gotten dressed in James room held a hand out and one slender gloved hand took it. Before they went into the ballroom though Carl took something out of his pocket.   
"This is for you. Think of it as an engagement present." He said smiling at her. He put the necklace around Lilys neck. It looked perfect on her.   
They both then stepped into the ballroom.   
James who was now one girl away from Helena looked up.   
His jaw dropped open and there was silence in the ballroom.   
Lily stood there in an off the shoulder emerald green ball gown. It dipped into a V at her waist and there were lots of petticoats underneath the skirt of her dress. A strip of green served as the off the shoulder strap and the sleeves were long and hanged down. Her long hair, which had been magically dried courtesy of Sirius, hung down about her. She walked down the steps slowly.   
Carl whispered something in the announcers' ear.   
"Lily of Wittlesbaugh." He announced.   
"Lily." James breathed as she walked over to him.   
"Well." She whispered. "Are you going to hand me the bouquet or not?"  
James just stared.  
She sighed. "I know you made a promise and if you don-"  
James cut in. "Your much more important to me than a promise." He whispered and took the bouquet of lilies from the house elf. He handed them to her.   
The musicians struck up a waltz.   
"May I have this dance?" asked James loudly.   
Lily handed the bouquet to the house elf and took his hand.   
"I feel like I'm in a dream." He whispered.  
"I feel the same way." Lily replied.   
"And I don't ever want to wake up." James said smiling down at her.   
  
Across the ballroom floor Empress Sophia and Counselor Pettigrew were enraged.   
"How dare she-" started Pettigrew.  
"Yes." Whispered the Empress sadly. "How dare she make my son fall in love with her and how dare she love him back."   
Helena was red. "Your highness! His promise!" she exclaimed.   
"She's more important to him than a promise." Said the Empress quietly she sighed. "I suppose we could teach her everything in the palace."   
"May I have this dance Helena?" asked Carl grinning mischievously.   
Helena threw he fan down. "This was your doing Carl I'm sure of it."  
"Ahh and how right you are." Carl replied.   
The Empress grinned. Well if James wouldn't marry Helena there was always...  
"Besides dear." The Empress whispered. "There's always Carl."  
Helena smiled but just as she was about to accept Carls offer she turned to see Carl dancing with small Carly and Peter Pettigrew standing there.   
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
"Augh. In your dreams." Said Helena haughtily.   
  
After the dance James took Lily outside into the gardens where it was dark except for the fairy lights.   
"Oh I've missed you so much." Said James sweeping her into a hug. "And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Carly told me how sad you were when..."  
"Its O.K." said Lily pulling back her head to stare at him. He still held her in his arms and Lily didn't ever want to leave them. "I'll admit I was cross." She said. "Sad, angry and even jealous."   
James chuckled. "You had nothing to be jealous about. I never did or will love Helena. Did you see what Helena was wearing by the way?"   
Lily burst into laughter. "Yes I did. It took all of my will power not to laugh."   
James laughed along with her and then became solemn. "Lily..."  
"Hmm?"  
"We're officially engaged now. No one can stop us from marrying." He smiled.  
Lily smiled.   
"But you will have to go through lessons and what not on how to act like royalty so that'll take sometime." He said his brows furrowing together.  
Lily looked up frowning.   
"But you'll be learning at the palace so atleast we'll be together." He said smiling.   
Their silhouettes showed through the moon as they stood there holding each other and that was how Petunia found them.   
"I don't know what you see in her." Petunia sneered. "Helenas better even I'm better."  
"My Lily." Said James. "Is a thousand times better than any other girl. She's smart, kind, gentle, beautiful, stubborn-"  
"I am not stubborn." Said Lily stubbornly.   
" and did I mention stubborn?" asked James chuckling. He took one hand of her waist and brought it to stroke her cheek. "And that's what I love most about you."   
Petunia humphed and walked away as James leaned closer towards Lily to kiss her.   
James and Lily didn't care if anyone saw them. To them they were in their own private world and nobody could enter it. And Lily felt as if she was in heaven when their lips met.   
***  
"I must admit." Said Godric Gryffindor to his daughter Sophia as they watched James and Lilys shadows against the moon "I'm extremely proud of who James picked. She has the aura of a princess and she carries herself about with respect. Not like all those other haughty girls. She truly loves my grandson. Not because he's the crown prince but because he's him. She'll make a fine empress indeed."   
"But she has no schooling on royalty!" Sophia exclaimed.   
"True, true but we'll leave that to you shall we?" asked Godric laughing. They saw Jameses silhouette lean closer to Lily. "Lets have that part censored shall we?" he asked and pulled the curtain string. "Besides I want to go have a dance with my future grand daughter in law before the night is over. Thank God he didn't choose Helena. She looked like a cake decoration!" exclaimed Godric as he walked of with his youngest daughter.   
***  
James and Lily pulled away. Lily blushed. James chuckled and pulled her closer closing any space between their bodies.   
"I love you." He whispered as he rested his chin on top of her head.   
"I love you to." Lily whispered putting her cheek against his shoulder.   
He hugged her close to him fearing that if he let her go he'd wake up and find out it was all a dream.   
"How did you get here by the way?" asked James.  
"Carl helped me. He's a true friend James." Lily sighed. "And so is Sirius. Did you see Carly? Poor girl was wearing boys clothing!" Lily exclaimed as she turned to look at the lake. James wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and both moved from side to side slightly with the rythem of the music. He rested his chin on her bare shoulder.   
"Good thing that gown of yours shrunk from the rain." Said James chuckling as their bodies stopped moving.  
"Look." Lily whispered. Their reflections showed in the lake. The fairies had formed around them making a heart shape.   
"We look so perfect together." James whispered in her ear.   
Lilys emerald ring glinted in the moonlight as if to agree.   
"You still have that?" asked James intertwining his hand with her hand that had the ring. He brought her hand up still intertwined with his and kissed it.   
"I love you my Lily." He whispered.   
"I love you too." Lily replied.   
"I think I should get you a new ring." He said absently.   
Lily slipped her hand out of his and turned around putting her hands on his chest. "Why?" she asked.   
"Just because." Said James shrugging.   
"I don't want a new ring." Said Lily. "This ring as been with me through the good times and the bad. It holds sentimental value. This is the ring you proposed to me with and it was also the first gift you ever gave me. I don't want another ring. Not ever. Even if this ring was a piece of cheap metal I'd still keep it."   
"But I can get you a better ring." Said James. "With diamonds and emeralds twice as big as this one. I had to buy this ready made but I can have one specially made for you in any design you want."   
Lily shook her head. "No. I want this ring and only this ring."   
James sighed. "If you ever want another ring-"  
But Lily put a finger to his lips. "Forget about rings and money." She whispered. "Its you I want." She laid her head on his shoulder.   
"OY! Prongs!" Sirius called. "Are you going to hog the future Empress all night?! You know Grandpa Godric wants a dance with her and so do I! Hell the whole male population wants a dance with her!" called Sirius. "Come on you two lovebirds! Oh and Helena has a new target now."  
"Who?" asked Lily.   
"Carl!"  
This sent Lily and James into peals of laughter.   
"I love your laugh." Said James staring into her eyes.   
Lily smiled. "Not in front of Sirius."  
She untangled herself from him and linked arms with Sirius.   
"Ta-ta!" she called. "I'm of to dance with Grandpa Godric!"  
"Oh and Lucious Malfoy wants a dance with our Lilykins also."  
"Who's-" Lily started but she was suddenly whisked away from Sirius by James.   
"Whatever you do DO NOT dance with him." Said James. "Or Sirius for that matter. With Lucious Malfoy it's a matter of death if you dance with him and with Sirius it's a matter of humiliation."  
"Aw I won't prank the future Empress." Said Sirius.   
"Never stopped you from pranking me." Snapped Helena who'd been sitting in the shadows and sulking.   
"Yea well I knew the day you became Empress was the day James here went bonkers." Said Sirius and the trio left laughing leaving a very angry Helena behind.   
"Oh someday I'll get Lily for this." Muttered Helena. "I'll be sure to make her life at the palace a living hell. She'll run away when she won't be able to bear it anymore and I'll have James all to myself again." She smiled evily at the thought.   
  
A/N: I know it took me FOREVER to update and am really really really really really really really really sorry!!! But leave a review and I'll update faster...like maybe tomorrow. BUT ONLY IF I GET ENOUGH Reviews cuz yea well I WANT MORE REVIEWS!! Lolz. But hey this was 16 pages long! Take it as a sorry for not updating for so long. 16 pages wow I've never written a chapter this long! 16 pages...16 PAGES!! Whoa. 


	7. CHapter7: The Imperial Princess

"Petunia honey don't cry." Said Ludwiga.   
"Its not fair." Petunia sobbed. "I was supposed to be the empress not her! I'm supposed to rule her not the other way around!"   
Lily shook her head.   
"Petunia-" she started.   
"Go away you freak!" Petunia yelled. "Go pack your bags! James called you didn't he? He wanted you to come to the palace as soon as possible to start your schooling. Go! Your carriage is waiting!"   
Lily turned and left Petunias room.   
The flying carpet was supposed to arrive in a few hours and she had to pack.   
"Lily how long until your married?" asked Carly.   
"I don't know." Said Lily truthfully. "It must be sometime soon because James is calling me to the palace. He must want to get married this year."   
"Can I go?" asked Tommy eagerly.   
"I think it would be best if you stayed here. Besides don't you want to see your family again? Papa is going to go find them. He said that they changed their name to Weasley and your fathers working in the mines."  
"So that means my name is Tommy Weasley?" asked Tommy distastefully.   
"Geuss so." Said Lily.   
"But I want to go with you." He whined.  
Lily laughed. "I'll miss you but its best if you stay here." Said Lily.   
She then went to pack.   
***  
"Yes I want fairy lights decorating the palace when she arrives." Directed James. He was getting everything ready for Lilys arrival. "Oh and I want that gazebo finished before she arrives."  
He then walked inside with Sirius.   
"James what's this I hear about you calling Lily back?" asked Empress Sophia.   
"I did. She's coming tomorrow." Said James.   
"You didn't even consult me." Said the Empress.  
James shrugged. "I forgot. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see how here rooms decorating is coming along. I daresay she'll miss her home. Her room should be just how it was at Posse'. Otherwise she'll get homesick."  
"HE-he forgot?" sputtered the Empress disbelievingly. "Forgot about me? He consults me before doing ANYTHING. What has this Lily done to him?"  
"I know your majesty positively disgusting isn't it?" asked Helena. "I wonder what he sees in that Lily. She's such a tomboy! She doesn't care about her appearance and she horseback rides!" exclaimed Helena fanning herself.   
"I know dear." Said the Empress. "But when I'm through with her she won't even as much as THINK about even running in high heels."   
The Empress studied the decorations outside. "Yes I'll make a true princess out of her...she's not much but I'll have to work with what I have." Said the Empress sighing.   
Helena just looked on with jealousy as a special stable was built magically for Lilys horse Tempest.   
***  
Lily took her bags and with help from John brought them downstairs.   
She went back upstairs to check if she forgot anything else.   
Tommy crept into the hallway and after looking around quickly dragged an empty huge trunk into view. He stealthily slipped got into the trunk and shut the lid tightly. The latch fell down on its own accord.   
***  
"Yes and the curtains should be green." James instructed. Sirius and Remus stood beside him. Both had been working on Lilys room all day. A maid came in and put two golden keys with a red ruby encrusted on each of the handles.   
"The keys to the Princesses room your highness." Said the maid and bowed.   
Jams stared at them.   
Sirius grinned devilishly. "Come on Prongs you know you want to."   
James blushed a light pink and quickly put one of the keys into his pocket(A/N: Bad James! Bad!) Sirius gave a devilish whistle while Remus snickered.   
James rolled his eyes before grinning at the two.  
He then went towards Lilys vanity.   
"Whats this?" James asked.   
"That your highness is the princesses vanity." Said Lady Molly Weasley. She was a distant relative of Farmer Brown or now Weasley. The reason he had changed his name to Brown was because in Bavaria nobody would've taken a Weasley to work for them. Now that he left with his family to Austria he had changed it back to Weasley. Lady Molly had brown hair in a old womans bun and was short and dumpy. She had been widowed at an extremely young age when her husband (Farmer Weasleys distant cousin) had died from scarlet fever. She had worked at the palace ever since then and had practically brought the marauders up. Thus she held a higher rank than the other servants and was given a certain amount of respect by everyone.   
"I know that but its so...empty. Helena usually has about ten perfumes and all that stuff girls put on their faces covering her vanity. Fill it up. Lady Molly you know what girls like." He took out a bag of money. "Here's fifteen galleons. Fill Lily vanity up with stuff like Helenas. No wait better than Helenas." Said James.   
"Your highness fifteen galleons is more than enough. I'll only need ten." Said Lady Molly counting out ten galleons. She gave the other five back. "Ten is more than enough even for Princess Lily to have the best of the best."  
"Then get her other things with the five galleons. As long as they're things she'll like." Said James. "Here's a hint she's the exact opposite of Helena."   
Lady Molly nodded. "That helps." She said smiling and left. "I'll just get her the things my daughter usto like..." she trailed of and left.   
Lady Mollys daughter had also died of scarlet fever when the poor girl was no more than a few months old. She'd died around the sametime as her father.   
***  
The sun was setting and Lily sat outside with her mother.   
"This'll be the last sunset you'll ever see at Posse'." Ludwiga sighed.   
Lily looked at her mother. "Mama you know I will come and visit." She said and hugged her. Lilys started a little bit as she felt tear drops drop onto her dress.   
"Whats all this crying about?" asked Lilys father as he rode up beside them on his horse.   
"I'm of to Austria to find the Weasleys." He said.   
"That's nice papa." Said Lily softly. Her father had been a bit cold towards her ever since she'd become officially engaged to James.   
Duke Max got down from his horse. "Lily come here." He said and held out his arms. Without a moments hesitation Lily ran toward her father. Lily cried silently and hugged her father hard.   
"Papa please don't be angry." Lily pleaded.   
"How can I be angry with the imperial princess? AND my favorite daughter?" he asked laughing.   
"So you're not mad?" asked Lily looking up.   
"I was at first." Duke Max admitted. "James even sent us money for buying our cattle and other things back we had sold to Count Snape. I sent the money back to him countless times but he kept sending it back to me and now I've finally decided to stop being so stubborn. Especially since my future son in law is stubborn enough for the both of us." He said laughing.   
"I'll miss you papa." Lily sobbed.   
"Princess its time to go." Called the guards. They had arrived awhile ago with the flying carpet but Lily had not wanted to leave...not so soon anyway.   
"Where's Tommy?!" Lily exclaimed as she saw all the children run up to bid her goodbye.  
Everyone shrugged but all three children exchanged knowing looks that nobody else caught.   
"We can't wait any longer princess. We must leave." Said the chief guard.   
Lily started when she realized she was the one being called princess.   
"Me?" asked lily disbelievingly. "Princess?" she asked dazedly.   
"That's you Lily." Said Ludwiga smiling. "Or should I say princess Lily."  
"Lily here-" said Duke Max and handed her a small white box. "So that you'll always remember us. Open it on the way."   
Lily smiled and took the gift. "I'll never forget any of you. I love you all...tell Petunia that from me. Will you mama?"  
"Ofcourse honey." Said Ludwiga wiping tears away from her face.   
After one last hug Lily stepped onto the carpet and drew the curtains around her so they wouldn't see her crying.   
She cried far into the night as the guards guided her carpet from their brooms which surrounded her carpet in a circle. Her silent sobs were heard by no one and she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.   
***  
"Lilys about to be here!" James exclaimed happily. "Only a little longer..."   
"Yea as if you two will NEVER get enough time to spend with each other." Said Sirius sarcastically.   
"For me even an eternity isn't enough time to spend with Lily." Said James dreamily getting a goofy grin on his face.   
Lady Molly bustled about doing last minute preparations.   
"I could've sworn there were two keys..." she muttered and looked down at one key to Lilys room in her hand. "Oh well this'll just have to be given to the Empress." She sighed and went to find her.   
"so James what ARE you planning on doing with that spare key?" asked Peter curiously.   
James rolled his eyes.   
"I'm just curious." Said Peter with innocent curiosiy.   
Sirius grinned devilishly. "Peter we need to have a talk." He then went of walking with Peter and the last word that were heard were. "See wormtail when a man and women really love each other..."   
James snorted. "He'll scar poor wormtail for life he will."   
Remus nodded. "Except Sirius go the definition wrong...he never LOVED that bar waitress when he...or that Princess of Turkey...or that-"  
"I really do not need to hear this." Said James and put his hands over his ears.  
A huge bouquet of Roses were suddenly brought into their room followed by a bouquet of lilies.   
James took a rose from the rose bouqet.   
"Oh..." sad Helena coming in. "Who are those for?" she asked interestedly.   
"Oh these...they're for you." Said James off handedly.   
"Both?" gasped Helena in amazement.   
"Er...yea both." Said James.   
Helena smiled maybe there was hope...   
Two or three servants came in holding HUGE baskets in both hands filled artistically with roses and some with lilies. The baskets were made of gold.   
"Here are the bouquets for the princesses room." Said the servant.   
"Good do put them in her room. Lilys loves flowers. She always likes them decorating her room. They give of a nice scent she says." Said James twirling the rose around with his thumb and fore finger.   
Helena stared jealously at the baskets being taken to Lilys room.   
The Empress then came in.   
"James! Remus! There has been a mine collapse in Austria. I want you two along with Peter, Sirius and Carl to go there straightaway." She commanded.   
James suddenly dropped the rose. "B-but mother." He stuttered.   
"No buts." Said Empress Sophia. "I want you all to leave NOW. I'll have your bags sent magically."   
"Can't we atleast wait until Lily comes?" James pleaded.   
"No." said the Empress firmly.   
"I'm going to!" Helena exclaimed. "There's no way I'm spending time here with that haughty little, Bavarian brat." She quickly added. "Besides I might be able to help the injured miners. They probably need a nurse."   
The Empress smiled. "That's very kind of you dear."   
"Oh don't mention it your majesty." Said Helena smiling.   
James sighed. "Best gather everyone up." He said and walked away.   
***  
"Princess! Princess!"   
Lily was woken by these sounds.   
She rubbed her eyes. "What?" she called groggily not opening the curtains around her but she could tell it was afternoon now.   
"Princess we have reached Vienna and will reach the palace by evening!"  
"O.K!" Lily replied. She took out her wand and conjured a mirror. She fixed herself up and put an ironing charm over her wrinkled pale blue dress. She ran a comb through her hair and opened the curtains around the carpet to find a nice breeze tickle her face.   
Lily smiled as she thought about how her life would be from now on.   
Ofourse she'd have a great responsibility but that was something she was excited about. She wanted to help people and what better way to help them by becoming Empress? She'd be able to make decisions first hand...James would be more than willing to hear out her thoughts and plans. She vowed to be the best Empress she could.   
The sun was beginning to set and Lily shivered from the winter night air. After all it was November.   
She pulled her brown coat tightly around her and leaned back on the seat that was on the flying carpet. Her thoughts suddenly wandered to home.   
She'd never again be able to wake up to the smell of eggs wafting in from the kitchen. Or hear her dog Shadow who she'd left behind. She had brought along Telltale and Tempest was being sent by her parents. It would probably be in Vienna by the time they got there.   
She felt tears spring to her eyes. She missed her parents. She wanted to see them right now. She'd never been away from them for long periods of time and now she wouldn't ever be able to see them again. Oh sure they'd come and visit and she'd come and visit but...it wouldn't be the same. When she went home it wouldn't be HER home any more. And Lily didn't care how Lily it sounded but when she came to visit would they treat her the same as before? Would they wake her up while she was sleeping to come help with the dishes? Would her mother demand to her to stop playing the piano and get up to help her dust? No they wouldn't. She'd be treated like an outsider...like a guest and Lily did not want that. Her thoughts suddenly went to the box her father had given her. She opened it. Inside lay a picture frame that was silver and in it was a picture of her whole family...even the servants. There was even Tommy and Carly in it.   
Two tear drops fell onto the picture. It was a magical picture and everyone was smiling up at her. The glass covering the picture prevented Lilys tears from destroying.   
The carpet took a sudden dive and stopped abruptly.   
Lily looked out her face tearstained.   
"We're here princess."   
Lily stepped out hoping to see James at the palace steps but instead she saw a short and dumpy lady with brown hair pulled into a tight bun. The sun had set and it was dark. She held a lamp in her hands.   
"Welcome Princess." She said bowing. "Come along to your room."   
Lily followed wondering where everyone was. Carl, Sirius, Remus and James. Could they have forgotten about her? She felt so alone.   
"My name is Lady Molly." She said and opened a door. "And this is you room."  
Lily gasped. The room was...beautiful.   
She looked at her vanity to see it filled with splendid trinkets and whatnot.   
Her eyes then came to the table in her room. Baskets upon baskets of flowers with a note. She went over and unfolded the note.   
  
I love you.   
  
Love   
James.   
  
Lily gave a watery smile. She wanted to see James but where was he?   
She had expected to see her friends but instead she was received by a complete and total stranger. Lily felt scared for some reason. She didn't want to be alone...she wanted to find James and talk with him. Or even Carl, Sirius or Remus.   
Where were they?   
  
A/N: I'll update soon I promise! I know I haven't updated for forever...sorry! 


	8. Chapter8:Lessons and fights

Disclaimer: I don own anything!   
  
That night Tommy crept out of Lilys trunk and ran into her closet. In his attempts to find a good hiding place his hand hit a small knotch which gave way to the wall at the back of Lilys closet. He stepped into the passageway and the wall shut silently behind him.  
***  
Lily woke up the next morning feeling terrible. Her stomach gave a lurch as she realized that she wasn't home anymore. The picture of her family rested on her side table. Lady Molly took this opportunity to come in.   
"Princess its time to get ready."   
Lily looked up to see about five house elves trailing behind Lady Molly.   
Why did this lady seem familiar...atleast her name did...  
"Call me Lily please." Lily begged. She couldn't bear to be called princess by EVERYONE.   
"As you wish pri-er Lily." Said Lady Molly. "Come along we must get you ready and then go for your clothes fitting session."  
Lily nodded. One of the house elves drew a hot bath for her and Lily came back out feeling refreshed. She had worn one of her house suits. Pale of the shoulder blue with an apron.  
"That-" said Lady Molly. "Is certainly not what a princess wears." She tutted. "But it'll have to do for now. Come let us go for your clothes fitting session."  
"How long will that take?" asked Lily. She dearly wanted to find James.   
"Oh it depends. You'll have to try on all 35 dresses you know."  
"35 dresses?!" Lily exclaimed.   
"Yes 35 dresses per week." Lady Molly confirmed. "At the end of the week you shall go for more fittings and get new dresses. Oh but goodness we also need to have you fitted for your nightgowns, cloaks, coats and etc. so this session shall take longer than it normally should."  
"35 dresses PER WEEK?" asked Lily disbelievingly. "That means five dresses a day!"   
Lady Molly nodded and despite herself smiled. "I know dear but you'll get usto it." And with that she led Lily into the fitting room.   
  
***  
  
James stepped down from his broomstick and heaved a great sigh.   
"Oh come on Prongs!" said Sirius cheerfully. "We'll be back home before you know  
it!"   
James just sighed and followed them towards the camp set up around the mines. He was surprised when he ran into his father in law.   
"Duke Max!" James exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing and please call me Max." said Duke Max generously.   
"Well Austrias my country so it's only natural I come here to help." Said James matter of factly.   
Duke Max looked at him proudly. Maybe he'd been wrong about the Austrian rulers after all..."I'm here for farmer brown er Weasley. He works as a miner here and well the mine collapsed on the inside and he is trapped down there."  
"Oh no." said James. "You mean Farmer Brown...the one in that trial we had?"  
Duke Max nodded. "But his real names Weasley."  
James nodded. "He must be related to Lady Molly. I'll ask her once we get back. Right now though I want to hurry up and save those people. I came here in a rush and Lily hadn't arrived from Bavaria yet."  
"She hadn't?" asked Duke Max worriedly. "Do you think she's alright?"  
"I told mother to owl us once Lily arrives."  
Duke Max smiled. "James I'm proud of you. You put your country first instead of thinking about your own happiness. It must've pained you to come here without even seeing Lily."  
James shrugged embarrassed by the praise he was receiving.   
There was a shriek from the camp.   
"What a filthy place!" Helena shrieked. "Where's the castle we are to live in?!"  
There was a silence in which it seemed Sirius was explaining that this was where they were staying.   
"What?!" Helena exclaimed. "I' not staying in this filthy, dirty hell hole!"  
James chuckled. "Helena seems a bit put out because of the sleeping arrangements."  
***  
Lily stood infront of the mirror. She was wearing a pale lavender gown with short sleeves. It flowed down billowing and the many petticoats could be seen under it.   
"How do I look?" asked Lily. She twirled around in it staring at herself. She had to admit that she was enjoying this. She'd even told what designs she wanted for her nightgowns. They were tight and long going down to her feet. The straps of her nightgown stopped at mid back and that was when the cloth of the night gowns started and so did the zip. It suited her perfectly and she'd had the tailor make a dozen of them in different pastel colors.   
After all it couldn't hurt to be a LITTLE vain could it?   
Lily turned towards the house elves exasperated.   
"Well?" she asked. "Does this look better or this?" he held up a pale blue gown that had puffs as sleeves of the strap that was of the shoulder. The gown had a V dip at the waist with one piece of cloth on one side of the skirt and another cloth at the other both starting at the V and in between the space of the two cloths was white. They were more like sashes that hung there going around the back of her skirt also and joining at the back so that it looked like one piece of cloth. "What's the matter?" asked Lily staring at the house eleves as they stood there silent.   
"Princess they are not allowed to speak to you." Said Lady Molly coming in. "Only the human servants are allowed to speak with the imperial family and the lower class servants aren't even allowed to talk with the imperial family."   
"That's preposterous." Said Lily.   
"That's protocol." Said Lady Molly said matter of factly.  
"Protocol?" asked lily.   
"That's the name of the set of rules of the imperial family."   
The tailor then came in.   
"Princess stand up straight I need to measure your arm length one more time."   
Lily sighed. This was going to take sometime.   
After they were finally done with the fitting session Lily realized she hadn't had breakfast and now it was nearly noon.   
"Lady Molly will we see everyone at lunch?" asked Lily.   
"The Empress shall be there at lunch."   
"What about James?"   
Lady Molly stiffened. She'd been given orders not to let Lily know that James wasn't here. "Go along now and change into your new clothes." Said Lady Molly changing the subject.   
Lily was about to object but decided against it and went to change quietly. She put on a midnight blue gown that didn't flare out as much as ball gowns usually did. It clung to her waist and then went straight down. Silver lining went around the sleeves and the square shaped neck and the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were half. Lily pulled back the first two locks of hair on both sides of her head and tied them at the back of her head so they rested gently in the back of her hair. After making sure she looked perfect she decided to go find James.   
Coming out she smiled at Lady Molly who looked her up and down and tutted.   
"No, no dear. That is what the imperial family would hardly call a dress. Maybe if you were going riding or for a hike then you'd wear it."  
"But its lovely and looks so expensive." Said Lily looking down at her dress.   
Lady Molly shook her head and made Lily go change. This happened about five times until Lady Molly was satisfied with the next dress Lily wore. It was a lavender color with short sleeves that had one small lavender bow on each side. The neck was V and a cloak of thin silk was attached at the back. The gown flared out and there were many petticoats and skirts under it. Lily wore long gloves on her hands and a gold chain on her neck.   
"Yes...perfect. The Empress will be pleased." Said Lady Molly.   
"I was hoping we could go find James." said Lily nervously.   
"No time for anything else. We must go see the Empress and have lunch with her." Said Lady Molly.   
Lily sighed. "If we must." She then went to open the door.   
"Lily you must not go with your hair like that!" exclaimed Lady Molly.   
Lily studied her hair. It was open. "Why? What is wrong with it?"   
"Well it should be brushed thoroughly first of all and with that dress it would do good to put your hair in a bun piled on top of your head." Said Lady Molly.   
Lily nodded and sat down. Lady Molly then brushed it the muggle way until Lily thought it looked shinier than the sun. Her hair was then put up in an artistic tight bun. The roots of Lilys hair felt was if they were being pulled out but she endured it in hopes of seeing James as soon as possible.   
"Now lets go." Said Lady Molly.   
"Wait." Said Lily. She gave a small whistle and telltale flew into the room. He landed on her shoulder neatly. "Now lets go." Said Lily and walked out in front of Lady Molly before she could protest.   
Reaching the dining room Lily saw Counselor Pettigrew and The Empress sitting there.   
"Hello Lily." Said the Empress stiffly and motioned for her to come and sit down beside her. Counselor Pettigrew got up and bowed. He pulled out a chair beside the Empress also motioning her to come sit.  
"Good morning your highness. Come sit." He said.   
Lily consented. "Get rid of that parrot." The Empress snapped.   
"Rid of the parrot. Rid of the parrot." Squawked Telltale.   
Counselor pettigrew looked on at the parrot with interest.   
"Merlin's beard." He said. "This parrot can talk."  
"Not exactly." Said Lily. "He repeats everything you say."  
"I do not care if he can sing and juggle while riding a unicycle. I do not want that parrot in my dining room." The Empress snapped.   
"Your majesty may I take him to the Princesses room?" asked Pettigrew.  
"You can do better than that. Get rid of it."   
"Your majesty no!" Lily exclaimed.   
"Silence! I am the Empress and what I say goes goes. Remember that Lily. You have no authority to over rule my decisions and I advise you to keep quiet." Said the empress sternly.   
Lily was about to argue but Telltale then flew of her shoulder and into the hall.   
Lily got up to go after it but the Empress kept a tight hold on her arm.   
"Sit. One of the servants shall catch it and hopefully get rid of it."   
Lily sat down feeling as if she might burst into tears. Her beloved pet that she'd kept for so long was now lost. She'd had telltale since she was a little girl. He was one of the few things Lily had left to remember her life in Bavaria by.   
"Now how was your journey?" asked the Empress cutting her steak. "Well I suppose? Non of the commoners gave you any trouble did they?"  
"My journey went well your highness." Sighed Lily suddenly not very hungry.   
"Your majesty." Sophia corrected. "And do remember to add thank you's in your speech."   
Lily nodded looking at her hands.   
"And we will have to cut your hair." The Empress added.   
This got to Lily. Her hair was her pride and joy. It had taken her years to grow it this long.   
"No." said Lily.   
"Don't be daft. Your hair will have to be cut up to your back." Said the Empress.  
"I said no." said Lily.   
"Foolish girl. You barge in here thinking you rule the world and that you can control everything! You can not do that! I will not tolerate you!" The Empress hissed.   
"Well maybe its better if you stay out of my way!" Lily yelled back. She got up and left.   
Sophia sat down putting a hand to her head. "C-counselor Pettigrew I feel faint."   
Pettigrew handed her a glass of water and after a few gulps she relaxed.   
"Your highness losing your temper is not good for your health." He commented.   
"I know, I know." Said the Empress. She stared after Lilys retreating back.   
"So help me God I will tame her." Said the Empress standing up.   
***  
  
"I'll go into the mine with Remus." Said James. The mine had collapsed and Mr. Weasley had become trapped in.   
Both were lowered in and Peter with shaking hands followed them.   
"If you run into trouble send up red sparks!" called Duke Max.   
All three nodded. It was pitch black in the mine.   
"Lumos." Said James lighting his wand. Peter then stepped on something.   
He yelled and sent up red sparks or TRIED to but it ended up turning into an explosion.   
Before James knew it the mine was completely collapsing and he blacked out.   
  
Waking up later on he looked around. Peter and Remus were unconscious.   
Shaking them awake James sighed.   
"What do we do now?" he asked.   
Rocks blocked the path back out.   
"Peter turn into a rat and when you get to the other side turn back into your human form and go out. Tell them we need help." Said Remus.   
Peter nodded and turning into his anigmagi form he scurried away under the rocks.   
"Guess we just have to sit and wait now." Said James and sat down.   
"Geuss so." Said Remus.   
James absently drew an L into the dirt with his index finger.  
"You really miss her don't you?" asked Remus referring to Lily.   
"More than you can imagine." James replied.   
** *  
"No. no, no." said the Empress. "Like this."   
She raised her teacup and delicately took a sip.   
Lily tried to imitate her but failed miserably.   
"O.K. lets try something else." Said Empress Sophia. She took a book out and put it on Lilys head. "Try walking with the book on your head."  
Lily tried but on her second step it fell. She then tried again and again and again and again until The Empress finally let her take a break.   
"I can't do this." Said Lily sighing as she sat down.   
"For once I agree with you." Said Sophia stiffly. "Your mind is elsewhere  
and I have better things to do at the moment than train you." She got up and took out three fat books. "Learn EVERYTHING in here by heart." And with that she left. Lily looked miserably at the three fat books.   
"How long do I have?" she asked opening a book.   
"All of today."  
Lily gasped. "I can't learn all this tonight!"  
"You have no choice." Sophia replied and left. Lily stared after her retreating back venomously.   
"She's impossible." Lily declared. "No matter how much I try to keep my temper and be nice to her she ends up pushing the right buttons and sending my temper rocketing of."  
"There, there Lily." Said lady Molly. "Patience is a virtue. That's all the Empress and you need. Patience. Be patient she'll come around. Now come along its tea time."  
Shaking her head Lily left behind Lady Molly.   
  
  
A/N: Amm I going to fast?! I think im going to fast...tell me if I am! 


	9. Chapter9: Escaping the mines and finding...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.except for maybe half the plot..not even half..most is running with the series but AFTER awhile you'll see that mine is different.there'll be a few big twists after they get married.oopps did I just give that away? You guys already knew I was gonna get them married.right?.RIGHT? if not then I spoiled it for you and for those of you who don't read disclaimers be happy.  
  
A/N: I know its been awhile but anyway read on.  
  
"Why" demanded the Empress. "Do you go running about the castle?"  
  
"I've been trying to find James your majesty." Lily whispered.  
  
"James isn't here." Said the Empress coolly. "He's gone to the mines. He is a prince and princes do not have time to wait for late arrivals such as yourself Lily. He has important things to do and his world dos not revolve around you."  
  
"I know that." Lily snapped. "It's just I thought he'd be here."  
  
"Think again." Said the Empress coolly. " And get used to it. He won't ever be home for more than three days tops. He's a busy man and his life is filled with travels.he'll barely have enough time for you."  
  
"No." said Lily. "He might not. But I still love him with all my heart. He might even be gone for years at a time but I'll always be here waiting to welcome him home. I'll always be here for him.this is my promise." For once Empress Sophia was left speechless. Lily turned and walked out of the room  
  
* * *  
  
James and Remus heard rustling sounds from the other side of the wall of rocks.  
  
"James? Remus?" asked a panicky Duke Max. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Yes we're fine." James reaussered. "Just get us out of here."  
  
"We can't us wands.it might cause an explosion.this'll have to be done the muggle way." Came a mans voice.  
  
"O.K. everyone start lifting rocks while Remus and I go look for the miners trapped in here." Said James. His reply was the sound of men grunting from lifting things and the moving of rocks. Remus and James walked on and finally came to an opening. They saw atleast fifteen men there. Mr. Weasley jumped up in surprise.  
  
"You're highness!" he exclaimed and bowed low. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to save you." Said James smiling. "Good to see you again Mr. Weasley."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." He replied. His face then darkened. "We have two men extremely injured. They need medical attention immediately."  
  
James nodded. "Is there another way out? The entrance is blocked by rocks and could take ages to form a hole big enough for a man to pass through." Everyones faces were blank.  
  
"I know a way out!" a boy a few years older than James spoke up. James looked at him.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Jonathon Clearwater your highness." The boy spoke up.  
  
"Call me James." Said James off handedly. "Jonathon and me will take the two injured men and go out the other way. Remus will lead the rest back to the entrance." Everyone obeyed James orders and he along with Jonathon levitated two men with broken arms and one had a huge gash across his head while the others leg was what looked like to be fractured.  
  
"How did they get hurt so?" asked James.  
  
"Tweren't quick enough to move out of the way sire." He replied as they walked on. "We take a turn left at the first fork." Said Jonathon as they walked on. "Sire-"  
  
"James." James corrected him.  
  
"James." Said Jonathon. "You won't mine me asking but where is Ms. Lily?"  
  
James looked up. "You know her?" he asked.  
  
The boy shook his head. "Just heard of her."  
  
"What have you heard about her?" asked James.  
  
"That she's kind, gentle and helps poor folk like us. She has a huge heart and helps people in anyway she can. I've also heard her beauty surpasses her kindness. Mr. Weasley speaks so much of her.she seemed.seemed to good to be real.I warndered if there really was someone like her." he trailed of. He then added. "And if there were someone like her I'd like to meet her."  
  
James smiled. "There I someone like her.and she's a thousand times better in real life."  
  
"Then why did you not bring her?" asked Jonathon. "I would sure like to meet her. She's popular among us villagers."  
  
James sighed. "I wish I'd brought her." James suddenly heard a rumbling sound. "Jonathon?" he asked. "Do you hear some-" his words were then drowned out as an avalanche of rocks came tumbling down over them.  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" exclaimed Empress Sophia. "Pathetic! It goes like this." She then demonstrated and took her fan out and started fanning herself. Lily tried to imitate her. She flipped the fan open and it fell out of her hands.  
  
"Practice this and then come to me. I am the Empress for heavens sake and have more important things to attend to than teach some peasant how to flip a fan open." She stalked out of the room and Lily glared daggers at her.  
  
Molly sighed. "Come on Lily." She said. "One more time." "No." said Lily tears pouring down her face. "She's ridiculed me enough today. I can't stand it! She's made fun of my rank, my family, my home and made fun of me! Enough is enough." Lily threw her dark blue fan down and walked over to the window. Snow was falling down and made the palace grounds look like a fairy tale land. Lilys eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"Oh Lily don't cry!" Lady Molly exclaimed. She patted Lilys back comfortingly. Lily then saw something.a white blur that was moving around the school grounds.chasing after its own shadow..  
  
"Shadow!" Lily exclaimed. She pulled herself out of Lady Mollys grasp and ran out of the room, down the steps and out of the castle. Lady Molly followed behind throwing a cloak over Lilys shoulders. Lily happily went down in the snow and petted her dog.  
  
"Shadow!" Lily exclaimed crying. "You came all this way for me? Good boy, good, good boy." She said and hugged the dog. She then scratched him behind his ears. "Oh I missed you shadow." Said Lily as shadow licked her hand affectionately.  
  
A tall shadowy figure then stood over them. Lily looked up to see Empress Sophia standing there.  
  
"You made such a racket running down the stairs and over here. Hardly how a princess acts." She stated.  
  
Lily looked up the tears gone from her eyes. "I left my home to come here." Said Lily calmly. "You can't blame me if I'm happy to see part of my home come here. I'm leaving everything for your son your Excellency. Everything. My family, my friends, my home, my pets, my old belongings.everything and yet you still deny me the smallest things that bring joy to my heart."  
  
Sophia stood flabbergasted for a minute. Lily tried to read the expression on her face but couldn't. Sophia then composed herself and said in a cold voice one octave higher than usual.  
  
"Lock her dog up."  
  
"No!" Lily exclaimed as two guards stepped out from the shadows. Lily held tight to the collar around Shadows neck but one guard easily pried her hands from it leaving black and blue bruises on her wrists. Empress Sophia retreated back to the castle without a second glance back. "No." Lily sobbed. "No you can't do this. You just can't." She turned into Lady Mollys shoulders and her chest heaved up and down with each sob. Lady Molly rubbed her back comfortingly and led her back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Tommy walked around the secret passages and pretty soon knew almost all the ways. He opened a passage leading to the kitchen and found telltale flying around.  
  
"Telltale!" Tommy exclaimed. The bird came and neatly perched itself on his shoulders. "Lets get some food." He said an started to walk towards the kitchens. Someones shadow then came into view. Tommy hid behind a tapestry and let the servant pass. He saw the servant holding a tray of food and enter Pettigrews office. When the servant came back out Tommy snuck in. He stole the food as Telltale flew around causing papers to fly everywhere. Cherry found fake wax fruit and began to nibble on it. He spat it out and absently threw the bowl of wax fruit to the floor overturning it. It fell with a crash. Tommy looked up sharply and opened a door leading into a secret passageway and out of Pettigrews office. He ran in with his animals behind him.  
  
Counselor Pettigrew came in to find his office a mess. "A spy!" he exclaimed. "There's been a Hungarian spy in my office!" He pulled on a string under his desk and the door opened immediately. A man in a gray cloak stood there a hat covering his face.  
  
"Find the Hungarian spy who's been in here and bring him to me!" Pettigrew exclaimed. The man nodded and left.  
  
* * *  
  
James felt as if he was suffocating. He was under probably about a ton of rocks and dirt. He then felt a hand pull him up by the scruff of his neck. It was Jonathon. He had found a foothold in the walls of the mine and had been holding it. James grabbed onto another foothold with his hands and kept a tight hold on it. He then began to walk against the rocks his skin getting cut and bruised. James cringed from pain as he felt rocks rub against his cut wounds. Then suddenly it stopped. Forcing their way out of the area filled with rocks and dirt both collapsed onto the floor exhausted. James suddenly looked up.  
  
"the two miners!" he exclaimed.  
  
Jonathon sighed. "Dead." He whispered. "They hadn't a chance. Would've died anyway from the dirt and rocks.even if we were able to save them."  
  
James felt a light weight build up on his chest. "It's all my fault." He sighed. "All my fault."  
  
"No it's not." Said Jonathon. "It's mine.I wasn't able to save them."  
  
"Jonathon thank you for saving my life." Said James. "You could've easily gone on without me."  
  
"Your welcome James." Said Jonathon. "But now we must walk on. There's no way we can go back the other way. Well have to go out from the way we planned to take the injured."  
  
James nodded and they started on. James then heard Jonathons excited voice.  
  
"James the exit! Here it is!" Jonathon pointed to bars that stuck out from the walls leading up to a manhole. James started to climb cringing as his injured hands and legs were used. They reached the top and James felt his hands slip. He fell a few feet down suddenly but grabbed on to a bar just in time. He climbed up again and this time made it out. Both walked all the way back to the village where the rest of the men were still moving rocks. Clad in dirt and blood Jonathon and James stumbled into the infirmary. Helena sat there fanning herself haughtily.  
  
"James!" she exclaimed getting up and running over to him. "What happened?"  
  
James collapsed on her in response.  
  
"Augghh!" Helena shrieked as she pushed him away and into a nurse. "This dress is made of China silk!"  
  
The nurse rolled her eyes and dragged James onto a bed. She began to tend to his wounds as Helena mourned how her dress had been ruined. "China silk!" she moaned looking at the dirt on her dress. "Honestly James couldn't you have found a different person to fall on?"  
  
"You know it wouldn't hurt to help." Said the nurse angrily. Helena huffed and began to bandage a mans arm.  
  
"Its his other arm that's broken." Said the nurse.  
  
"Do I look like I care!" Helena snapped. James eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Your highness we need more nurses." Said the nurse sighing.  
  
"I know!" James exclaimed and started to write on a piece of parchment. He called an owl and sent the letter of.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily stood extremely still as the Empress looked at her posture. Tommy watched from a safe distance behind the walls of the room, peeping through a hole. An owl came and landed beside Lily. She brought a hand out to take the letter tied to its leg. Sophia beat her to it.  
  
"All letters go through me." Said Sophia. "Before the owner reads them."  
  
Lily nodded quietly afraid if she misbehaved the empress wouldn't let her see it. Sophias eyes skimmed through the letter and she paled slightly before regaining color.  
  
"James is fine." Said Sophia. "In short he is asking how you are and if you're well. He's asking about your schooling and says that he'll be home soon." Empress Sophia stopped abruptly before adding. "He also sends his love." And with that she set the letter down onto the table.  
  
"Let me read my letter!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"No." said the Empress firmly.  
  
Tommy who was watching suddenly got an idea. He opened the wall slightly. Only enough so that Cherry could get through. He instructed Cherry to get the letter. Cherry a quick as a flash got the letter as the Empress fought with Lily. Cherry came back and Tommy gave him a treat. Tommy then handed the letter to Telltale who flew out of the small crack. Empress Sophia had barely enough time to register what happened next. She saw Telltale fly in and then suddenly a squirrel was running up her dress. She shrieked and threw the squirrel of giving Lily enough time to take the letter from Telltales leg and put it safely inside her pocket. Telltale rested on her shoulder as the Empress watched the squirrel run away.  
  
"O.K. fine." Said Lily. "I can't have the letter may I go now?"  
  
"Yes!" said the Empress. "Please leave my site at once."  
  
Lily gladly consented and ran into her room. Her eyes widened as she read the letter. The Empress was a lying, kniving, wretch.  
  
Dear Lily, Please this is an emergency. We are all in trouble and most are badly injured. You're good at cleaning wounds the muggle way.please come? It's urgent come as quickly as you can. I love you.  
  
Love James.  
  
Lily stood up angrily. She looked out at the sky. It was dark. Lily quickly changed into her riding suit and snuck out of the castle. By the time Lady Molly went in to check on Lily and sound an alarm that the princess was missing Lily was already towards the gate. She saw the guards and leaned towards the left side of her horse. She bent down so that she was completely on the horses left side out of guards view. Tempest then ran through the gate and the guards were to lazy to run after it thinking he was just a stray horse.  
  
Lily rode almost all night to reach the miners village. Little did she know that the palace soldiers had been sent after her. She rode on and could see the village up ahead. Then a horse came infront of her blocking her path. Lily looked at the owner of the horse. It was a guard. A palace guard.  
  
"The Empress has ordered you to come back." He said and gently guided her horse away from the village. Lily sighed and gave one last glance toward the village. Her heart gave a small twang as she began to get further and further away from the village.  
  
* * *  
  
It came to a point that Helena became so annoying in the infirmary that she got kicked out.  
  
She miserably went outside where the rest of the men had just come out of the mines. Sirius taking advantage of his dirt clad clothes ran over and hugged Helena.  
  
"no!" she exclaimed. "First James and now you!"  
  
"James?" asked Sirius. "Is he O.K.? "  
  
Helena shrugged. "How should I know go look for yourself!" she snapped.  
  
Everyone ran towards the infirmary as Helena walked on. She saw a couple of girls playing in the mud. One girl seemed to be trying to wipe the mud of her.  
  
"Hello." Said Helena eyeing the blade the girl was using to wipe mud of her shoes. "Mud is an awfully annoying thing here."  
  
The girl shook her head. "I like mud."  
  
"Then why are you taking it of?" asked Helena as the girl took the mud of and put it in a bucket.  
  
"So I could do this!" the girl exclaimed and threw the bucket of mud at Helena.  
  
"Aaauughhh!" Helena shrieked and went back towards the infirmary. She slammed the door open where Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Carl and Jonathon were.  
  
James and Jonathon were shirtless. "James we're leaving!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his shirt with her index and thumb. "Put you're your shirt on now!"  
  
"We can't leave yet Helena." Said Sirius. "Some men are still trapped in the mines. And Jonathon was hurt pretty badly. It'll take a lot of money to get him better. Money only WE can provide."  
  
"I don't care." Said Helena. "I want to go home!" she began to cry.  
  
"Calm down Helena." Said Carl.  
  
"Why isn't Lily here yet?" asked James impatiently. "She didn't even reply my letter." His face was etched with worry. "Did she even get to the palace?"  
  
"I don't care about Lily!" Helena shrieked. "I want to go home!"  
  
"Listen I'LL go with Helena." Said Carl. "And I'll owl you once I find out about the whole Lily thing."  
  
James nodded. "Thank you Carl." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't mention it. Come on Helena." Said Carl.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily felt dread creep into her heart as they passed the palace gates. What terrible things would the Empress do to her now?  
  
She stepped down from her horse and at once felt a great pressure on her left arm. It was the Empress.  
  
"Chain her horse up!" she screamed in a fury. "She shouldn't even be allowed to come visit it! Counselor Pettigrew take away her parrot!"  
  
Lily felt Sophias grip tighten on her arm as she led Lily into the castle and threw her into her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Carl arrived home happily. He walked in and went to Lilys room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." came her voice.  
  
It was morning and Lily sat on her couch watching the sun rise. The rays of light shined on every right spot on her making her look like an angel. Carl not for the first time felt jealousy course through him at how lucky his brother was to have her.  
  
She looked up and her face was filled with happiness.  
  
"Carl!" she exclaimed and stood up. She ran and hugged him. "Carl I missed you so much! Where's James?"  
  
"James is still at the mines." Said Carl. "He was needed there."  
  
Lily nodded. "I understand. But sit. Tell me about your adventures at the mines."  
  
So Carl talked on and told her about what happened to James. He watched as her look of horror at James wounds turned into relief as Carl assured her he was O.K.  
  
Lily felt as if slowly things were getting better.atleast Carl had just arrived.  
  
"Oh and I don't think you've met Peter Pettigrew.Counselor Pettigrews son." Said Carl.  
  
Lily looked up as Carl called Peter. Lilys first impression was of a rat. He was fat with beady little eyes that looked scared of Lily as if she might hit him.  
  
"Hello Peter." Lily said gently as one might talk to a child. "My names Lily." She held out her hand and he shook it smiling shyly.  
  
"Oh Peter!" Helena called. Peter left then. Tommy who'd been hiding in the closet sleeping awoke to see Carl there.  
  
"Carl!" exclaimed Tommy jumping out of the closet where he'd been hidden.  
  
"Tommy?" asked Lily startled.  
  
Tommy nodded.  
  
"How did you." she began than a vision flashed in her mind. "You tied the letter to gossips leg! And I've been wondering about that for sometime now."  
  
Tommy nodded smiling proudly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh that Lily!" Helena exclaimed as she tried to write a letter. She finished and sent it of.  
  
"Oh Peter!" Helena called.  
  
"Y-yes Helena?" he asked.  
  
"Keep a look out for Count Snape.expect him to come within a day or two." Said Helena airily.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's hopeless at protocol Helena." Said Sophia. "Absolutely terrible."  
  
Lily stood there feeling angry while Helena smirked.  
  
"I could teach her." Carl cut in.  
  
"No Carl.I think.Helena should teach her." Said Sophia. She then left. Helena shooed Carl out and Lady Molly was the only one left.  
  
"Now lets begin." Said Helena evily. Lily did exactly as Helena said and when the Empress came to test her she stood shocked. Lily smiled proudly at her own skills of being able to do all of the instructions so well.  
  
"Never." muttered the Empress. "Never have I ever seen anyone follow protocol so badly."  
  
Lily stood there shocked.  
  
"Everything is wrong." Said Sophia. "You're impossible Lily. Impossible." She then turned and left. Lily turned on Helena.  
  
"You!" she spat. "You-you did that on purpose!"  
  
"I did no such thing!" asked Helena in mock hurt. She then sneered at Lily. "You're so gullible. You stole my James from me Lily. I can never forgive you for that."  
  
Lily looked after Helena and threw her blue book down.  
  
"I hate her!" Lily exclaimed fiercely. "I hate Helena, I hate the empress, I hate counselor Pettigrew, I hate the guards but most of all I hate James not being her!" she felt tears of frustration build up in her eyes and sat miserably down on the off white sofa.  
  
"Oh James." She whispered. "I miss you." The wind opened the windows of the room. A tear fell onto Lilys cheek and the wind blew it gently away.  
  
A/N: How was that? I worked all day on this chapter! I know I was kind of avoiding this story for awhile but now I have EVERYHING planned out! I promise not to abandon this story! And if I do abandon ANY of my stories I promise to tell everyone! But I wont abandon it.I work the hardest on this fic. Harder than I work on my others and I still barely have any reviews.come on pplz! I want some reviews.and more than what I usually get! Thos of you that did review this chapter thank you!?  
  
Thank Yous  
  
Clavel: thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lumie: James will get home soon.probably in the next chapter.  
  
Oliverwoodschic: See Lily DID go to the mines.sort of.  
  
UKNOWWHOSLITTLEPRINCESS:James will come home don't worry im not gonna leave him stuck in the mines.  
  
Boredblackgreenfrogs:you might be feeling a bit sorry for Lily when James comes back.and you might either want to kill me or Sophia.  
  
Heehee:lolz who LIKES the empress?  
  
MaggieDB:OoOOo no one likes the Empress.poor her. NOT! She deserves it but honestly she's not THAT bad.is she?  
  
Sinfonia:See I continued! I know its been awhile but hey I updated didn't I?  
  
Ecletia88:thanks! How did you know the spelling? Can you help me with a few other things to?  
  
Raven-gal2002:OK I'll read your story. As soon as I find some time. I've been busy with school and basketball practice.REALLY busy.  
  
Blank:anna is that you or is this someone else? Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
Can I please have more reviews? I hate to be picky.but pleaasssee?! 


	10. Chapter10: Zonkos Circus

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…not even the characters…maybe I own the names but NOT their personalities...they are either real people or characters owned by the Princess Sissi series creators. So do not sue! Besides even if you do all you'll get is my computer and maybe two cents or something.   
This chapter is dedicated to my beta eclectia88! THANK YOU!  
   
   
Lily sat across from Helena in the study room with Lady Molly.   
   
"Eventually-" said Lady Molly, obviously teaching Lily. "Hungary will be taken over by Austria."  
   
"Yes and my father will be the one to make them surrender," said Helena.  
   
"Never," said Lily. "Hungary will never surrender." Lily was obviously angry.   
   
"Oh yes they will and those outlaws will be put into their right places," Helena retorted.   
   
"Well I know one Hungarian who will never surrender," said Lily and turned the page of the book lying in front of her. A picture of Mundungus Fletcher was shown on it. He stared up at them with a great amount of dignity and occasionally blinked.   
   
***  
   
"I, Lord Butterscotch, the ring master of the Zonko's circus am proud to present the elastic human Arabella Figg," rumbled a jolly round man with blonde balding hair. He was of course the ringleader and there were many shrieks of delight as Arabella, the most beautiful maiden in Hungary, stepped out. She did a series of cartwheels and then bent herself into a pretzel shape. There was more applause. She then stood up straight and bent herself backwards so that her head was touching the ground and her hands touching the back of her feet. She then stood up and bowed. Roses were thrown from the crowd and Arabella, while smiling politely at everyone, caught site of a man standing underneath the wooden bleachers.   
   
He winked at her and raised his hat slightly of his head so that Arabella got a good look at him and then tipped his hat back down. He swished his cloak around himself so that nothing but a pair of smiling lips could be seen. Arabella quickly walked off stage, her heart beating fast.   
   
The man meanwhile stood and waited patiently and then he felt as if someone had hurled a sack of potatoes at him.   
   
"Arabella." He wheezed as Arabella held hugged him tightly. "I need air."  
   
"Never ever scare me like that again," she whispered harshly, her head resting against his chest. Two tears trickled down her cheek. "How did you escape?" she asked loosening her grip on him. "Mundungus I thought they had…" but she couldn't go on and buried her head in his shoulder.  
   
"Come now," said Mundungus, stroking her hair. "You really think those Austrians could harm me? They're such cowards that they cower at my shadow," he said breezily and then laughed. "Actually I had help from some friends."   
   
"Who?" asked Arabella and so Mundungus began to tell of his adventures. He told her about Duke Max, the posse, and, of course, Lily. "She seems wonderful," said Arabella.   
   
"She is and she and James even got into a fight because of me but they must have patched things up as now Lily is the next Empress of Austria," said Mundungus.   
   
Arabella opened her mouth to say something but suddenly a huge ruckus began in the circus and the two of them looked up. Marshal Vangrosburg stood in the middle of the ring and a soldier spoke up with his magically magnified voice.   
   
"This circus is now under the control of the Austrian Empire. All the circus members are ordered to pack and go to Austria for the Empresses entertainment and Marshal Vangrosburgs daughter's birthday!"  
   
The next thing Arabella knew was that she was roughly being pulled away from the safety of her sweetheart's arms.   
   
***  
   
"Will," said Helena.   
   
"Will not!" Lily yelled back.   
   
"Will too!"   
   
"Will not!"  
   
"They will too surrender, Lily Anastasia Isabella Evans (A/N: See that's why she has two different middle names!) And you know it!" Helena exclaimed punching the table with her fist in a very unladylike manner  
   
"They will not!" Lily bellowed. "Hungary will never surrender to Austria and Austria will never be able to take over Hungary so-"  
   
"Lily!" came an astonished voice.   
   
Lily and Helena looked up to see the Empress standing there in shock. "How dare you yell in such a barbaric way? Hardly the way should a princess act and you're going against your own country! Hungary is a very essential place for our country to take over."  
   
A huge commotion suddenly came blasting from outside and there was also some music. Lily and Helena rushed towards the balcony to see a plump, jolly man leading a circus.   
   
"Come one come all!" he yelled in a magically magnified voice. "To the Zonko's incorporated circus!"  
   
Lily and Helena watched clowns run around doing different antics. One levitated himself up into the air and then let himself fall. Both girls began to laugh.   
   
"Pleased Helena?" asked the Empress happily.  
   
"Oh yes your majesty," said Helena happily. "Thank you for allowing this circus to come here."  
   
"Your father had it sent all the way from Hungary," said the Empress warmly. "Besides, it's your birthday! Happy Birthday, dear."  
   
"Thank you your majesty," said Helena.   
   
"You may invite whomsoever you want to," said the Empress.   
   
"If you agree that Hungary will be taken over by us then maybe you'll be able to get an invitation from me to see the circus," said Helena in a whisper.   
   
"Never," said Lily.   
   
"Lily, that is no way to treat Helena! Especially when she's been so nice and has become your friend," said the Empress.  
   
"Helena, my friend?" asked Lily disbelievingly. "Ha. Don't make me laugh."  
   
"Oh, your Excellency, you see what I have to put up with?" asked Helena in pretend despair.   
   
"I know, dear, I know. Lily…how James chose you above Helena is beyond Me." The Empress said and left.   
   
***  
   
"Thank you for your help," said Jonathon to James.   
   
"No problem," said James before mounting his broom. "Sirius, Remus…lets go home," James said and kicked of into the air. He couldn't wait to see Lily again and found himself fantasizing about running his hands through her long hair.  
   
***  
   
Lily and Tommy stood in Lily's room laughing at Cherry's antics. The squirrel was, at the moment, chasing his own tail.   
   
"Oh Tommy he's so cute!" said Lily as the squirrel came to rest in Tommy's hand.   
   
A sound came from outside. Lily and Tommy both looked towards the door.   
   
***  
   
Helena listened to the laughter coming from Lily's room. The door suddenly opened and Helena fell into the room.   
   
"Looking for something?" asked Lily raising an eyebrow expectedly.   
   
"I l-lost my earring," Helena stuttered. "But it's not here." She then walked away.  
Lily slammed the door shut but not before saying, "Next time Helena you might want to be a bit quieter while playing spy."   
   
Helena smiled and whispered, "There won't be a next time Lily Evans…I know your little secret now."  
   
A shadow came over her and Helena looked up. "You!" she exclaimed.  
   
***  
   
Lily went into her closet where Tommy lay at the top part of her clothes shelf. It had been made into a bed for him as to hide him from lady Molly and the other maids that came in at different times.   
   
"We'll have to be careful from now on," said Lily, smoothing the covers over Tommy. "Helena is a real pain. Anyway, sleep tight," said Lily and kissed him on the forehead before getting ready for bed.   
   
***  
   
The next day Lily sat in her room when suddenly Carl came in.   
   
"Lily quickly. Counselor Pettigrew had some spy exploring the castle because he thought that there was a Hungarian spy on the loose. Anyway right now they are on their way up to the attic WITH my mother because of a huge crash that just took place up there and-and-"  
   
"And?" Lily prompted.   
   
"And Tommy had been up exploring in the attic!"   
   
Lily stood up quickly. "Come on," she said and raced out of her room with Carl following close behind.   
   
They raced up to the attic as Lily's room was on one of the top floors. What Lily saw made her heart stop. It looked as if a bookshelf had fallen over Tommy and only his upper torso stuck out.   
   
"Tommy!" Lily exclaimed and ran over to him. "Tommy, are you okay?"   
   
She heard a feeble cough. "Get this thing off me," he wheezed.   
   
"My wand…my wand…I need a new one!" Lily exclaimed suddenly, remembering how hers broke. "Carl…" she looked at him but Carl was already on it. He took his wand and levitated the bookshelf so that it was standing on itself properly. Lily embraced Tommy in a hug.   
   
"Tommy, I was so scared!" Lily exclaimed. "You're like a little brother to me you know that? I'd die if anything happened to you!"   
   
"Lily make the speech some other time," Carl urged. "Mother is coming."  
   
The doorknob belonging to the entrance door began to rattle.   
   
"Too late," said Carl, gulping.   
   
***  
   
The Empress, in the lead, opened the door to see Lily sitting on the piano and Carl playing.   
   
"And there you'll be," Lily finished off, her voice ringing in the empty attic.   
   
Carl stared at her. Her voice was mesmerizing. He'd only heard her sing a few words but it was as if she had put a spell on him where he wanted to hear more of her voice. It was so light and soft. It was clear and a twinkling sort of singing voice. Counselor Pettigrew and the Empress also stood as if they had been hit with a stunning spell but Empress Sophia quickly recovered.   
   
"Well, Counselor Pettigrew, there's your spy," spat Empress Sophia. "The peasant is brushing up on her singing. What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "Lily, you caused us all quite a shock. We thought a terrible accident had taken place up here. I will not tolerate this, Lily, do you understand?"   
   
"Yes, your majesty," said Lily, jumping of the piano. "I understand."  
   
"But, Mother, she didn't do anything-" Carl began but Empress Sophia cut him off.  
  
"Carl, be quiet. You know better than to argue with your mother," reprimanded the Empress.   
   
"Yes, mother," Carl mumbled.   
   
"Lily, go to your room at once and Counselor Pettigrew have that piano disposed of," said the Empress.   
   
"Yes, your Excellency. I'll see to it that Peter carries out your orders."  
   
"Make sure he does," said Sophia coolly. "I doubt he's even thrown out that rotten egg I told him to a few years ago."  
   
Lily stared at the piano before going out of the attic and into her room.   
   
***  
   
"Peter?" asked Carl.   
   
"Yeah?" asked Peter, looking up.  
   
"Did your dad tell you to get rid of that piano yet?"  
   
"What piano?" asked Peter.  
   
"Good…now listen to me carefully…" said Carl and walked down the hall with Peter.   
   
***  
   
Lily sat in her room with Lady Molly brushing her hair.   
   
"I miss my home," Lily sighed.   
   
"Maybe after you get married you can go and visit it…"Lady Molly trailed off.  
   
"If the Empress ever allows me to get married," Lily said bitterly. "I miss Bavaria so much!" she exclaimed, staring at her clasped hands.  
   
"That reminds me!" Lady Molly exclaimed. "Rumor around the castle has it that a visitor just came from Bavaria!"  
   
"Papa!" Lily exclaimed. "It MUST be Papa!"  
   
Lily stood up, nearly knocking her chair backwards, and went towards her room door. It was suddenly flung open and Lily got ready to fling her arms around the person she thought was her father but looked at the man's face just in time.   
   
"You!" Lily spat.   
   
"Funny…Helena had the same reaction when she saw me. Although she was more delighted than angry."   
   
"What do you want Count Snape?" Lily asked angrily. "Who invited you here?"  
   
"I did," said Helena stepping into Lily's room.   
   
"How dare you-" Lily began but was cut off by Count Snape.   
   
"Dear girl how could you possibly EVER think your father would come to see you?" sneered Snape. "Do you know what's going on at Posse right now? They are happy. They love the fact that you're finally gone. In fact I was there the other day and I told them I was coming here to Austria where their precious daughter Lily was. Do you know, Ms. Lily, what their reaction was?" asked Snape advancing on her as Lily took steps backwards.   
   
"What?" asked Lily defiantly.   
   
"They asked me who cares! They said as far as they know they have only three daughters. They have forgotten you! They do not even remember you anymore! They do not miss you and Carly is now known as the second oldest girl in the family. Do you not wonder why an invitation to Petunia's wedding was not sent to you?"  
   
Lily was pushed up against the wall now. Lady Molly then spoke up. "I demand you to leave right now young man or I shall call the guards!" but Snape ignored her.   
   
"Because Petunia hates me and doesn't want me at her wedding," Lily spat, anger burning in her eyes.   
   
"Yes but don't you think your mother would've convinced her otherwise…would've convinced her to invite her 'favorite' daughter?" Snape asked, taking no notice of how close he was to her and tried to if possible take another step towards her. "But she didn't and you know why?" he asked. Lily tilted her head away from him. "It's because they do not think you are part of the family anymore…especially your father who hates the fact that you're marrying an Austrian Prince."   
   
"Liar!" Lily exclaimed and tried to push him of her but to no avail.   
   
Helena had paled during this time. "Count Snape that's going too far!" she exclaimed and pulled the man of Lily. "How dare you speak to her this way? The poor girl! Look at her!"   
   
Lily's eyes were wide in shock and she shook violently. Both anger and fear were in her eyes.   
   
"Count Snape, get out of here!" Helena yelled and pointed to the door.   
Count Snape glared at Helena. He raised a hand and Lily thought he might strike Helena but instead he caught himself and stormed out of the room with out another word.   
   
Lily was speechless. In the end she was able to mutter a very thankful "Thank you."  
Lily then thought of a question. "Why?" she asked.   
   
"That Count Snape was so mean to you Lily," said Helena. "I just couldn't let him stand there and say such things…-no one's that heartless."   
   
Lily didn't reply.   
   
"Listen Lily maybe we just got off on the wrong foot," Helena started. "I'd like to be friends with you if you don't mind. To prove it here's an invitation to the circus. Can you ever forgive me? I'm really sorry," she added tentatively.   
   
"Helena this is great!" Lily exclaimed taking the invitation from her. "I'd love to be friends with you," she said and hugged Helena.   
   
"I'm so happy Lily," Helena said. "Now why don't we go tell Tommy the good news?"   
   
"You know about Tommy?" asked Lily flabbergasted.   
   
"Of course I knew about him," said Helena as she followed Lily towards her closet.   
   
"Tommy!" Lily called. She touched a shelf in her closet and it swung open to reveal Tommy standing there.   
   
"Lily! Look out Helena's right behind you!" Tommy exclaimed.   
   
Lily laughed. "Don't be stupid Tommy. Helena and I are friends now."  
   
"Are you sure she can be trusted?" asked Tommy suspiciously.   
   
"Why of course she can be trusted," said Lily. "Lady Molly doesn't even know about you Tommy and Helena does. She's known for God knows how long and never spoke a word about it to anyone."  
   
Lady Molly then came into the walk in closet. "Goodness me what's that child doing here?" she asked in surprise.   
   
Lily thought for a moment. "Lady Molly please you mustn't tell anyone anything said in this room."  
   
"I won't child I promise but please give me an explanation. Although, I'm not surprised at it. Helena and you becoming friends, a boy popping out of a closet what's next? Count Snape in a dress (A/N: Not in this lifetime!)?"  
   
Lily giggled. She then told Lady Molly the whole story with Helena listening intently.   
"Now you know the whole story too, Helena," said Lily smiling.   
   
"Yes and now Lily dear you must learn never to trust a double edged sword," said Helena, smiling with malice in her eyes. "Fool. You've just spilled everything out to me! And here I was thinking that I might just be able to catch Tommy but now….Oh the Empress will love this."   
   
"But you fought with C-Count Snape and-" Lily started.  
   
"It was all a setup Lily to gain your trust," said Helena off-handedly. "You're too easy to deceive. This wasn't even fun." She yawned and made a grab for Tommy who jumped back away from her. Count Snape stormed in at that moment.   
   
"I knew the boy was hiding in here! I just knew it!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Helena how could you?" asked Lady Molly angrily.  
   
"Like this," she said, smirking. Count Snape ran after Tommy, who ran out of the closet and into Lily's room. Lily ran after Count Snape trying to catch him and give Tommy time to escape. Tommy took a leap out of Lily's window and landed on a small snow dune underneath her window. Count Snape went after him and Lily after taking a deep breath jumped onto the window ledge and made ready to jump.   
   
"What's is the meaning of this?" came a voice. Lily turned to see Empress Sophia standing there. "Lily, get down from there this instant!"  
   
Lily stepped down. "Your Excellency I-" Lily began but Helena cut in.   
   
"Your Excellency, she stole my invitation and tried to escape by jumping out of the window!" Helena exclaimed. "See!" she pointed to Lily's hand, which held the invitation to the circus.   
   
"What nonsense! Your majesty Helena is the one at fault! She-" Lady Molly began but the Empress held a hand up.   
   
"Lady Molly I had not expected you to lie and stick up for her."  
   
"But your majesty-"  
   
"Silence, Lady Molly, or I shall have you relieved of your duties."  
   
Lady Molly lowered her head. "Yes, your Excellency."   
   
"AS for you!" The Empress whirled around and stared at Lily. "You are forbidden to leave your room at all today! Tonight the circus is entertaining Helena for her birthday and I will not have you ruin her birthday!"   
   
Lily didn't reply.   
   
The Empress went on "And even if you do manage to get a ticket you can forget about coming. I, as Empress, have forbidden you to attend…-at all."  
   
Empress Sophia turned and left with Helena behind her smirking.   
Lily stared at their retreating backs unable to say anything.   
   
***  
   
Tommy ran towards the circus tent with Snape behind him. He took a sharp turn behind the tent and ran into a cabin belonging to one of the circus people. He slipped inside a small portable cabinet and held his breath. He felt footsteps coming closer and closer to the cabinet until the handle was about to turn.   
   
***  
   
"Hey, what are you doing in here?" demanded Arabella, coming into her small cabin.  
   
Snape looked up. "Erm-" he started. "Terribly sorry to bother you Ms.-"  
   
"Figg," said Arabella.   
   
"Yes, Miss Figg, but you see I believe one of my servant boys is hiding in your closet."  
   
"There's no one in my closet, I assure you," said Arabella icily. "I know who you are Count Snape. I've heard much about you. Now please leave." She pointed to the door.   
   
"But-but-" he stuttered.   
   
"If you're so sure there's someone in my closet then fine. Lets have a look," said Arabella and put her hand on the side of her closet casually. A small button gave way unknown to Snape and Arabella lifted her hand. She opened the door. No one was there.   
   
"But I could've sworn-he was-he came in-but then-" Snape looked inside the closet and stuck his greasy head practically all the way in. He emerged with a sigh. "Sorry to have bothered you," he said and left.   
   
Arabella waited until the door banged shut. She then reached over to the side of her closet and after shutting the closet doors she pushed the side closet button. It gave way again and she opened the doors. Tommy sat there clumsily with Cherry.   
   
"Thank you," said Tommy. "But how'd you do that? And without magic?"   
   
"My closet has a fake bottom. Now who are you?" asked Arabella picking up a brush for her hair.   
   
"I'm Tommy," he said.   
   
Arabella dropped her brush. "Tommy?" she asked her ears perking up. "Do you know Lily?"   
   
Tommy nodded proudly. "In fact I'm her best friend."   
   
Arabella smiled. "I need you to give a message to Lily somehow. It's from Mundungus on behalf of Hungary."  
   
"There's no way I could-how do you know Mundungus?" Tommy asked and then went on. "I can't you see Count Snape is after me and he'll surely spot me if I go out."  
   
"Never mind Mundungus. He's a dear friend of mine. Now, will Lily be coming to the show?" asked Arabella quickly.  
   
Tommy nodded. "Helena gave her an invitation."  
   
"Well then," said Arabella. She took a mirror and with a very complicated series of turns to the right and left the handle fell out to reveal it hollow on the inside. Arabella put a note inside of it. "I know how to get this to her," said Arabella, satisfied.   
"Now to give you a disguise." She snapped her fingers. "The best way to hide in a circus is to be part of it."   
She got out some white powder.   
   
"Good idea!" exclaimed Tommy happily.  
   
Neither noticed Snape spying through a window.  
   
***  
   
Lily sat forlornly on her bed. It was evening and the circus was about to begin. She watched the Empress along with Helena, Carl, Counselor Pettigrew and Peter ride in carriages to the short distance of where the circus was located on the palace grounds. Fairy lights were everywhere and the inside of the tent glowed brightly. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.   
   
She looked up to see Lady Molly staring down at her questioningly. "Well?" she asked expectantly. "Aren't you going to get ready for the circus?"  
   
"Oh Lady Molly you know what happened." Said Lily bitterly. "The Empress has forbidden me to go."  
   
"Forbidden, smidden. I'm tired of following her unruly orders. Come on Lily you have a circus to get ready for," said Lady Molly, and threw a well chosen emerald green gown of Lily's onto her bed.   
   
Lily smiled at Lady Molly gratefully and wiped away a small tear from her cheek.   
   
***  
   
Count Snape sat under the bleachers ready to give Counselor Pettigrew the signal. "I just have to find out which one's that insolent little peasant brat," he muttered.   
   
Above him Carl and the Empress sat chatting and completely unaware of what was going to happen.   
   
"But mother Lily should've been-"  
   
"Not another word Carl," said the Empress. "I don't want to hear one more word about Lily."  
   
"Yes mother," said Carl and bowed his head. Helena sat fanning herself. A tight-rope walker suddenly appeared and began to do flips on the tightrope.   
   
"Boring," said Helena, yawning.   
   
Carl suddenly looked up to see Lily walking into the tent. All eyes suddenly riveted towards Lily. She came walking into the tent wearing an emerald green gown with long sleeves. Her long fiery red hair flowed down her back in a mane and shone beautifully. Clips held her hair back from her face with two thin wisps framing it and the necklace Carl had given her rested on her neck.   
   
Carl stood up suddenly and offered Lily his seat. Lily bowed slightly before accepting and sat down. Lady Molly went to stand behind the box the whole family was sitting in as Carl sat down in a seat beside Peter and behind Lily.  
   
"You look great Lily," Carl whispered from behind.   
   
"Thanks," Lily whispered. She suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist tightly. The Empress who was sitting beside her said through gritted teeth.   
   
"I'll see to you after the circus."   
   
Lily pulled her hand away and ignored her.   
   
Arabella suddenly came out.   
   
"And may I present the human elastic!" said the ringmaster, Lord Butterscotch.   
   
Arabella bowed and then made her body into a pretzel shape. Many people clapped and then she stood up and balanced herself on the toes of her right foot. She the bent backwards making her left leg rise up as her head dipped down behind her.   
   
Many people applauded and Arabella stood up. She bowed and then got a mirror out of her long purple cloak.   
   
"May I present the magic mirror! It works without a wand and has not even been charmed." She called a little girl up to test it with her wand. The girl performed a few simple spells and declared that nothing had been done to the mirror. "It was given to me by an Indian who said that since the beginning of time this mirror has held magical powers. It shows a person their true identity. See." She held the mirror up in front of the girl and a mockingbird appeared. "A mockingbird!" declared Arabella. "Always helping others and never harming. You must be a very sweet girl."  
   
The girl looked away shyly and ran back to her seat.  
   
"Try me next!" exclaimed Helena.   
   
Arabella walked towards Helena and held the mirror up. A Toad appeared on the mirror. A roar of laughter issued from everyone who had seen and Arabella decided to save the deceitful girl some embarrassment and not tell everyone. She then went up to Lily. Holding the mirror in front of Lily it suddenly showed Lily. But instead Lily was wearing a wedding gown and a golden crown rested on her head. "A Princess. A beautiful Princess destined to be Queen and lead her people!" Arabella announced.   
   
Lily smiled.   
   
"Keep it Princess," said Arabella gently and slipped the mirror into Lily's hand. "You'll be surprised what information this mirror holds." She then turned and left. Everyone applauded Arabella.   
   
The clowns suddenly came out and started doing different acrobats. There was one clown though that kept on messing up and people laughed as he tried to balance a plate on his nose but messed up terribly. Everyone thought it was part of the show. But little did they know who the clown really was…   
   
***  
   
Tommy failed miserably and the plate fell with a crash to the floor. He looked around and saw Lily sitting there laughing merrily. He tried to catch her eye but she was busy talking with Carl and Peter. She looked up and saw him. Tommy tried to wave at her but suddenly it was time for the hardest part of the show. The clown pyramid. Lily didn't show any sign of knowing that it was him.   
   
Tommy stood at the bottom of the Pyramid with four other boy clowns. Then suddenly Cherry decided to reveal himself and jumped out of Tommys small pouch.   
   
"Cherry no!" Tommy hissed and made a grab for him. The whole pyramid suddenly came tumbling down as Tommy ran about trying to catch Cherry. Austrian guards suddenly appeared, surrounding the circus ring.   
   
Counselor Pettigrew stood up. "Terribly sorry, Ms. Vangrosburg, for cutting your birthday party short," he said and then in a magically magnified voice spoke up. "This circus is under arrest for being in league with the Hungarian outlaw Mundungus Fletcher! Especially Arabella Figg!" he pointed towards Arabella and realization dawned on Lilys eyes. Arabella Figg…….-Mundunguse's sweetheart!  
   
But Lily had no more time to think as the Empress grabbed her arm and pulled her up suddenly.   
   
"Come with me you rebel!" she hissed as Helena took the mirror from Lily.  
   
"I'll show this mirror to not mess with me." She muttered. "A frog honestly. I was supposed to be the princess…" and Helena walked of trying to get the mirror show her as a princess. Right now however the mirror only showed a toad.   
   
Lily was dragged all the way to the front of the castle.   
   
"Bring out her old things!" called the Empress. In less than twenty minutes guards had brought out Lily's old Bavarian things. The last memories of Bavaria she had left. "Burn them!"  
   
"No!" Lily exclaimed trying to free herself from the Empress's grip. She watched as her old photo albums were thrown in. Pictures of her and her family. Pictures of her father and the only picture of her and Petunia when they had been friends as little girls. She watched her old dresses go up in flames. Dresses that held so many memories. The first dress James had ever seen her in. The dress she had worn when James had proposed to her. The first dress she'd ever worn. She didn't cry. She refused to cry. She just silently watched the black smoke rise up into the sky. Helena stood there snickering.   
   
"Oh look the little peasants crying for her peasant things," she snickered.   
   
Lily at that moment felt anger boil and spill over. She freed her arm from the Empresses grasp and brought her hand back.   
A deafening crack filled the air that could be heard above the merrily crackling fire. Helena staggered back clutching her cheek.   
   
"I am sick and tired of you Helena!" Lily shrieked. "You are always bad mouthing me to the Empress and are always plotting against me! I hope you're happy you conniving little wretch! I have nothing left to remember my old home by! Nothing!" Lily had a deranged look about her and her hair was a mess. She looked as if she'd kill anyone that came within a few feet of her. This however did not scare the Empress.   
   
"What impudence! You disrespectful girl! How dare you talk to Helena like that?" The Empress gasped. "Helena is a thousand times better than you. You shall never be half the lady she is. I think I must teach you another lesson! Lady Molly is going to be relieved from her duties."  
   
Lily's eyes widened. Lady Molly had nowhere else to go. She'd always worked in the palace.  
   
"I'm not finished yet," the Empress said. She dragged Lily by the hand into a small room in the palace. The next thing Lily knew her long hair, which had grown all the way down to just below her butt, was being cut. It was cut all the way up to the small of her back. When Lily looked in the mirror she had to admit it looked stylish. It had been cut into layers starting from just beneath her face and two strands framed it perfectly but her hair had been cut. She hadn't had it actually cut for sometime. A trim here and there did not count as a haircut. But this…Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew it her more vain side crying over something so small as this but she'd become so attached to her hair and James had always loved her hair. He'd always liked the fact that it was so long.   
   
Lily was pushed into her room where she fell into bed face down. A small click told her that the Empress had locked her door. She began to cry. She began to let everything out. She just didn't let the tears just pour out of her eyes, she let out all her pain and sorrow in those tears. She heard a small click and knew that Empress Sophia had opened the door. She was too caught up between her crying and wondering why Sophia was going to punish her again to notice that whoever it was, was now sitting on edge of the bed beside her. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her back and recognized it immediately.   
   
"My Lily what's wrong?" asked a concerned voice running their hand up and down her back for comfort. Lily turned onto her back and looked up into the warm eyes of James Potter full of concern. Indescribable joy filled Lily. James was back.  
   
"Oh James," Lily sobbed. "I missed you so much." She let her hands snake around his neck as James leaned in.  
   
James bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. As the kiss gradually deepened a warm feeling spread through Lily and she felt as if everything was all right again.  
  
A/N: This thing is 28 pages long! Considering its size I don't think I took THAT long to update! And then I had to write EVERYTHING over after my comp crashed! Plus basketball practice, tests and other stuff! But I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SPECIAL RECOGNITION GOES TO Wildcat Ohrya for being my hundredth reviewer! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!   
  
Kaite: I really am sorry for not updating for so long and I hope you don't mind! So you cant come on regularly? Hmm….if you have an email address give me that and maybe we could work something out. Thank you for liking my story so much! And I really DO feel guilty for not updating for so long but 28 pages! And I had to write them over after my comp crashed! I really hope you don't mind! Just tell me ur email and we'll work something out or email me at ruby_devilsangel@hotmail.com.   
  
Ityw: I know! Helenas REALLY SPOILT!  
  
The-girl-who-lived: Lolz and you said there was nothing left for the Empress to do!  
HPdreamer: correction I told oliverwoodschic that lily SORT OF reached the mines. THANKS for reading this whole thing!   
MKHfanforlife: Was this chapter better than the last? **lookes around hopefully**  
  
Lilykat: I had Lily slap Helena JUST for you! Lolz. ;)  
Eleya Hynin: They are not in Hogwarts cuz they are royalty and have special tutors and stuff. Lily isn't in Hogwarts couse her family was 2 poor to send her and she learned from one of the town wizards. Besides! If they went to Hogwarts it would destroy the whole plot!  
Bubblegum*girl: see I did some more-er A LOT more.   
Sinfonia: Sorry we wont be seeing Jonathon more in the way YOU think-although he might make an appearance here and there but nothing major really.   
Lilyflower8602: Glad you like it!   
Oliverwoodschic: its ok I LOVE nags! Writers block? Well I know how that feels but I get rid of mine by just sitting infront of the comp and start typing. Another way is to reread your story a few times.   
Nin: Thanks. Well I kept on writing. And 28 pages 2!   
Wildcat Ohrya: Yay! You got me to that big one zero zero! THANK YOU!  
Btowmbabe: I would've done that except I think James took the cloak with him. Lolz. I know it's a bit angst-y but hey whjat fun would it be if it wasn't?  
Sirena: SEE! James came home! Hope ur happy! Next chapter will contain some fluff!  
Goodmorning(iluvfrogs):) :) :( :P: see they got 2 see each other again! Good thing I gave James that extra key to Lilys room eh? **wink wink**  
THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU GUYS REALLY KEEP ME WRITING THIS THING! One more thing! The PRINCESS SISSI SERIES ARE BINGH CONTINUED! I need help! Has anyone seen ALL the shows?! Even the new ones? 


	11. CHapter11: Missed you

PURE L/J fluff! Oh and this aint betad cuz non of the betas replied. And its cuz of tehri NON rpe;lying that the chaps so late. This was written the day after I updated. I think every person that betas my stories dies or something..  
  
"-and then Arabella gave me this mirror." Lily said. But as soon as she got to that part she stopped. It reminded her to much of what happened afterwards. So far she'd avoided mentioning anything bad that had happened to her. Lily had sometime during the night changed into her nightgown. James lay beside her on the bed with his arms around her. They'd talked all night and slept not a wink. Lily felt as if she could go on like this forever. James beside her for eternity and neither having to be apart from the other. She turned so that her head was buried in his shoulder and her hair spread over her face hiding it from view. Mainly so James wouldn't see the tears build up in her eyes.  
  
"Lily?" asked James worriedly. "Is something wrong?" he winced as he saw her hair again. How could they have cut it...or better yet who? Lily didn't reply. "Lily who cut your hair?" asked James but he still got no reply. "Why were you crying when I came home?"  
  
Lily felt James move her hair away from her face. He stared straight at her and asked again. "Why were you crying when I came home? Did they treat you well while I was away?"  
  
Lily shook her head slowly. "Th-they cut my hair-" she choked out and suddenly felt words fall easily from her lips. She told him everything. Ever since she had come to the palace was where she started. As she told James the whole story she saw the fire in his eyes build up. It had taken James awhile to calm her down and now she had started again.  
  
"Shhh." He said soothingly once she had finished. "It's alright. I'm here now. Have I ever let any harm befall you?"  
  
"N-no." Lily choked out.  
  
"Then trust me." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Lily suddenly relaxed as James pulled her into a hug..  
  
"I love you so much James." Lily whispered hugging him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
In reply James kissed her forehead. "I have to go speak to mother Lily." He whispered.  
  
"No not yet. Stay awhile longer." Lily whispered.  
  
James then stood up with great reluctance. "Listen Lily. I should go meet mother. She'll probably mind if I don't."  
  
"Don't go." Lily pleaded lacing her hands with his.  
  
James sighed. "I have no choice. You know I'd rather stay here but mother." he trailed of.  
  
Lily sighed and reluctantly pulled her hands away from his.  
  
"Get some sleep in the meantime." Said James and kissed her forehead.  
  
* * *  
  
"He what?!" the Empress exclaimed slamming her hands down onto her desk.  
  
"yes your excellency." Said counselor Pettigrew. "His highness was spotted going into princess Lilys room but he never came out. Or hasn't yet."  
  
"Dear God." Empress Sophia muttered. "Counselor I'm counting on you to not let this get out. The press would have a field day. If he wanted to see the girl why did he not come to me? He always comes to me first when he comes home from such trips. I could've arranged for those two to-"  
  
"Your majesty if I may say maybe our young prince had other things in mind instead of seeing."  
  
"Nonsense. My son is not like that. I place complete trust in him." Said Empress Sophia. "And I know that Lily does also."  
  
"Forgive me your majesty." Pettigrew mumbled before turning and leaving. As soon as petigrew left James walked in.  
  
"James my son." Said the Empress pleasantly suddenly standing up. She walked over to him and hugged him. Pulling back she stared at him approvingly. "I'm so proud of you. You're a hero to your people now. But next time please be careful."  
  
"Next time I'll be taking Lily with me." James retorted coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sophia.  
  
"Don't play games mother. I know how you treated her." Said James angrily. "I'm having her animals set free. I also expect not to hear anymore about Lily being mistreated behind my back. I'm also returning to Lady Molly her duties."James then turned and left breathing very hard. In all his life he had never shown so much disobeidiance.  
  
The Empress sighed and sat down feeling faint. "Oh dear." She murmured. "This has become a habit of mine. I must have a medi wizard check me up."  
  
* * *  
  
"If he thinks I'm going to go to sleep he's crazy." Lily declared getting out of bed. She began to get dressed for the day. When Lily emerged from her closet with her hair flowing down in a red mane she saw Lady molly standing there.  
  
"Lady Molly!" Lily exclaimed and hugged her.  
  
"Hello Lily." Said Lady Molly. "How are you?"  
  
"Fi-" Lily began but a sudden noise from outside her door made her stop. She opened the door and shadow came bounding in. A letter was tied to his collar. Lily took the letter and read it. 'From someone who loves you.' It read. "James." Lily sighed happily.  
  
"Well any plans for today?" asked Lady Molly.  
  
"Well I was hoping if you knew where Tommy was? I haven't seen him since yesterday and I'm beginning to get worried." Said Lily.  
  
"Last I heard he was hiding in the circus." Said Lady Molly.  
  
"The circus? Oh no. Lady Molly the whole circus was arrested yesterday." Said Lily. She looked outside her window. "Everyone except the ring master." Said Lily. A neighing sound made her look outside again and she saw Tempest standing there. "James freed tempest just in time." Said Lily and began to run down the stairs. Lady Molly grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Lily you'll catch your death of cold." She reprimanded. "Change into something warmer."  
  
Lily sighed. Lady Molly-a mother away from home she was.  
  
* * *  
  
"Counselor Pettigrew where is Lilys parrot?" James demanded.  
  
"Well your excellency you must know that the parrot has a er-remarkable talent. Due to that talent he seemed the ideal-well-you see-" Pettigrew stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out." Said James.  
  
"I sent him on a secret mission." Said Pettigrew.  
  
"What kind of secret mission?" asked James.  
  
* * * Inside a dark dingy dungeon sat Arabella Figg in a black cloak with her fellow circus members. A bird stood there on a small stone staring at them all with his eyes intently.  
  
"Oh that Counselor Pettigrew." Arabella muttered. "I wish he'd just shove off."  
  
"Shhh." Said a clown. "That bird will tell Counselor Pettigrew everything we say."  
  
"Tell Counsellor Pettigrew everything you say." The bird repeated. "Counselors Pettigrew I wish he'd shove of."  
  
"Oh that's why you here? To be a spy eh?" asked Arabella raising on eyebrow. She stood up and walked over to the bird. "Tell that Counselor Pettigrew that he's a-a-a-  
  
* * *  
  
"-a fool Pettigrew." James said. "You sent Telltale to go spy on the Hungarian rebels? Have you ever thought of the fact that they might harm him or do magic on him?"  
  
"Their wands were confiscated." Said Pettigrew.  
  
"What about no wand magic? If they become angry enough they can do that." Said James angrily.  
  
Counselor Pettigrew opened his mouth to say something but James cut him of.  
  
"I want telltale back in Lilys possession as soon as possible. Understand?" asked James sternly.  
  
"Understood majesty." Pettigrew replied.  
  
James turned and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily rode her horse down towards the circus tent. The ring master stood there training horses to jump over fences and whatnot. Lily expertly stood up on Tempest and jumped onto another horse, expertly making him jump into the air. In mid air Lily jumped back onto Tempests back and then jumped of again landing right beside Lord Butterscotch.  
  
"Oh I haven't done that in ages." Said Lily laughing. "It felt so good to be able to do those tricks. Almost as if I were back in Bavaria."  
  
"Princess that was marvelous." Said Lord Butterscotch. "I'd ask you to join the circus if I didn't know who you were."  
  
Lily laughed. "My father always said I should join the circus. He said I'd be rolling in money if I did."  
  
"Indeed princess he was right. You would. But what brings you here princess? I don't think we've been properly introduced though. I am Lord Butterscotch the owner of this circus. Well actually I'm just the ring master. The owner of this circus is Zonkos inc."  
  
"And I'm Lily." Said Lily shaking his hand. "Now Lord Butterscotch I come here on urgent business." Said Lily seriously. "I need to know what happened to the circus members after they were arrested."  
  
"they were all put in jail." Said Lord Butterscotch. "The only reason I wasn't chucked in too was because I'm British."  
  
Lily nodded. "Tell me did you see a small boy being carried of at all?"  
  
Lord Butterscotch thought a minute. "No Princess I didn't." he said finally.  
  
Lily sighed a breath of relief at least that meant Tommy was safe.  
  
"Oh but there was a boy being carried of by this man. The boy had a squirrel with him."  
  
Lily turned around. "Can you describe the man?" she asked.  
  
"Well I remember he had greasy hair."  
  
Lily groaned. "Count Snape." She muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Boy!" roared Count Snape to Tommy. "I told you I wanted my coat dusted of!"  
  
"but it IS dusted of." Said Tommy in a small voice. He was magically stuck in the room Count Snape was staying in. He couldn't leave unless he somehow got a hold of Count Snapes wand.  
  
"Then what's this?" asked Count Snape pointing to some lint on his jacket. He angrily shoved Tommy away from his side making Tommy fall to the ground. He got up and left but not before spraying some horrible cologne onto himself.  
  
Tommy began coughing violently. "He needs to get a new cologne." Tommy said coughing. Cherry then came out of his small puoch. "Cherry! I almost forgot about you!" exclaimed Tommy.  
  
* * *  
  
Count Snape walked into Counselor Pettigrews office trhough a secret passageway on the right.  
  
"Everything going according to plan?" asked Snape.  
  
"Perfectly." Said Pettigrew. "As long as Princess Lily or Prince James don't interefere. Prince James has interfered enough as it is. He has ordered us to-" he made a face. " free the Hungarians." Petigrew stood up.  
  
"Wait no not yet." Said Snape. "He didn't say when to free them did he?" asked Snape slyly.  
  
Pettigrew smiled maliciously. "You have a point." He said. "Besides we could always use the excuse that they have Arabella Figg with them. A sure to be spy."  
  
"Mundungus Fletchers sweetheart." Said Snape making a face. "Well I must be of. I need to go check up on the prisoners."  
  
"Make sure you are seen by no one." Said Pttigrew warninglyt. As soon as Snape left he went into a coughing fit. "I must not be paying him well enough." Said Pettigrew. "Especia;;y if he has resorted to vuying cheap colognes." Pettigrew coughed again.  
  
* * *  
  
"There must be some trick!" Helena exclaimed shrilly. "A spell to make people that Figg girl didn't like to have bad animals."  
  
"Helena." Said carl exasperatedly. "Get over it."  
  
"I will not rest until-"  
  
James suddenly walked in. "Carl!" he exclaimed and hugged him. "Good to see you dear brother."  
  
"James!" Carl eclaimed happily. He then added in an undertone. "helenas been driving me nutters James. Help me."  
  
James had to stop himself from laughing. "Marauders to the resuce." He replied. As if on cue Sirius, Remus and Peter came bounding in.  
  
"Helenaaaaaaaa!" Sirius said. "Dahling how are you?" he purposefully hugged her wrinkling her dress.  
  
"Get of you big buffoon!" Helena exclaimed.  
  
"Tut tut. Is that any way to greet a friend who has escaped mortal peril?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You escaped?!" Helena exclaimed horrified. "Crap."  
  
Pettigrew suddenly spilt a whole bottom of perfume onto Helenas gloves. "No! You klutz! How could you?" Helna exclaimed walking over to her vanity and grabbing her gloves. "Those were my best gloves!"  
  
Remus walked over to James and Carl. "I think we'll be bale to keep her busy." Said Remus.  
  
"OUT!" Helna shriked. "EVERYONE OUT!"  
  
"But wqe want to spend sometime with carly Carl over here!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"TAKE CARK WITH YOU!" she exclaimed. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
The five of them ran out laughing.  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked Remus. "Haven't seen her at all today."  
  
"Oh she's probably in her room." Said James of handedly. He along with the others walked towards Lily room and James knocked once.  
  
Lady Molly opened the door.  
  
"Is Lily still asleep?" asked James trying to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Asleep?" asked Lady Molly as if James had gone bonkers. "That girl? Dear no. AS soon as you left she got up to go find Tommy."  
  
"Tommys here to?" asked James.  
  
Carl nodded. "Yes and he's been hiding himself from everyone for quite awhile now. He's quite smart."  
  
"So where can we find her?" asked James.  
  
"I don't know where the girl went." Said Lady Molly. "you freed her horse and it was as much as I could od to get her to change first before running out to find that boy. But you might want to try the circus tent."  
  
James nodded. "My Lily." He muttered. "She's always doing stuff like that."  
  
* * *  
  
Lily began to ride back up to the castle when she saw a glimmer of something in the attic window. She stopped her horse and looked up. A small figure was climbing down. And then reaching the ground disappeared into the snow.  
  
"Something up Princess?" asked Lord Butterscotch from behind. She hadn't even left the circus area yet.  
  
"I thought I saw something." Said Lily. She got of her horse but then the next thing she knew she was being smothered by someone and had fallen onto the ground. "As thrilled as I am to see you-" Lily said in a muffled voice. "I'll have to beg you to get of me MR. Black."  
  
"Oh sorry." Said Sirius and stood up. He offered Lily a hand which she gladly took and stood up, brushing the snow of her riding suit.  
  
"So I take it your excursions to the mines went well?" asked Lily to Sirius. "Oh hello Mr. Lupin." Said Lily noticing him and shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh stop being so formal Lily." Said Sirius putting an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "So tell us was Sophie a big pain in the arse? Or was Helena worse?"  
  
Lily giggled. Remus suddenly gasped.  
  
"Lily you got a hair cut." Said Remus.  
  
"It wasn't of my own free will." Said Lily. "Empress Sophia made me."  
  
"It looks nice and it isn't that short." Said Remus staring at it. He was leaning back and looking at her hair that trailed down now to her back. "Only about five inches shorter than your hair origanlly was. Besides it'll grow back."  
  
"I hope so." Said Lily.  
  
"Um Remus you know that looks like you're staring at her butt." Said Sirius. "I don't think James will like that."  
  
Remus went into a coughing fit as Lily laughed hysterically. When she calmed down a thought hit her. "where is James?" she asked.  
  
"Lily. Lily, Lily." Said Sirius. "You must understand. James has his princely affairs to attend to-whatever they are. Sophie put him to work as soon as he arrived. He had a few hours before he did have to start working and he spent those hours freeing your animals and he managed to squeeze in half an hour for Carl."  
  
"He needed it." Said Remus. "helenas been giving him a head ache."  
  
Lily giggled. "Yes I know. I barely ever see Carl without Helena. She's been hanging onto his arm for so long that Carl even considered cutting it of and giving it to her."  
  
The three laughed and then Lily felt a furry animal brush against her ankle. Lily looked down to see Cherry sitting there. "Cherry!" she exclaimed. An image flashed across her mind. "You were that figure I saw climbing down the castle!"  
  
"A-ha!" came a voice. Lily turned to see Count Snape standing there.  
  
"What're you doing here?" asked Lily.  
  
"Give me that Squirrel!" he demanded.  
  
"Never!" Lily whispered. Sirius and Remus suddenly came and stood infront of Lily.  
  
"You'll have to get through us first!" Remus snarled.  
  
Lily whispered something to them that Count Snape couldn't hear. "Take Cherry. Follow him and he'll show you where a boy is hidden. You may know him. I don't remember if you do or not but his name's Tommy." She slipped Cherry expertly into Siriuses pouch. "I'll distract Count Snape. Don't worry I have Tempest."  
  
"What is going on here?" Demanded Lord Butterscotch.  
  
"And don't forgot Lord Butterscotch." Said Lily. "Now go."  
  
Both looked reluctant to follow her orders. Lily stepped out from behind them and got onto Tempest. "You want me?! Come and get me!" Lily called and rode away.  
  
Count Snape mounted a horse belonging to Lord Butterscotch and rode after her.  
  
"That's my horse!" He called and mounted another. He then ran after Count Snape.  
  
Sirius got Cherry out of his pouch and let it go onto the ground. "Come on squirrel." Said Sirius nudging him with his hand. Cherry sped of and the young men followed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Butterscotch yelled. "I'll have you know my horses stop at my command!"  
  
Snape ignored him. And then the horse stopped abruptly making Snape fall face forward into the ground. Lily jumped of her horse laughing.  
  
"Bloody horse!" he exclaimed and then saw Lily. Unfortunately for him. Tempest also saw him.  
  
Tempest lowered his head and made ready to charge towards Snape. "G-good horse!" said Count Snape. Tempest remembering his old master showed no mercy and charged full speed towards him. Count Snape ran of towards the palace with Lily and Lord butterscotch hot on their trail.  
  
Reaching the palace Lily saw it. Sirius, Remus and Tommy climbing down the castle using every brick that stuck out slightly or was pushed in as foot holds. The three fell soflty onto the snow dune and spotted Lily. Count snape took that chance to run into the castle and Tempest followed behind him neighing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"What the-" Carl began seeing Tempest inside the palace.  
  
"Don't ask us!" called Sirius running behind Remus who was running behind Tommy who was running behind Lily who was running behind Lord Butterscotch who was trying to keep up with Tempest who was trying to practically behead count Snape.  
  
"It's the catch Count Snape game!" said Sirius merrily and pushed Carl in front of him.  
  
Count Snape ran up flighst of steps and Tempest being a magical horse easily glided over them.  
  
Count Snape then reached the end of his rope. He was cornered on the top part of the palace. Tempest neighed loudly and got ready to ram into Snape.  
  
Snape let out a yell of terror and then- He disappeared. The wall gave way and Snape fell in. The wall replaced itself quickly as everyone reached the spot where they expected Count Snape to be.  
  
"Calm down Tempest." Said Lily reaching her horse and petting it soothingly as Remus, Sirius and carl examined the wall. Lord Butterscotch wiped the sweat of his brow.  
  
"I'm not as young as I used to be." He said breathing hard.  
  
"What's going on?" came a bewildered voice. Everyone looked up to see James standing there. "Tommy?" he asked and then looked around. "Ring master?" he said looking at Lord Butterscotch and then finally Sirius and Remus." This was your twos doing. I just know it." He said grinning. "Tell me what was the prank?"  
  
"There was no prank James." Said Lily stepping out from behind Tempest. She walked over to him and he put his hands over hers.  
  
"What happened?" asked James.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" came a shrill voice.  
  
Everyone looked up. Empress Sophia stood there.  
  
"Oh hey Sophie." Said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius what have you done now?" asked Empress Sophia tiredly.  
  
"Well-er you see-" Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sophia looking towards Lord Butterscotch.  
  
"I am the ring master of the Zonkos circus. Lord Butterscotch." He said and bowed.  
  
"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked Sophia.  
  
"Well Remus, Tommy and I-"  
  
"Tommy?" asked Empress Sophia. "Who's he?"  
  
"Oh Tommy is-is Lilys new page (sp? Note to beta. Isnt that what u call a boy servant? A butler is like a grownup one right? What abouit a BOY servant?)." James said suddenly.  
  
"Minus Tommy." Said Sirius hastily. "Remus I and Lord Butterscotch-" he beckpned the two over who came and led Empress Sophia away while talking asbout some spectacuilar show they would put on.  
  
Lily let out a breath of relief.  
  
"james Count Snape! He';s here I saw him!": Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked James.  
  
"Even I saw him." Said Carl.  
  
"And me too." Said Lily.  
  
"Carl!" came a voice.  
  
"Helna!" he groaned. "I have to go now." He said and left. "If Helena asks you two haven't seen me for the last two days."  
  
Lily and James laughed.  
  
"I'll show you two the room where Count Snape is staying." Said Tommy feverishly. "We can't waste anytime. He might just up and leave."  
  
"I agree." Said James. "Lead the way Tommy."  
  
* * *  
  
"I told you not to be seen!" Pettigrew thundered. "And you WERE seen!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I-I-" Snape stuttered.  
  
"I'm moving your room into my secret quarters. And THIS time try not to be seen!"  
  
"Ye-yes." Snape stuttered and bowed before leaving with Pettigrews personel and most trusted gaurds.  
  
* * *  
  
"Behind this wall. It's hollow." Said Tommy. He started to feel around every nook and cranny. "There's a lever here somewhere.." He trailed of.  
  
The three of them spent the best of five minutes searching and finally James patience wore thin. He kicked at the flimsy wall and it gave way falling to the ground. "It's better than searching around like fools." Said James. "I'll repair it with magic later on."  
  
It was all Lily could do to hide her shock. She'd never expected James to do something like that. Oh sure he lost his temper but take it out on something? Lily shook her head. She was the exact same way. Who cared? Lily entered the room and looked around.  
  
"He's run away." Said Lily.  
  
"Well we tried." Sighed Tommy.  
  
"I'm going to go see Counselor Pettigrew about this." James muttered angrily. "Tommy did he hurt you?"  
  
"No not really." Said Tommy carefully.  
  
"James wait." Said Lily putting a hand on his arm. "What about the Hungarian rebels?"  
  
James sighed. "There's nothing I can do about them. The most I could do was order Pettigrew to let them go but they have Arabella Figg with them. She's number one on our suspect list of spys and we can't just let them go. I'm looking into it. Don't worry." Said James squeezing her hand reassuringly. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Lily could stop him and walked away.  
  
"You didn't see that." Said Lily elbowing Tommy who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"See what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Good." Said Lily. "Tommy you hid in the circus right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Said Tommy.  
  
"Did you notice anything odd about Arabella Figg?"  
  
And then Tommy remembered. "Lily the mirror she gave you! Where is it?"  
  
"What? Why?" asked Lily confused.  
  
"There's a-a-message in it. I'll explain later. We need to get that mirror." Said Tommy.  
  
Lily thought a moment. "It's with Helena. We could ask Carl to just slip it up his sleeve while Helena's not looking. I mean he's practically a prisoner in her room."  
  
* * *  
  
"Counselor Pettigrew about six people saw Count Snape and you still stand here and say that he is not anywhere near the palace?" asked James angrily.  
  
"I assure you your highness that if he was here my spys would've found him." Said Pettigrew.  
  
"For your sake this better be the truth." Said James angrily. "Because if I find him within an inch of this castle I'll make sure that your job is in jeapordy."  
  
James turned and left. On his way out he found Peter coming in. "Peter I have a job for you." Said James leading him away from Oetigrews office.  
  
"What?" asked Peter.  
  
"I want you to keep an eye out for Count Snape."  
  
"Him? Here?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yes I know it's improbable but still I want you to just keep your eyes open and inform me of anything suspicious." Said James.  
  
"O.K." said Peter. "Is that all?"  
  
"yes mostly that's it." Said James.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO way." Said Carl.  
  
Lily stood in the circus tent with Sirius, Remus, Tommy, Lord Butterscotch and Carl.  
  
"Please Carl?" Lily begged.  
  
"Lily I've been avoiding Helena and I want to keep it that way." Said Carl stubbornly.  
  
"But-"  
  
Lord Butterscotch cut Lily of. "If I may interrupt. I think I have an idea."  
  
Everyone followed him to his trailer where he opened a closet full of costumes.  
  
"Brilliant!" Lily exclaimed understanding at once what Lord Butterscotch was getting at.  
  
* * *  
  
Two transparent ghosts (lIly and Tommy), one warewolf (Remus) and two demons with blood red eyes and rubbery red skin pulled a lever opening the secret corridors door into Helenas closet.  
  
The ghosts shook their chains will the warewolf growled and the demons made shrieking banshee noises. Helena awoke with a start and looked at the sources of the racket. Her face paled and the color even left her lips as a silent scream issued from her mouth. Finally finding her voice she let out a blood curdling scream and ran out of her room.  
  
"Monsters!" she yelled running down the halls of the castle.  
  
The spell was taken of Lily and Tommy making them normal again so that they weren't transparent and didn't float. They took their sheets of as Remus took his mask of. Sirius and Lord Butterscotch followed suit with their masks and all of them began laughing as Lily grabbed the mirror and they left through the secret passage.  
  
Tommy took the mirror and did a complicated series of twists. "It even has a protection spell around it." Tommy explained. "So that if someone tries a secret revealing charm it won't work. Unless it's a very powerful one." The hollow handle of the mirror fell away to reveal a note rolled up inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Helena arrived back in her room with five guards and James and Carl along with Empress Sophia trailing behind.  
  
"I'm telling you there were monsters in my room!" she exclaimed. "And two ghosts! Two horrible ghosts! Worse than the bloody baron at that Hogwarts school. They had chains wrapped around them and there was even a-a-a warewolf."  
  
James gave a start as he heard Helena say warewolf.  
  
Carl cleared his throat. "I think you just had a nightmare Helena." He said.  
  
"I did not have a nightmare! There were even two demons!" she exclaimed.  
  
James let out a sigh of relief and then looked up at the moon. His face relaxed even more. It was a half moon. "I agree with Carl." Said James. "She probably just had a nightmare."  
  
"I did not!" Helena exclaimed looking quite silly in pink rollers and a nightgown which was a very ugly shade of green.  
  
"Dear there's no reason to be embarrassed." Said the Empress soothingly. "Everyone has nightmares now and then."  
  
"But-" Helena stuttered.  
  
"Come now Helena be reasonable." Said James. "Two ghosts? A warewolf? It's not even a full moon. And don't you think someone would notice if there were two demons walking around?"  
  
"I don't care!" Helena exclaimed. "I know what I saw! I want guards posted outside of my room day and night!"  
  
"Fine. Fine." Said James. He yawned. "Lets go now. I need some sleep. Lord knows I need to catch up on it."  
  
"Yes." Said the Empress in a steely voice. "I trust you and Lily had quite a time stayintg up last night and talking."  
  
"Go prongs!" yelled Sirius from behind the wall and Lily elbowed him. She thanked God that the walls had a sound proof spell on them.  
  
"well I'm tired to. Good night." Said Carl. Everyone followed his lead and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Empress Sophia stared at the note and then looked up over her thin reading spectacles at James. "So the Hungarians want peace. Hmm. I agree." Said Empress Sophia with a glint of malice in her eyes. "But James has to go and negotiate with them."  
  
"Oh no." said Lily. "That means you have to leave again."  
  
"As I said before Lily. James is a busy prince." Said the Empress.  
  
"I'll get my things ready mother." Said James and led Lily out of the Empress' office. "I won't be gone for long." Said James.  
  
"But-" Lily began. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." Said James. "but you have to stay here. The sooner you learn protocol the sooner we'll get married."  
  
Lily sighed and caste her eyes downwards. James took the chance to snag her lips in a quick kiss. Lily pulled away.  
  
"We're in the middle of a hall." She hissed. "What if someone comes?"  
  
James shrugged and kissed her again. Lily pulled away. "Couldn't we have done this in my room?" she asked.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" asked James playfully. "I wouldn't have been able to see that cute face you make when you're worried someone'll see us doing." James trailed off for once in his life turning slightly red..  
  
"Doing what?" asked Lily innocently.  
  
James grinned. His hands were on her waist and he pulled her closer. "Doing this." He said and kissed her again.  
  
"but no one HAS caught us yet." James whispered into her ear as they pulled away. Despite herself Lily giggled.  
  
"Come back soon." She said staring into his eyes lovingly.  
  
"Mmmm. I will." James whispered twirling a strand of her hair. He kissed her one last time before reluctantly pulling away. "I have to go announce the departure to Marshall Vangrosburg."  
  
"O.K." said Lily. Slipping her hand out of his.  
  
A/N: You know this chapter ahs been sitting here for AGES unbetad. Blame my betas cuz they are NOT sending my chaps back..any1 up for being my beta? Blame the beta lolz. Electia88 wut has HAPPENED? I have emailed u 400000 times and haven't gotten a reply. But I understna dyou must be busy but for heavens sakes..it would've taken only two minutes to beta this thing.tahst understatement. Lolz it would've taken longer. I understand thou r busy and all that.  
  
Jaded*Secrets: Well james DID find out. Ur review had me LMAO. Lolz it was soo funny. I know the empress is a bitch.but for how long will she stay one? I can answer that. Until she dies. But sje's not THAT bad is she?  
  
Lily Skylo: Yea I wrote it cuz I liked the timeline and all. I love hp mixed in with medieval stuff and NOONE was doing a medi fic ta that time so I thought what why not give it a try?  
  
Vlopez: well I couldn't have james stuck at the mines forever now could I? Well he's not the only one going back home.wait a few chaps and u might find out what I mean.  
  
Shaye: ur review meant so much 2 me. I mean I dunno WHY I don't even KNOW u but ur review really gave my ego a boost up. Thank you.  
  
x-woman: thank you for reading my story. I know how hard it is to keep up with the chaps and all especially cuz of my updating speed. **gives sheepish smile**  
  
Xela (to lazy to log in): the last parts my fav. 2. I didn't know how to end it so I decided why not end it with a kiss? Besides I was all typed out. 16 pages is a lot for me.  
  
Black kitty girl: thanks. Glad u liked it.  
  
Liat86: **gasos** I cant have james do THAT. They're not even married yet. Lily would probably kick him out anyway cuz she's so.'proper' **makes face** I know lilys no fun when it comes to fluff. Have u seen the second part to the series?  
  
Ruana R: Thank GOD you changed ur nick. U think this is better than the cartoon? thank u SO much.  
  
SiriusLurver78: ahh sorry I don have a mailing list. I can NEVER find the time to make one of those damn things..i will one day tho.  
  
Ityw: thank U. Im happy u liked it.  
  
Bubblegum*girl:ur not the ONLY one who's happy.  
  
Lexygirl0: see I wrote more!  
  
Oliverwoodschic: LMAO. Lolz I know Helena deserves death-or worse. Also yes Lily will meet her family. And hopefully overcome her homesickness... then again what else is james for? Im sure he'll HELP take her mind off things..for awhile. Lolz. Yes there WILL be romance for Sirius and remus...and even **makes face** peter. But not yet. U'll have to wait awhile for that part.  
  
Lilykat: Put them in tehri places.. Well we'll see. Sorry but for now a slap is all I can do for you. Maybe James might..but no not Lily..I mena come ON Sophia is the EMPRESS.  
  
Allie: thanx!  
  
Mystic Queen: Thanx.  
  
Gwen: james taught them a lesson..sorta. I mean he's been trained to be a 'good boy'. He cant exactly go and yell at his mom now can he? Lolz.  
  
Sugarquill: well almost ALL of wut u said happened. Except Helena didn't suffer some incurable disease (unless jealousy or being a complete pain in the as is a disease) and the empress didn get dethroned.  
  
Harmonia: Thans im glad u like this story.  
  
Clavel: lolz. I KNOW u hate the empress. Don't feel bad abt it tho. Everyone hates her. But she's not THAT bad is she?  
  
The girl who lived: **AHEM** I bet NOW ur thinking that the empress cant do anything else now...im not so nice..and neither is the empress. There's STILL plenty more...torturing to be done by the empress. 


	12. Chapter12:Found Arabella!

A/N:**runs and hide from a mob of angry readers.** READ ON THERES a LONG EXPLANATION AT THE BOTTOM!  
  
"James!" called Carl running into James room. "Oh James please take me with you! I beg of you! Helena is driving me mad! You don't want a madman for a brother do you?"  
  
James laughed. "If mother gives her consent you can come with me." "I asked her." Said Carl bitterly. "She said that Helena would be-" he made a face. "-lonely without me."  
  
"Sorry dear brother." Said James laughing as he handed a house elf a suit.  
  
Carl walked out of the room sulkily. "Master Carl if I may make a suggestion.." said Lord butterscotch who had been listening to everything through the open door.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily sighed. "Something troubling you Lily?" asked Lady Molly.  
  
"I-I just wish James could spend Christmas with us." She said smoothing the bedspread.  
  
"Oh Princess," said Lady Molly. "patience is a virtue. It'll all be over soon and then you two can get married." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" said Lily.  
  
Sirius entered and bowed flourishingly. "Princess am I to believe that you are not willing to spend your true loves last hour talking to him?"  
  
"Oh he's packed already?" Lily asked getting up.  
  
"Why yes. He is and he's waiting down there for you." Said Sirius.  
  
Lily ran past him and down to the second story of the castle.  
  
She saw James standing there looking out of the window. Down below Tommy, Carl. Remus and Peter with lord butterscotch were ice skating. Tommy made Peter fall down on his bum sending everyone into gales of laughter.  
  
"Lily I'm terribly sorry that I can't spend Christmas with you." Said James sincerely looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh that's ok." Said Lily convincingly. "I don't mind that you won't be home for Christmas or-" she faltered. "-my birthday."  
  
"Oh no that's right! Christmas is your birthday." Said James realization dawning on him. "Tell me what do you want from Hungary?"  
  
Lily laughed. "I want YOU to return safely from Hungary." Said Lily. "James I'm serious I don't mind. There'll be a lifetime of Christmases for us to spend together. But right now your main priority is this." She said.  
  
"Sir." Said a guardsman. "Your carriage is prepared."  
  
James nodded at him and he left. Both walked down together and before James stepped outside were everyone was waiting he kissed her brow. He opened the door and an icy chill greeted the couple.  
  
"good bye mother." Said James giving her a hug. He then got into the carriage.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily watched him go.  
  
"Now Lily-" said the Empress with a clipped voice. "-we shall continue with your lessons promptly at five this evening."  
  
Lily nodded and followed the Empress into the palace. She walked upstairs to find a wave of sadness wash over her.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Lily.  
  
Lady Molly hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying. "Princess if I take you some place you must swear not to tell anyone."  
  
Lady looked at lady Molly startled.  
  
"You see I go to an orphanage regularly to help the poor orphans. I'm-I'm like a second mother to them. But I don't think the Empress would-approve." Lady Molly admitted.  
  
"I swear I won't tell anyone." Said Lily. "When can we go?"  
  
"Well we don't have to be back until five-why not go now?" asked Lady Molly. Lily jumped up excitedly. Her white robes looked stunning and contrasted with her fiery mane of hair.  
  
* * *  
  
A man was driving a cart of hay with his donkey moving at an extremely slow pace. He had a stubby beard and wore a white straw hat on his head so that it covered his eyes. He reached the palace and the guards stopped him.  
  
"Hay for the animals." He said roughly.  
  
The guards poked at the hay with their spears before allowing him to go through. The man reached the circus tent and saw Lord Butterscotch.  
  
"hay?" said Lord butterscotch confused. "But I didn't order any hay!"  
  
the man tipped his hat up slightly and winked. Lord Butterscotch took in the mans eyes and face.  
  
"Mundungus!" he hissed and pulled him into his room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I knew there was something wrong when I got Prince James letter. He said that they had let the rebels go free. But Arabella never returned or sent me a letter confirming this. The other members were set free and decided to stay at the circus but Arabella had strict orders to return to me. But she never returned. I had a feeling that someone had lied to James. I don't want an uproar started so I quickly came to free Arabella and the others. We need to free them as soon as possible because my people are becoming restless. If I'm not back then my people will kill James."  
  
"We have to tell the Princess immediately." Said Lord Butterscotch.  
  
"But how?" asked Mundungus.  
  
"She and Lady Mattilda visit me regularly. We shall talk to them then." Said Lord butterscotch.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily entered a two story house with peeling paint and creaky decayed looking walls. The house itself Lily guessed was in the best shape it could be kept in without using money.  
  
"Lily these are my orphans." Said Lady Molly looking at the children who had gathered around them fondly.  
  
"LILY!" came a little girls voice. Lily looked around and spotted a girl..an extremely familiar girl with familiar black hair and blue eyes..  
  
"Abby!" Lily exclaimed as the girl ran towards Lily. Lily picked Abby up into her arms and rested her on her hip. "Abby how are you? I wondered about what had happened to you for the longest time." Said Lily. She stared at Abbys blue eyes.  
  
"My goodness you two know each other?" asked Lady Molly.  
  
"Oh Lady Molly she was the one who saved me." Said Abby happily.  
  
"It's a small world indeed." Said Lady Molly.  
  
* * *  
  
Tommy crept around the underground secret passageways hoping to find some secret plans made my Count Snape and Counselor Pettigrew.  
  
He suddenly heard a soft voice singing.  
  
'Down the fair road where the berries grow.' Were the berries grow Tempting as the devil and poisonous as the snake' Sweet as candy but as bitter as death Is were I sit to await my doom.  
  
Another voice suddenly chirped "To await my death."  
  
"telltale." Breathed Tommy. But who was that girl? He thought to himself.  
  
"Hello?" called Tommy. He put his ear to the wall. It was as if the voice was coming from the wall.  
  
"hello?" came a girls voice. "who is there? Is that you Counselor Pettigrew?" she asked with hatred in her voice.  
  
Tommy suddenly recognized that voice. "Arabella! Arabella it's me tommy! Why aren't you in hungary yet?"  
  
"I WAS going." Said Arabella angrily. "But Counselor Pettigrew kidnapped me and-and locked me in here."  
  
"I'll find Lily and Arabella I swear we'll find a way to get you our. James has already left for hungary so we can't-"  
  
"WHAT?!" came arabellas voice. "He left? No! They'll kill him if he arrive there without me!" "All the more reason to get you out of here quickly." Responded Tommy. "I'll find Lily and we'll free you tonight. bye Ara!"  
  
"bye tommy." Said Arabella. "And take the back way! Through the dining room! That's how you'll find me!" she called.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wait!" yelled a guard from behind. "Stop the carriage!"  
  
The carriage was stopped and James poked his head out. "I demand to know what is going on." Said James.  
  
"What is going on-" said one of the guards through his long moustache. "Is that I can't stay upright on this horse another minute. James I'm tired!" he exclaimed and removed his moustache. James started laughing when he saw it was Carl/.  
  
"The crazy things a man will do to get away from Helena!" he exclaimed laughingly as he moved over for Carl to get in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh Christmas is going to be utterly boring!" Helena exclaimed to counselor Pettigrew. "Daddy is gone. So is James and God knows where Carl has disappeared off to!"  
  
"Yes. Yes very interesting." Said the Count looking through old files.  
  
Helena taped him with her fan. "Are you even LISTENING?"  
  
"No." he relied curtly and left the room.  
  
"ooohhh./" Helena muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have an idea." Said Lily. "Why not-why not arrange a Christmas party?"  
  
She had been seated on the ground with the children gathered around her listening to stories.  
  
"Yea!" Exclaimed all the children.  
  
"We-we could have it at the palace!" said Lily. "And-and Lord butterscotch could provide the entertainment."  
  
"Oh Princess are you sure the Empress will allow it?" asked Lady Molly.  
  
"Well it's for a good cause. How could she not allow it?" asked Lily matter of factly. "I'll ask her as soon as we get back."  
  
"Which is now." Said Lady Molly looking at her watch. "It's quarter to five now." She said.  
  
Lily rose from her place with the promise of returning soon.  
  
* * *  
  
The Empress sat at her study as Helena entered.  
  
"Oh your majesty!" Helena moaned coming in. "Christmas will be such a bore with everyone gone! What ever shall we do? It won't be the same without-"  
  
A knock interrupted Helanas moaning.  
  
"Come in." called the Empress gratefully.  
  
"Your majesty." Said Lily coming in and bowing.  
  
"Five minutes early." Said the Empress raising an eyebrow. "That's a first."  
  
"Your majesty I was-well I was wondering if -" Lily stumbled with her words until she took a deep breath and started over "-if we could hold a Christmas party-"  
  
"Why that's a wonderful idea." Said the Empress her eyes lighting up enthusiastically. "We haven't had party in ages." She suddenly regained her composure. "We shall invite the most prestigious inhabitants of our land and maybe Lord Butter-nut will be willing to entertain our guests with his circus."  
  
"Butterscotch your majesty." Said Lily.  
  
"yes yes whatever his name is."  
  
"And I did not mean for the dukes and earls but for the-for the-for the-" she took a deep breath. "-for the orphans."  
  
"Certainly not." Said the Empress going back to her paperwork. "The palace is not a play house for little children-especially such-dirty little children." She added dryly.  
  
""but it is for a good cause!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"When I say no I mean no Lily!" said the Empress sharply and Lily bent her head in submission. "Now to start with your lessons."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tommy boy have you been drinking?" asked Sirius staring at him strangely.  
  
"I swear it Sirius! " said Tommy. "I-we-we have to find Lily."  
  
"She's having her protocol lessons with Soph." said Sirius.  
  
"Poor Lily." Said Tommy. "The Empress is really hard on her."  
  
"She's an old softie." Said Sirius. "You just have to know how to handle her. But then again she does have something going against Lils for ruining her future plan. But seriously who would want to marry Helena?" he shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I think we should wait until Lily is done. She has only half an hour left. When she gets out we shall talk to her." Said Remus.  
  
Helena came in at that moment happily smiling. "Oh I'm going to organize a small Christmas party!" she said twirling about happily. "And I'll invite only the house inhabitants and exclude that brat Lily-"  
  
Remus had to hold Sirius from lunging at Helena.  
  
"-oh and then when James comes home he'll be so proud of me for organizing it that he'll take me in his arms and-" Helena stopped mid sentence and looked around blushingly noticing that she had an audience.  
  
Sirius let out a nasty laugh. "Helena if you think James is going to shag you for organizing a party-" he let his laughter come out in roars and Remus along with tommy joined in.  
  
"Humph." She mumbled and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"-are you serious?" Lily asked incredulously.  
  
"Positive." Said Tommy. It was late night as she,tommy,Sirius,remus and lady Molly talked.  
  
"Well we must save her." Said Lily matter of factly. "But first we must talk to lord butterscotch."  
  
A figure had been listening to them from outside Lilys room. The figure quickly hurried away as Lily opened the door.  
  
Lily reached his trailer and saw him motion for her to be quiet. Beckoning them all inside Lily saw a man standing there. The man then stepped into the light-Sirius and Remus gasped and Tommy let a cry of joy out.  
  
"Mundungus!" Lily gasped. She practically flung herself at him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my dear friend i wondered what happened to you and how you were." She pulled away to stare at him. "But what are you doing here?" and it suddenly dawned on her. "You came to save Arabella."  
  
Mundungus nodded. "Oh Mundungus I was just going to go save her. You should've stayed there. They'll kill James for sure now." Lily said despairingly.  
  
"Lily if I hurry we can get Arabella and hurry back I'll be able to make it in time to save James. Although the person who I left in command is very trustworthy and cool headed. He will not make rash decisions."  
  
"We must hurry!" said Lily. "first I have to get some supplies and change." She added. "I won't be bale to do anything in this dress." She said gesturing towards her gown.  
  
Lily reached her room to find that it was a mess. Telltale was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Azkaban! Azkaban!" he squawked. "Give up now! Give up now!"  
  
Lily stepped out of her room to tell the party. "They've taken Arabella to Azkaban! Oh Mundungus it's a trap! They know that you'll come and get her. Pettigrew's been planning this all along!"  
  
"Lily even if it is a trap I have to try!" said Mundungus. "Now the question remains. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"I will, I will." Said Lily. She went into her room and got dressed in her green riding suit. She pulled a green cloak over herself and got out a small bag. Returning to the party she began giving orders. "Sirius and Remus please make sure no one notices my absence if I'm gone for too long! Lady Molly stay in my room and if anyone wishes to see me-tell them I've been feeling ill lately and am sleeping." She turned again to Sirius. "Sirius I need to borrow your wand." She held her hand out and Sirius gave it to her.  
  
Lily then left with Mundungus and Tommy and Lord Butterscotch.  
  
"We have to take our brooms." Said Mundungus. "Azkaban is one an island."  
  
Getting some brooms out of the shed next to the stables all four of them kicked off.  
  
After two hours journey they finally reached Azkaban.  
  
"Just one problem." Said Tommy. "How od we get in?"  
  
"Not we Tommy." Corrected Mundungus. "You're not going in. Only Lily and I arre going in."  
  
"What?" Tommy asked outraged.  
  
"Tommy he's right." Said Lily." It's too dangerous. You and Lord butterscotch keep a lookout for us."  
  
Lily whispered Portus over a small wooden box in her bag. It glowed blue for a minute before returning to its normal color.  
  
"This is how we can get into Azkaban." She said. "It'll take effect in about twenty seconds. Hold on Mundungus." Said Lily.  
  
Mundungus touched the wooden box and suddenly felt a pulling sensation at the back of his naval. Unsteadily he worked to keep his footing and landed with a thump on the ground in Azkaban.  
  
A feeling of darkness over took Lily.  
  
"A dementors coming." Lily whispered. She and Mundungus ran up the steps away from the dementor. "It's-it's so cold in here." She muttered lighting her wand. "How do we find Arabella?" asked Lily.  
  
"I-I gave her this necklace once." Said Mundungus. "it links me to her. I can feel her. She's close." He said as they crept along the hallway. Mundungus lead the way over to the farthest cell.  
  
"Arabella!" he called.  
  
"Mundungus!" came a small voice. "I-I'm over here." Came a voice from the farthest right. Lily and Mundungus ran over to the cell. Mundungus whispered a few words over the lock and the door swung open. They as one turned-to meet a cage of bars enveloping them.  
  
Count Snape suddenly emerged from the shadows. "Knew you'd come to save her Mundungus." He said staring at him. His eyes then turned to Lily. "I seem to have gotten a bonus prize. Imagine the Queens reaction when she finds out that the Imperial princess helped in the rebellion." He sniggered.  
  
"Let us go Count Snape!" Lily said fiercely. "or else-  
  
"Or else what?" you'll tell your sweet prince whose probably going to be hanged at sunrise?" he sneered. Lily shut her eyes and clenched her fists.  
  
"Let us go." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say something but what came out was an -"UUFF!"  
  
He bent over grabbing his stomach and from behind Lily saw Tommy.  
  
"Tommy!" Lily exclaimed. Tommy got the keys to the bars from Counts snapes belt and unlocked them.  
  
"Now lets get out." Said Mundungus and they all crept over to the nearest window. Snape took his wand out and muttered a few words.  
  
The whole place was suddenly giving of siren alarms. Snape cackled. "The dementors will be here soon to capture you!"  
  
Lily jumped out of the window and onto its ledge. Everyone else followed suit. Lily climbed down the ledge and when she thought she was close enough she jumped onto the ground. Mundungus fell next to her with Tommy close behind. Arabella got ready to climb a little lower so she could jump but a hand poked out from the window underneath Arabella. It grabbed her and pulled her into the dungeons again.  
  
"Arabella!" Mundungus screamed. Lily held him back.  
  
"Mundungus we'll save he next time!" She yelled. "I swear we will! We must go now! It's almost dawn."  
  
A/N: Ok..im sorry. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY that I have not updated since FOREVER! But okay ive been busy. My lifes been like a roller coaster the past year and its been really hard to stay in my seat. But now im BACK and I have EVERYTHING under control. Ok just a few things..I NEED A BETA! YES A BETA! Please someone who will not just beta my chappi eonce and then ill never hear from them again! I need a beta who is willing to stick with me for a loonnggg time cuz this story is going to be long! And it would be great to find a beta who has read my other unfinished stories so they can beta those chaps to. Ok some of you are wondering whatever happened to a tale of true love?....Ok im rewriting it so that it fits OOTP. Ye im rewriting the WHOLE thing as it did not go with my story at ALL! Ok now that that's settled...my THANKYOUs  
  
Aarien Star: James could not take Lily with him cuz well.Lilys place is in the palace..i mean she has to study protocol so she can learn and when he gets back they can get married quickly...besides if lily went who would save Arabella? Glad you like the story an dhate Helena :p  
  
EbonyQuill: well I finally updated.after fourty years...so hows the story progressing?  
  
bookworym: okay then I guess tommy is lilys footman than.lol thnx for correcting me.  
  
Miliko01: I know I know its been forever sinc ei updated. Im really sorry but we all have our personal problems.  
  
Lavender Fire : Helena is too stubborn to realize her place :p  
  
Sophia: oh please oh please oh please **gets down on knees** be my BETA!  
  
Ann-Turskaya: ok the reason lily does not stand upf or herself against the empress is well beacsue she has manners ya know. I mean it would be sooooooo disrespectful to curse her or somin or fight with her. It's just.it's just not right.especially since the mepress is her fiancés mother.know what I mean? I mean she has gotta keep her priorities straight.respect her elders and all that.  
  
raven-gal2002:: lol I hope you didn't die during the loonnng wait.  
  
Lily Skylo: hey you've been reviewing my other stories too haven't you??....anyweay thanx for reviewing!  
  
JerseyGirl03:yes yes I know im mean..but where would be the fun in the story if I wasn't mean?? :p  
  
Shaye : well I updated.just not soon! :p  
  
Kristinerz77: OMG you have given her the idealk nickname..from know on empress Sophia will be known as frigid bitch :p  
  
Evil Goldfish: ohs o you're the one who said it was bittersweet.loved your description oh and the story will become more bitter than sweet later on.**laughs insanely**  
  
gl-andrea:please hELP MEEEE! Email me at ruby- devilsangel@hotmail......please id really appreciate it Crescentia "**grimaces** my garmmers that bad is it? Well sorry I really do try. Anyway no I did not take ur review as a flame.hey would u be willing to be my beta?  
  
myobgirly:I cannot believe reviewers are actuallyr evewing my different stories for a lltl update! LOL anyway I did update it and finished it too! :p  
  
spiffy-girl03:GOD YES PLEASE BE MY BETAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Agadou: um im really really stupid I know..what does traducted mean?? **smiles sheepishly**  
  
x-woman1: yes she will..but their presence make sthe story more fun!  
  
Midnight Goddess1: Thanx! Im glad to know its differenty..that what iw as shooting for. DiS dA fElLyToNe:THANX!  
  
K-chan :tahnx for corresting me!  
  
Clavel:lol the empress irks everyone..i hope ur still reading this!  
  
Katie bell: happy u like it! Liat86: OH GOD PLEASE I NED UR HELP ON THIS STORY! PLEASE HELKP MEE@!!!!  
  
Oliverwoodschic: they WILL get their love lives.but umn.,.u'll have to just be patient lol.  
  
IF I HAVE LEFT ANYONE OUT IM SORRY! TELL ME AND ILL ADD YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE OF THANK YOUs! 


	13. Chapter13:Austria's greatest enemy

"Odd." James said scratching his face. "There's no one here to meet us." He looked around at the stone cobbled street of Hungary where peasants were going about their daily business. He looked at a letter in his hand. "The letter told us to meet them in Budapest but no one is here."  
  
Carl shrugged. "Maybe we're early?"  
  
"Or maybe they're late." James said angrily. "This is no way to treat the Prince of Austria!" He jumped onto the roof of his carriage. "People of Hungary!" he boomed. "I am Prince James of Austria and I come in peace!" he looked around. Everyone just ignored him. A few people looked up at him as if he was crazy. "I have come to meet the reb-er-your leader Mundungus!"  
  
"So you're Prince James." Came a voice. James looked down to see a blonde haired young man looking up at him with jade green eyes. James jumped nimbly down from the carriage and nodded.  
  
"Why yes, I'm Prince James. I've come to meet Mundungus Fletcher." Said James.  
  
The man let out a small laugh. "You're quite a character. "He snarled and turned. "Follow me."  
  
James looked bewilderingly at the man but followed. His guards and Carl began to follow.  
  
"Wait." Said the young man. "You must come alone. No guards."  
  
"Nonsense." Said Carl angrily. "I'm his brother and these are our body guards."  
  
James held up a hand to silence Carl. "I trust Mundungus Carl." Said James quietly. He then said loudly. "I'll agree on the condition that you allow my brother to come along with me."  
  
"Agreed." Said the man and Carl and James followed him.  
  
They entered a dingy cabin. James saw another man, more mature and older with wise gray eyes.  
  
"You are?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"Dennis Bones." Said the man. "I'm Mundungus' second in command and you-" he snarled. "-are under arrest."  
  
Guards that had been hiding in the shadows of the cabin jumped out and grabbed James and Carl. Both began to struggle but it was no use as each had three guards holding them.  
  
Dennis laughed. "I can't believe you had the audacity to come here when you know very well that Mundungus and Arabella are still trapped in Austria!"  
  
The shock on James and Carl's faces was sincere as they both said in unison while struggling against the guards. "Arabella and Mundungus are still in Austria?!"

* * *

"I want to see Lily!" said Helena angrily.  
  
"She's sick!" exclaimed Lady Molly. "She's not well."  
  
"I just want to see her. No need to wake her up!" Helena said slyly. She tried to push past Lady Molly who stayed firmly put in place. "I order you to move!" Helena exclaimed.  
  
"The Princess has ordered me to stay put." Lady Molly shot back.  
  
Helena threw her fan on the floor angrily. "You-you-servant! You're nothing but a maid! Now move out of my way!"  
  
"Now, now Helena we must keep that temper in check." Sirius said coming up behind her.  
  
"Tell me where Lily has gone." Said Helena turning on Sirius. Sirius paled but Remus behind him spoke up calmly.  
  
"Helena she hasn't gone anywhere. What would make you think that? She's in her room and she's feeling a bit ill."  
  
"I know she's gone somewhere! She's gone to save Arabella! Hasn't she? Hasn't she?!"  
  
Everyone remained quiet. Helena looked at them smugly. "Just wait until the Empress hears about this."  
  
Helena turned and left. Sirius looked at his pocket watch. "It's 6:30. The Empress wakes up at 7. What's taking her so long?"  
  
"Go down and wait for her." Lady Molly commanded biting her lip. "Bring her back up as fast as you can."  
  
Remus and Sirius both left for the snow clad grounds of the palace.

* * *

"We're going to be late." Said Lily worriedly biting her lower lip. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Mundungus replied determinedly.  
  
He sped up and Lily also pushed her broom forward. They were reaching the palace grounds.  
  
"How do we get past the palace guards?" Lily asked worriedly. She looked at her watch. "There are only ten minutes left until 7 o clock! The Empress is going to wake up soon!"

* * *

"I demand that you wake her majesty up right now!" Helena yelled at Empress Sophia's personal maid. The maid looked at Helena snottily.  
  
"No." she said. "Now do be gone. The Empress will wake up at her proper time and neither Heaven nor Hell will make me wake her up earlier. She's very particular about her morning routine."  
  
Helena's hair was coming out of it's bun. She stared at the maid menacingly.  
  
"You wake her up now!" Helena bellowed. "Otherwise I'll-"  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Empress Sophia said coming out in a dark purple nightgown. She seemed quite upset about being woken up early. "Who's making this entire ruckus?"  
  
"Your majesty it's important!" Helena exclaimed and Sophia cringed at Helena's loudness. "It's Lily! She's been out all night and hasn't come back home yet."  
  
"What?" asked the Empress slightly alarmed.  
  
"I'll show you." Said Helena. She grabbed Empress Sophia's hand and led her down to Lilys room.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Lady Molly all stood there uncertainly.  
  
"Lady Molly move aside." Said Empress Sophia. "I want to see lily."  
  
"The Princess is sick." Lady Molly protested fervently. "She's not well at all. She said no one is to come-"  
  
"Now Lady Molly." Said the Empress. "I have been woken up early this morning and you do not want to get on my bad side today."  
  
Lady Molly moved to the side. Helena walked in and pointed to the bed. "See! She's not here! See!"  
  
"Yes I see." The Empress said with a tad bti of annoyance in her voice. "I see her sleeping like a baby!"  
  
Helena turned to look at the supposedly empty bed. There lay Lily sleeping soundly. "mmmm." She mumbled din her sleep. "James."  
  
"Lets let her sleep." Said the Empress in a slightly softer tone as she looked at Lily, who had a smile playing on her lips. Both left the room.  
  
"And the next time you get a preposterous idea in your head, confirm it before bothering me." Said the Empress and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey purple really suits you Soph!" Sirius called after her. Empress Sophia just walked on without looking back.  
  
Lady Molly entered Lily's room. "Lily?" she prodded gently. She looked back up at Remus and Sirius. "Bless her soul! She's actually fallen asleep."  
  
"Fool!" Pettigrew yelled at Snape. "Our aim was to catch Mundungus! What use is the girl when Mundungus got away?!"  
  
Snape cowered under Pettigrew. "B-but they will try again." He said. "We can catch Mundungus next time."  
  
Pettigrew thought for a moment. "Move Arabella back to the palace. I don't want a whole army of Hungarians trying to attack Azkaban. We're going to execute the girl. Time to play rough with these rebels."  
  
Snape bowed and left the office. Eyes in a picture of Counselor Pettigrew followed Snape leave the office. Tommy removed his eyes from the two peep holes and made his way to Lily's room.

* * *

"We expect Mundungus and Arabella back the day after Christmas." Said Dennis to James. "I hope I'm not making a mistake sending you back otherwise there will be hell to pay." He threatened.  
  
"I had no idea that Mundungus was in Austria." James said sincerely as he stepped into his carriage. "I give you my word that you'll find both of them back in Hungary safe and sound the day after Christmas." James said sincerely.  
  
Carl stepped in after James and the carriage led them away from the suspicious glare of Dennis.

* * *

"We're going to have a Christmas Eve party tonight." Lily said determinedly.  
  
"But the Empress-"protested Lady Molly.  
  
"The Empress said no Christmas Parties." Lily said with twinkling eyes. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her anyway. We'll have it in the butterfly conservatory." Lily said her eyes lighting up. She turned to Sirius, Remus and Peter. "You three will help me won't you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." The three chorused and left.  
  
"Odd." Lily muttered as she began to search her room. "I can't find Telltale." She shrugged it off and left her room.  
  
Lily walked down to the butterfly conservatory and let her mind wander from telltale and James. The decorating of the area then began. As Lily hung up Holly she felt a tug on her gown. Looking down Lily saw Tommy with wide worried eyes. He motioned for Lily to bend down and whispered something in her ear. Lily's eyes widened. "Tell Sirius and Remus to keep an eye out. Tommy you must not let Mundungus know this. I want you to take full responsibility for keeping a lookout for the carriage in which she will arrive in. Tell me the moment the carriage with Arabella in it arrives.  
  
"It won't arrive until tomorrow though." Tommy said." It'll take time for the carriage to go to Azkaban and come back. It'll probably take a whole day to get Arabella off the island." He left to inform Sirius and Remus.  
  
That night...  
  
Helena, Counselor Pettigrew and Empress Sophia sat around in the dining hall. Dinner had been eaten and no body was touching the treacle pudding that Helena had had specially prepared. Counselor Pettigrew yawned. "Well, busy day tomorrow." He said getting up. "I must leave."  
  
Empress Sophia also got up. "Yes tomorrow is Christmas." She said. "Must get some sleep tonight. I have to go visit so many places tomorrow." She got up and also left. Helena was left sitting alone at the table. "I worked so hard on this Christmas eve dinner!" she sobbed angrily and threw her napkin down on her empty plate. Getting up, Helena left angrily.  
  
She stepped into the corridor and chanced a look outside. She saw the butterfly conservatory lit up with different colored fairy lights. Counselor Pettigrew and Empress Sophia were secretly walking towards the conservatory, neither knowing the other was also going there. Helena let out a distressed cry and ran up to her room.  
  
"Oh that-that _LILY_!" she spat and fell down into bed.

* * *

"Mundungus must be in the butterfly conservatory." Counselor Pettigrew said to his guards. "Keep an eye out. I'm going to be hiding behind a tree on the far left." He said before walking in.  
  
Empress Sophia entered secretly and hid behind a tree near the entrance.  
  
Children were laughing as they Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter clapped along to a song that two clowns were dancing to. They both bowed and left. A bear came out on a unicycle and began juggling.  
  
He suddenly lost his balance and fell back into the bushes decorating the conservatory. Guards' hiding behind the bushes tried to attack him and succeeded in taking his bear mask off. Mundungus took his mask and put it back on quickly. He used his wand to stun the three guards before emerging from the bushes with leaves covering him. He got back on the unicycle and children began laughing.  
  
After the bear had done his act it was time to leave. Lord Butterscotch gathered the children in his hay cart.  
  
"I'm coming too!" called Lily. She also took the bear A.K.A. Mundungus along with her.  
  
Sophia emerged from the conservatory. "Well that was...different." She said finally and began to walk towards the castle. A small chuckle escaped her lips. "That bear _was_ rather funny."

* * *

"That was close!" Lily hissed once she, Lord Butterscotch and Mundungus were safe in a room in the orphanage. Mundungus had taken his mask off but was still in his bear suit.  
  
"Mundungus I advise you to hide out here until we bring Arabella here. Tommy told me she's being moved back to the palace. I'll get her out of there and bring her here."  
  
"But-"Mundungus began to protest. "-you won't be able to do it alone. Let me help."  
  
Lily took Mundungus' hand in hers. "Trust me." Lily said finally.  
  
Mundungus gave her hand a small squeeze. "I do trust you." Said Mundungus with sincerity.  
  
"Then let me do this. I swear to you that you will have Arabella by your side by tomorrow."  
  
At that moment the door burst open and Abby ran in. "Lily we all had so much-"she faltered when she laid eyes on Mundungus. "Who...What's that?!"  
  
Lily looked at Mundungus uncertainly. "He's um-He's my friend."  
  
"But he's half man and half bear!" Abby exclaimed fearfully.  
  
"But he's very nice. He's my friend." Said Lily kindly.  
  
Mundungus knelt down and held out a hand. "I swear I won't hurt you Abby." He said kindly. "Will you be my friend?"  
  
Abby looked uncertainly at his hand and finally shook it.  
  
"Now Abby I trust you with this secret." Lily said. "You can't tell any one that he's here. No one I repeat No one is to find out he's here. Not even the other children."  
  
Abby nodded proud to be keeping a secret for Lily. Lily gave her a small hug and then sent her off.  
  
"Stay in this room." Lily instructed. She then left with Lord Butterscotch.

* * *

"Dammit!" James cursed. Their carriage wheel had broken. "It's going to take another day to get to Austria. We're going be late."  
  
Carl emerged from behind the carriage. "It's a good thing I packed these." He said grinning. In each hand he held a shining Silver Comet broomstick.  
  
James grinned. "It's a good thing you did come with me." James said as he grabbed a broom from Carl.

* * *

Helena watched Lily and Lord Butterscotch leave the orphanage. 'They'd brought a man dressed as a bear into the orphanage. Where was he?' she thought to herself. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and disappeared into the shadows before either could see her.  
  
Later on in lord Butterscotch's trailer Remus, Sirius, Lady Molly, Tommy Lily and Lord Butterscotch himself sat around to mugs of hot coco.  
  
Lily looked worriedly out of the window and up at the stars that twinkled down on her.  
  
"I'm so worried." She whispered. "What if something happens to James?"  
  
"They wouldn't dare harm the Prince of Austria." Lady Molly said anxiously.  
  
"Two Princes for that matter." Lord Butterscotch said. "Carl snuck off with him."  
  
Lily sighed. "At least he's not alone on Christmas eve, like Arabella and Mundungus are."  
  
"I do feel sorry for the two." Said Remus peering into his cup pensively.  
  
Sirius raised his cup to the moonlight. "To Arabella and Mundungus." He said solemnly. Everyone else also raised their cups and murmured. "To Arabella and Mundungus."  
  
With that everyone fell into an uneasy sleep waiting for tomorrow, waiting for a sign, waiting to see if Arabella lived, waiting to see if James arrived safely, waiting to see if destiny's were made or marred the next day.

* * *

"Lily." Tommy said shaking her awake. Lily groggily opened her eyes. "What?" she asked yawning.  
  
"It's Christmas!" he exclaimed and hugged her. Lily chanced a look outside to see that the sun was getting ready to rise. Lily smiled and hugged Tommy back. She put on her blue nightgown over her light blue pastel nightgown. Both gathered their gifts and hurried down to Lord Butterscotch's trailer. Remus, Sirius and lady Molly arrived there also after much pestering form Tommy. They all sat and opened their presents. After Lily opened her presents she stepped outside to watch the sunrise.  
  
"I hope you're all right James." She whispered as she watched the sun rise over the horizon. She began to shiver from the cold and felt a heavy black cloak come over her shoulders. Looking up Lily saw that Sirius stood beside her.  
  
"He'll be O.K." said Sirius. "James is strong and witty. He's probably on his way back right now."  
  
"I hope you're right." Lily whispered and wrapped Sirius's cloak tighter around herself.  
  
"I am right." Said Sirius determinedly.  
  
"I suppose he and Carl will be able to handle a couple of Hungary soldiers." Said Lily. A small box wrapped in light pink paper was suddenly thrust in front of her. Lily took it and looked up at Sirius.  
  
"Happy Birthday." He said grinning. Lily's eyes lit up and she opened the present. Inside was a small silver bracelet with different animals hanging from it. There was a stag, a dog, a rat and a werewolf. The stag raised its front legs every now and then or pawed at the non existent ground, the dog kept putting a paw over his eye or chasing after its own tail, the werewolf would bare its teeth or just sit and follow an animal with its wise eyes and the rat kept wagging its long tail or climbing up its small chain and onto the bracelet.  
  
"Sirius." She breathed. "It's beautiful." She looked up with big glittering eyes. "Thank you." She said finally and gave him a hug.  
  
"I charmed the animals myself...with a little help from Moony." He added as he hugged her back. "Let's go inside. Moony has his own gift for you waiting inside." Unknown to him was that he had been the first one to wish her Happy Birthday other than her own family of course because along with her Christmas present they'd sent her, her birthday presents.  
  
She turned with Sirius to enter Lord Butterscotch's cabin knowing that out of all of James friends she'd formed a special bond with Sirius. He comfortably put an arm around her in a brotherly fashion and Lily smiled at him.

* * *

A carriage entered the grounds in the dawn light. A figure in a black cloak got out with two guards one both sides and Count Snape in the lead.  
  
The group watched form Lord Butterscotch's cabin as Count Snape knocked on a brick on the side of the castle. A door opened up and the four figures stepped inside the castle. The door shut and everything was as it had been.  
  
"Tommy." Said Lily. "I want you to go after them." She took Sirius's wand and caste a spell on Tommy's new round gold pin that she'd given him for Christmas. "I want you to speak into this when they move Arabella. We're all waiting." Said Lily. "And remember do not reveal yourself Tommy. You are not to do anything at all. I don't wan you running of to try and save Arabella. It's too dangerous."  
  
"O.k." said Tommy in a flat voice which plainly told Lily that he was angry at her for thinking him a baby. Lily kissed his forehead and sent him off.  
  
"Lily what's your plan?" asked Remus.  
  
"I don't know." Said Lily with a pale face as she sat down. She buried her head in her hands for one minute and tried to compose herself.  
  
"It'll all be O.K." said Sirius patting her back.  
  
"What if we mess up?" Lily asked in a shaky voice. "Someone's life is at stake. One wrong move could cost Arabella dearly."  
  
Lady Molly embraced Lily. "We know you can do it Lily and even if you can't...we'll find another way out. Just remember that you tried your best and that's good enough for us."  
  
Lily stood up. "I'm going up to my room." She said. "Remus may I borrow your wand?"  
  
Remus gave his wand to Lily. "Sirius I want you to message me through this wand when you hear word from Tommy."  
  
Lily gathered her things and went to her room. She changed into a pink gown with white ruffles on its neckline and half sleeves. "This isn't how I imagined Christmas at the palace." Said Lily looking out onto the grounds.  
  
"Oh Princess." lady Molly said. "These days maybe hard but the ones to come will be priceless."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Said Lily. She turned to look at Lady Molly and smiled.  
  
The wand in Lilys hand suddenly began to vibrate. Sirius's voice suddenly came out of it. "Lily, they've put Arabella in the same cell as before. Count Snape is going to interrogate her tonight. They haven't spoken of her execution yet."  
  
Lily let out a breath of relief. A plan slowly formed in her mind. "Sirius, tell Tommy to tell you the moment Arabella is taken out of her cell and brought to Counselor Pettigrew's office."  
  
She tucked the wand away in her gown pocket with a smile.  
  
"I know that smile." Lady Molly said. "You have a plan."  
  
"Yes but first we need to visit Mundungus." Lily shrugged on her white coat with white fur trimmings.  
  
Lady Molly and Lily went to the orphanage where they found Abby sitting on the steps looking lonely. "Lily!" Abby exclaimed and hugged her. "Lily I'm so bored! All the other kids are playing tag and I don't like that game!"  
  
Lily laughed. "Abby I'll play with you but right now I have to talk to the bear man." She said and patted Abby's head before entering the orphanage.  
  
Lily told Mundungus her plan. "It's a great idea." He said. "We'll be in Hungary by tomorrow night. It will take longer to get to Budapest though but I'll owl my second in command once we're across the border!"  
  
"I'll send Arabella by this evening." Lily said. "Then I'll come by later with Austrian guard uniforms." Mundungus nodded. He chanced a look outside. "Lily it's late afternoon. You should get to the palace now." The wand in her pocket suddenly began to vibrate. "Lily!" Sirius exclaimed. "There's been a change of plans! Counselor Pettigrew is going to interrogate her now. If she doesn't tell where Mundungus is hiding they'll execute her then and there! She'd being brought out of her cell now!"  
  
"Sirius do something! Stall them!" Lily called back into her wand. "I'm coming." She got up and she and Lady Molly rushed out of the orphanage and got into their carriage.

* * *

Tommy watched as a blindfolded Arabella was pulled out of her cell and lead to Counselor Pettigrew's room. He bit his lower lip as he followed behind them stealthily.  
  
Tommy accidentally hit his shoulder against a small lever. The next thing he knew was that the wall opened up and swallowed him. He let out a small cry which made both guards turn and look. They walked towards where the noise had come from. The wall suddenly opened up again with Cherry on the other side. Cherry scrambled over and began to try and bite one of the guards feet.  
  
"Hey what the-"the guard began. Tommy's voice was then heard.  
  
"My pet's not fond of strangers." Both guards looked up, saw him and began running after him.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?!" Counselor Pettigrew exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe is should go check?" Supplied Count Snape.  
  
"Go!" Pettigrew yelled and Count Snape disappeared behind Pettigrew's bookcase.

* * *

The guards ran after the little boy who lost them in the maze of passages which he had learned like the back of his hand. He ended up where Arabella was still standing and grabbed her hand. "This way!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I knew Tommy would save me!" Arabella said giggling as Tommy led her down the corridor.  
  
"And Lily said I was too little to handle-"he suddenly stopped as he came face to face with Count Snape.  
  
"Boy!" Count Snape roared. "You have tested my patience for the last time!"  
  
He lunged at Tommy who turned on his heel and ran.  
  
"Run Tommy!" Arabella cried. "I'll be alright!"  
  
Count Snape ran after Tommy who saw the two guards running towards him from his right. On his left was Count Snape ready to lunge at him. Tommy pulled on a lever behind him and disappeared into the wall which changed sides.  
  
The guards crashed into Count Snape. "Fools!" he roared. "You cannot even handle a little boy!"

* * *

"It's about time." Counselor Pettigrew said. He eyed everyone's disheveled state. "TO think you can't handle a blindfolded girl-pitiful" he spat.  
  
Arabella was forcefully sat down in a chair across from Pettigrew's. Pettigrew sat behind his desk and asked her. "Where is Mundungus hiding?"  
  
"Mundungus! Mundungus! Where is Mundungus hiding." Squawked a familiar bird.  
  
Arabella kept quiet.  
  
"Tell me now you little Hungarian brat!" he roared. "Else I'll have your head for this." Arabella then spoke. "If you think I'm going to let Mundungus die to save my own skin...then you're more of a slime ball than I thought."  
  
"Counselor Pettigrew is a slime ball!" telltale squawked.  
  
There was suddenly huge commotion outside. Both guards and Snape went to the door.  
  
"The-the halls filled with smoke! The palace is on fire!" exclaimed Snape.  
  
"What?!" Pettigrew roared. "Don't just stand there! Put the fire out! Put it out!"  
  
"There's no water!" stuttered the guards.  
  
"Are you wizards or are you not?!" He roared and stood up from behind his desk. All four stepped into the corridor and began dousing the hall with water.  
  
A noise from Arabella's left made her look up. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
Soft hands untied Arabella's blindfold and Arabella found herself looking at the face of Lily.

* * *

Unknown to everyone was that a figure clad in green was way ahead of all of them. Helena looked upon the orphanage with disdain. She then spied a little girl with black hair sitting on the steps of the orphanage.  
  
Something hairy brushed against her leg and Helena almost yelled as she looked down to see a family of cats staring up at her. "Hmm." Helena said thoughtfully. She chose the smallest cat which was a white tabby cat with a brown spot over its eye and picked it up.  
  
Helena walked over to the little girl. "Hello." Said Helena kindly. The girl looked up and her eyes lit up when she spied the cat. "What's your name?" Helena asked.  
  
"Abby." Said the girl.  
  
"Well Abby I was wondering if you could help me with something." Said Helena.  
  
"What?" asked Abby.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew anyone who would want this cat?" Helena asked sweetly and held the little cat in her arms lovingly.  
  
"Oh I would!" Abby exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
Helena looked at the orphanage and then at Abby. "Are you sure you'll be able to take care of my cat?" Helena asked skeptically. "She's very sensitive and needs a lot of love and care."  
  
"The children here can offer plenty of that and everyone will play with her all the time." Abby said enthusiastically.  
  
"I hope there's no one in there that will hurt her. She's afraid of strange people." Said Helena. "She's uncomfortable around grownups."  
  
"No we're usually alone." Abby said. "Lady Molly comes every evening and checks up on us though."  
  
"You mean to say that there is no grownup supervision? What if the children do something to my cat?" Helena asked horrified.  
  
"No they'd never..." Said Abby.  
  
"Are their any dogs or other animals in the orphanage?" Helena asked the word Anigmagus popping into her brain.  
  
"No. There are no animals. There's just the bear man." Said Abby and clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.  
  
"A bear man?" Helena asked interestedly.  
  
"Please Ms. You mustn't tell anyone." Abby pleaded.  
  
"I won't." said Helena and added quickly. "Just tell me about the bear man so that I know he's not harmless."  
  
"Well." Said Abby hesitatingly. The cat meowed and looked at Abby. Abby then began to speak. "He arrived on Christmas eve. He's really nice and I love to go visit him in his room. Lily brought him here and said he needed a place to stay."  
  
"Thank you." Said Helena her voice changing back to its selfish tone. "Thank you, you little brat." She let the cat escape her arms. "Shoo!" she hissed at the cat and it scampered away. "That was all the information I needed. Wait until the Empress hears that the Imperial princess is helping in the rebellion." She threw her head back and laughed as she walked away. Abby suddenly began to cry feeling as if she'd just betrayed Lily.

* * *

"There's no time to explain." Said Lily urgently. She took her coat off and exchanged it with Arabella's black cloak. "Go." Lily said and pointed to the book case which was open. Lady Molly and Tommy stood there.  
  
"Go." Said Lily again. "Sirius and Remus can only hold Counselor Pettigrew off for so long."  
  
Arabella stood up. "Lily I don't know what to say-"she began.  
  
"Go." Lily urged again and Arabella left. Lily pulled the cloaks hood over her head and her eyes spotted telltale. Telltale came and landed on her outstretched fingers.  
  
Counselor Pettigrew entered. "Now where were we?" He said looking at Lilys back.  
  
Lily turned her head to look at Counselor Pettigrew. "Whatever do you mean?" Lily asked questioningly. She looked down at Telltale. "I came here to get Telltale." Lily stood up. Counselor Pettigrew was speechless.  
  
"But you-she-Arabella-"Counselor Pettigrew suddenly stopped and just looked at Lily.  
  
"Counselor are you alright?" Lily asked concernedly. She looked out the window out of the corner of her eye to see a figure in her white coat get into a carriage with Lady Molly and Tommy.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." He said dazedly.  
  
Lily then walked towards the door. "Thank you for finding Telltale for me." Said Lily sweetly. She left the room but turned back. Standing in the doorframe she said cheerfully. "And Merry Christmas Counselor Pettigrew." She then left passing Count Snape and two guards on her way.  
  
"What happened?" Count Snape asked.  
  
"The-_the imperial princess has betrayed the empire_." He said and let his head hit his desk with a thud.

* * *

Lily got out of the corridor and turned towards her room giggling. She was met with Sirius and Remus's solemn faces.  
  
"Tommy just informed me through your charm that Helena had come to the orphanage. She tricked Abby into telling her about Mundungus. Helena is right now on her way back to the palace to assemble everyone and take them to the orphanage."  
  
Lily's eyes widened. "Sirius do you have the uniforms?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Come with me." She said. "Remus, please stay here and try to stall Helena."  
  
The two got into another carriage and made their way to the orphanage. Moments after they left Helena arrived in her carriage.  
  
She entered the palace and screamed. "Counselor!" She made her way into the Empresses room.  
  
"Your highness! It's an emergency! You must come immediately!" Helena exclaimed.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Empress Sophia.  
  
"Just-you must come. There's no time to explain!" Helena exclaimed. She walked towards Counselor Pettigrew's office and opened the door. He was still sitting with his head face down on the desk.  
  
"Counselor Pettigrew." Said Helena confidently. "I have found Mundungus Fletcher. Assemble your guards and come with me."  
  
She walked down the stairs to meet Remus.  
  
"It's good you're here. Come with me." Said Helena.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus asked confusedly.  
  
"Just come." Said Helena as she walked down the stairs. "Are you sure this isn't another one of your wild goose chases?" Remus asked. Helena looked at him angrily. She opened her mouth to say something when the door suddenly swung open. James and Carl stood in the doorframe. They walked in to have Helena walk by them and link her arms through theirs in the process and lead them back towards the door. Both boys began to protest with What's and Hey's but Helena ignored them. She stepped outside to see her father arrive with his guards and the mended carriage.  
  
"Daddy assemble you're guards and follow me!" she said and without another word she stepped into her carriage. James, Carl, Remus and the Empress followed her. A whole procession made its way towards the orphanage.

* * *

"That Helena!" Lily exclaimed angrily. "She is such a trickster! It's not your fault Abby." Said Lily kindly trying to comfort the distressed girl.  
  
"Yes it is!" Abby bawled. "Oh Lily I'm so sorry. It's just that I wanted that c-c-caaatt!!"  
  
"It's O.K." said Lily.  
  
"Um-Lily." Said Sirius gulping. Lily looked up and he moved the curtains to one side. This gave Lily a full view of the whole procession that was coming towards the orphanage.  
  
Lily looked desperately at Arabella and Mundungus. She gave them two uniforms that Austrian soldiers wore. "Here take these and put them on quickly! They're only one street away and all the guards are coming with them!"  
  
Both slipped their uniforms on over their robes. "Thank you Lily." Said Mundungus. He hugged Lily who hugged him back.  
  
"I'll miss you my friend." Said Lily and hugged him tighter. She pulled back with tears in her eyes.  
  
Mundungus laughed. "This isn't good bye. We'll see you again soon." He said and kissed her cheek. Lily sniffed.  
  
"I know." She said sadly. A carriage stopping outside made Lily tense. "Go through the backdoor." She said urgently. Both turned and left but not before Lily gave the couple one last hug. The two then left through the backdoor. Lily grabbed Abby and sat down in a rocking chair where she began to sing a lullaby.  
  
Helena got out of her carriage. "I give you Austria's greatest enemy!" she said with a flourish and opened the door.  
  
There Lily sat finishing her lullaby. "-and if that horse and cart fall over you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." She kissed Abby's brow.  
  
"My Lily." Said James tenderly and entered the orphanage. Lily stood up with twinkling eyes as James came inside to stand beside her.  
  
"Helena what is the meaning of this?" the Empress exclaimed.  
  
"But-but-" Helena stuttered. She then turned to the guards. "Check this whole place! Check outside!" she shrieked. "I know he's here somewhere!"  
  
James looked at Lily expectantly. "You're alive." She whispered. "I was so worried." She said letting out a breath. She moved a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and her engagement ring glinted in the light. James laughed.  
  
"It takes more than a few Hungarian soldiers to bring down James Potter." he said nonchantly.  
  
"Your highness." Said a guard to James. "This place is empty except for children. We didn't find Mundungus or any other adult for that matter."  
  
James waved a hand to dismiss the soldiers and Empress Sophia seemed livid.  
  
"Helena." Said the Empress in a deathly voice. "You may find it amusing to keep sending us on wild goose chases but I for one am fed up. Sirius, Remus." She said. "-and anyone else who wishes to go back to the palace may accompany me." She said and stepped into her carriage.  
  
James stood with Lily and Sirius winked at James as he passed the two. Everyone left and only James and Lily were left.  
  
"I don't know what happened." James said. "And I never may know but I have a feeling that you just prevented a war between Hungary and Austria." He leaned down and tenderly kissed Lilys cheek.  
  
Lily looked up at him and smiled. "Happy Christmas." She said finally. James laughed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I still owe you a Christmas and Birthday present." He said pulling her out onto the cobbled street. Lily laughed and her breath was visible in the cool evening air.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"I think maybe a wand would be a good two in one present." James said as they stepped into a wand shop.  
  
A man names Mr. Ollivander emerged. Lily tried many wnads until the right one was found. It was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow. "Nice for charm work." Said Mr. ollivander as he handed the wand over to Lily. James and Lily left the shop with twinkling eyes. Lilys eyes fell on a small hot chocolate shop.  
  
"James, do we have time for hot chocolate?" Lily asked. "please?"  
  
James looked into Lilys eyes and sighed. "Lily I'm sorry but it took so long to buy you that wand...I have to get home. I have other work to attend to."  
  
"But you haven't spent any time out with me since I came to the palace." Lily protested.  
  
James took her hands in his. "I have other obligations Lily. You of all people must understand that." James gave her a quick kiss on the lips and trie dto catch her eyes by bedning his head downward.  
  
Lily caste her eyes downwards. "I understand." She said softly and followed him back to the palace. James gripped her hand in his as they towards the palace in silence.  
  
A/N: im so sorry for not updating sooner it's just that SCHOOL is irritating and then I had debating classes and sports competitions and I was just soooo busy! Good news is that I am free now so expect updates. Im going to finish this story by the end of this summer. Then I'll start on it's sequel! Are those groans I hear form my readers? Just when everyone thought it was all going to be over.....lol. See this is in reality NOT AU. No actually this is a Prequel. Yes it is. I was going to write the story in MWPP era right with flashbacks and stuff but I decided to write a prequel instead so that everyone would understand the story better. Of course now I'll have to make a few changes but the plot will in reality stay the same. Anyway I know everyone's getting a bit edgy so how bout I just go ahjead and quickly get them hitched? Bcoz the story doesn't stop when they get married. No poor Lily and James are in for a rough ride ESPECIALLY after their marriage. Hey can u pple tell me some good L/j stories? Anyway on with the thank you's  
  
Willow: You know its your review that actually made me sit down and start writing this chapter! Before I was just thinking 'ok ill write it tomorrow or day after tomorrow or the day after that' btu when I read ur review....i realized I should really egt started with the chapter.  
  
Anonymous miss: well I updated and the thing is 17 friggan pages long! Next chappie gets better. Lotsa L/J fluffiness...and some snogs too!  
  
BurningIce22: OK ill read ur fic and review it as soon as I have time!  
  
supergirl036996: Thanxx im gald u like it!  
  
FunkyWitchOnFire: You're hooked? It's such an honor to hear that! Like pple are actually hooked on my stories!  
  
Lily: blushes now you're embarrassing me. And to answer ur Q. u know how much the Empress hates Lily...she's gonna make life as miserable for the girl as she can. Besides Lily has to learn from someone of experience and she can't learn through experience because gasp horror of horrors you can't have a Queen who doesn't know about Protocol! It would be a disgrace to the Empire.  
  
Manny2003:im glad you love it! Im sorry for posting after such a logn time!  
  
Katie: wow you know a lot about this type of stuff....hey gimme your email addy! Could you help me with stuff I don't know about?  
  
JeanieBeanie33: Yup they found Arabella...and now they saved her.!  
  
Steffy Potter: Lol thnxx....i love being it when pple call this story original buit its not. The scenes belong to the makers of Princess Sisi.  
  
Lomiel:thnx for informing me!  
  
Omnifarious: Hey was this chapter better than my previous ones? Please tell me! Hey could you sort of I dunno read my chaps before I post them? So you can sort of guide me on how to improve the chapter? Its been soo long that im nto even sure if your interested any more. If you are could you email me at rubydevilsangelhotmail.com? Or leave you email addy in your review?  
  
Kelandry: It depends on the story. In one of my stories I do have her as Lilian cuz it sort of suited the story but over here Lily suits the story more than 'Lillian'. Lilian is so proper and well Lily isn't. Lily gives her the whole tomboyish free spirited image.  
  
B-a-B-i: thank you! Yes I know what you mean that's why I try having too much L/J fluff int his story....it looses the whole spark that's supposed to be there!  
  
Melissa: It's been so long that I wonder...are you still interested in ebing my beta?  
  
Mz. Marauder: The good part dear is in the next chapter. (Atleast in my opinion)  
  
Evil Goldfish: Hey nice penname! Yea it was short. Sorry bout that. I hope this was longer.  
  
Fir3fly: Hey I just spotted your review while looking back to copy down pennames. Thanx! I'm so flattered. Don't praise me too much though....my ego just may inflate and lift me off the ground!  
  
Ic3-An93l:hmmi didn't think I left a cliffhanger back there. shrugs at least this wasn't a cliffhanger!  
  
Cassie: hey gimme your honest opinion! Is the story really good or r u just saying? The next chappie has tons of lily/James fluff!  
  
Miliko01: squeak I doubt you waited a whole year for my update. runs away don't hate me!!  
  
Iouaname: thnxx....its been so long! R us till interested in being my beta?  
  
Iamaiceskater08: hey I emailed you! But you never replied.  
  
Oliverwoodshic: I bet this chappie really tested your patience.  
  
Raven-gal2002: I glad I kept u in suspense....things are gonna cool down for awhile now though. So there will be less suspense...more fluff!  
  
Aerian Star: I hate Helena too...and I despise dementors. Hope that chocolate helped!  
  
Cleopatra Lunare: hey I emailed you but never got a reply. Im glad you like the story. 


	14. Chapter14:Lovers tiff

A/n: This chapter is dedicated to Omnifarious and Eve my two wonderful Godsent betas!

The palace grounds were covered with snow-the perfect image of a holiday greeting card. All was silent in the wee hours of the morning except for a thunderous row taking place in James office.

"I can't you believe you called me that!" James bellowed. Telltale flew around him and squawked "Innsbruck! Innsbruck!" James stared unblinkingly at Lily as Telltale flew up towards the ceiling. James was standing defiantly behind his desk with his arms crossed while Lily stood, equally defiant, in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. A pink tinge was appearing on both their faces either from anger or the fact that a fire was burning brightly in James study, emanating warmth.

"I can't believe you called me THAT." Lily spat back. "Apologize. Apologize right now James. Go ahead take it back. I'll forgive you."

"Take it _back_?" James asked incredulously. "It's you who started it."

"I started it?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "You're the one that started it. Apologize right now James." Telltale's squawks of Innsbruck punctured the abrupt silence.

"I will not." James snapped moving from his desk to come face to face with her. Both were red in the face by now from yelling at each other "You're the one that should apologize! Apologize right now." He said imperiously drawing himself up to his full height. As intimidating as he looked, he was no match for the little red head who had a murderous glare on her face. Her eyes were alive with thunder in them.

"I'm not going to apologize." She said defiantly. There was a pause as the couple looked each other in the eye. Telltale flew between them squawking, "Innsbruck! Innsbruck!"

"Well then I guess there's nothing left to say." James finally replied with conviction in his voice. His face was oddly blank as he said this and his eyes seemed to hold a mask over them.

"I guess not." Lily said with a steely note to her voice. James's face contorted into rage.

"Fine!" he spat and let his arms drop to his sides as if he was throwing something to the ground.

"Fine!" Lily spat back she turned on her heel. Just before she shut the door she said "Good-bye James Potter." The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the palace. Telltale barely managed to squeeze out of the room squawking 'Innsbruck, Innsbruck!'

"What happened?" Sirius asked as Lily bumped into him on her way downstairs.

"James is an illogical, selfish, arrogant, self-centered, non caring prick," Lily replied before brushing past him.

Sirius gulped as he looked behind him to see Bertha Jorkins washing the windows. He made his way to James office where Carl was already sitting. James was standing in the middle of the room, where Lily had stood moments before, fuming

"Come on James tell me what she said, what did she say that got you so angry?" Carl pleaded from the chair in front of James's desk.

"She said the most horrible things." James said angrily sitting down. "Things you should never say to the person you love."

Remus burst into the room at that moment. "Lilys leaving." He gasped out. "James what happened? Why'd you fight? Go stop her."

"Let her go." James said trying to maintain a cool façade. His face however had paled considerably. "It's her loss." His voice held a barely noticeable tremor in it.

-----

"Please Princess-" Lady Molly said as Lily packed her bags. "-think this over. Don't do anything rash."

"It's not Princess anymore." Lily said angrily. She stared hesitantly at the ring James had given her before taking it off and giving it to Lady Molly. "It's just Lily now. Give this to James once I leave."

Lily walked out of the room and servants came to pick her bags up. She passed Tommy on the way. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him along with her.

"We're leaving Tommy." Lily said stoutly as she walked down the stairs with him.

"We are? Oh boy, are we going to go visit posse'?" he asked excitedly. Cherry-who was resting on his shoulder-gave a small squeak of excitement as if he understood what Lily was saying.

"We're going back to posse' for good." Lily replied.

Tommy paled and wrenched his arm away from Lily. "What? _We're going back_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Lily said confidently walking down the stairs.

"What about James?"

"Must you take that prick's name in front of me?" Lily lashed out viciously stepping onto the bottom landing.

Lady Molly appeared behind Tommy.

"Please take a moment to calm down." Lady Molly pleaded.

Lily didn't reply. She turned a tearful gaze towards Lady Molly.

"I can't stay here." Lily croaked. "James said the most awful things to me and-and if he can't apologize then it's not meant to be." She wiped away two small tears and exited the palace. Tommy and Lady Molly followed behind her.

"Good-bye." Lily sobbed and hugged Lady Molly. She was going to miss Lady Molly so much! As Lily looked up at the palace one last time her heart gave an awful twang and she realized that she was going to miss being here. Lily quickly wiped away her tears and turned her back on the palace.

A carriage stood ready for her with her own horse and another one to run the carriage with. Lily got into the drivers seat and Tommy barely sat down beside her before she gave the reigns a tug and the carriage went zooming away. Tommy was barely able to save Cherry from falling off his shoulder.

-----

"There's still time." Sirius spoke up as James watched, from his office window, Lily ride away and past the palace gates.

"It's her loss." James said as if he was trying to convince himself. His eyes never wavered from the small dot that was Lily.

Remus snorted. "James I think you got it all wrong. It's your loss. Tell us what happened? What did she say that got you so angry?"

"She said horrible things." James said clenching his fist. "Such horrible things..." he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Things I never imagined someone could say to me." He turned his back on the window as the dot that was Lily's carriage disappeared from sight.

-------

"Is she gone?" Helena asked frantically coming towards Lady Molly. "Is she really gone?" Helena asked excitedly and smiled.

"The Princess-has left." Lady Molly said and bowed her head.

Helena looked at Lily's room door suspiciously. "You never know." She muttered and walked past Lady Molly. "She could be up to one of her tricks." Helena spat snidely and opened Lily's room. Her features lit with excitement as she spotted the room empty with no trace that Lily had ever been there.

"She's gone! She's actually gone!" Helena squealed turning to face Lady Molly who was now looking quite miffed. Lady Mollys eyebrows had snapped together and her cheeks were gaining a red tinge to them. Helen however, took no notice and went on.

"She's left for good! Now James will be mine. All mine." Helena cackled.

Lady Molly's temper finally reached its boiling point. "You horrible, horrible girl!" she shrieked towards Helena. She rounded on Helena and began to advance on her making Helena walk backwards. "You horrible girl! Princess Lily is so sweet. She's better than you. You-you-egotist, you selfish girl, you-you ANNELID!" she shrieked and Helena suddenly found the door slamming into her face.

"What's an Annelid?" Helena asked the now shut door with bewilderment.

She turned on her heel and left unable to keep fantasies of her and James out of her mind.

------

"The problem is-"Sirius said from his position against the wall in his room. "-how do we get them back together?"

Remus shook his head. "Both are too hotheaded to forgive each other or ask for an apology right now. Give them time to cool down."

"I agree with Remus." Carl spoke up from his seat. "We should give James at least a day to cool down. From the way he talked, they had a pretty big argument. He'll cool down after today though."

"Right." Said Sirius flicking hair out of his eyes. "Well what do we do tomorrow?"

"Give him lilies?" Peter suggested from his perch on the bed.

Carl laughed. "Give him lilies?! I don't think flowers-even if they are Lilys namesake- will make him apologize to her."

Sirius also began laughing. Peter turned red.

"Hold on Peter just might be on to something." Remus said sharply.

"Huh?" Sirius asked stupidly abruptly stopping his fit of laughter.

"I am?" Peter asked horrified.

"No need to look so scared." Remus chuckled. "You can be right every now and then."

Peter blushed. "I just said it to make everyone laugh." He mumbled.

"Well you just gave me an idea." Remus said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We'll give him lilies alright; we'll give him every single thing that reminds him of Lily. He won't be able to stand it. He'll be on his way by tomorrow night."

Sirius snorted. "Fat chance. I bet he'll be on his way by tomorrow afternoon."

-------

"She's gone." Sophia said her voice dripping with relish from behind her desk. Counselor Pettigrew smiled shrewdly.

"Looks like we never had to interfere in the first place." He replied from his position behind Sophia's desk. "We just had to let everything runs it natural course."

"Yes, I suppose so." Sophia muttered ruffling through her papers. "I knew she'd never be able to survive here. Better now than later that she left."

"Your majesty there's just one thing that confuses me." Counselor Pettigrew said with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is it Counselor?" Empress Sophia asked looking up from her papers.

"Why did they have a row in the first place?"

Empress Sophia looked taken aback. "I don't know." She said truthfully. "Though Bertha Jorkins was on about how Lily was having an affair with Count Snape." Empress Sophia shuddered. "Even that Bavarian bumpkin has standards."

------

"Annelid...Annelid ...here it is!" Helena muttered running her hand down the page of a dictionary.

Her face grew warm and with every word she said next and her voice rose. "A species of earth worm!?" she said the last word in a shriek earning a disapproving glance from the Librarian who was a ghost. "How dare she?!" Helena shrieked throwing the dictionary onto the floor. She stomped out of the library and towards Empress Sophia's office.

------

"Lady Molly." Scolded Empress Sophia. "I'm disappointed in you. How dare you insult Helena?"

Lady Molly didn't reply and stared at the floor with her hands clasped in front of her.

Empress Sophia then readjusted her gaze to Helena who was looking quite smug.

"Now Helena, now that Lily is gone we must make arrangements for your engagement with James." Empress Sophia said regally. Helena squealed with delight.

"Your majesty." Counselor Pettigrew coughed. "If you don't mind my saying so, that would just be pushing James back into Ms. Lily's arms."

"How so?" the Empress asked curiously.

"The boy is angry yes but he certainly hasn't stopped loving Ms. Lily. Helena must first," he made a face, "woo him. Do all the things that Ms. Lily did. Show him that there are girls like and much better than Lily. If you force the engagement on him he will go back to Lily."

"You're right counselor Pettigrew. "Empress Sophia acknowledged. She looked back at Helena. "Lily loved visiting the orphanage. I suggest you start there. I'll bring James around during the evening."

Lady Molly looked up. "Your Majesty-"she began. "-Helena couldn't possibly take care of the orphanage. They're like my children. I'm better equipped to-"

"Silence." The Empress cut in. "Lady Molly, there is no need for you to go to the orphanage anymore. Helena will be able to handle everything."

"But-"

"No buts. I do not want to see you at the orphanage from this day forward." The Empress aid sternly. "You may go now."

Lady Molly with a defeated sigh, left.

------

"My poor orphans." Lady Molly sobbed as she sat in lord Butterscotch's cabin. "My poor, poor children. How will they put up with Helena? She'll have them screaming in terror by noon today."

"You're not allowed to go to the orphanage?" Lord Butterscotch asked.

"Yes-"she blew her nose. "-the Empress Clearly stated that I am not to be seen at the orphanage from this day forward."

Something glinted in Lord Butterscotch's eye. "I assure you Lady Molly. We will not be_ seen_."

-----

"Mother." James said coming into his mothers study. "I have the palace accounts-"

"James my son!" empress Sophia suddenly said getting up and hugging him. "I'm so sorry to hear about your break up with Lily." She gave her son another squeeze before pulling back. "But James she didn't belong here. She wasn't one of us. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I suppose." James said picking at a thread on his sleeve. Something twanged inside of him when he though about Lily. His anger however, prevented him from examining this feeling closely. Empress Sophia swatted his hand.

"Don't do that dear." She said kindly. She took the parchments from James hands and plopped them down on her desk. "James you've been working ever so hard. How about we go on a small carriage ride around the city? It'll do good to get out of these stuffy palace walls."

"Actually-"James started but Empress Sophia was already dragging him down the palace stairs and out onto the grounds where a carriage drawn by horses appeared.

"Come." She said and pulled him into the carriage.

----

"I bet you two sickles that you can't beat me in a race." Konrad said to his twin as they sat in the snow.

"You don't have two sickles." Kyle replied suspiciously.

"Alright then I bet you two treacle tarts."

"You're on." Kyle replied. Both stood up. "First one to reach the big tree at the end of the estate wins."

Both got ready to run. Konrad began counting. "1...2...hey." He faltered. Kyle who'd made to run when Konrad said 'hey' suddenly did a double take and looked at Konrad.

"You're supposed to say three." Kyle said miffed.

"I know that." Konrad snapped. He then pointed. "Isn't that a carriage coming towards our house?"

"A carriage from the palace no less." Kyle said peering at it closely. It was ever so slowly becoming bigger and bigger the closer it got while winding up the dirt path. It was however still quite a lot of distance away. "But that means..." his eyes widened in surprise.

"Lilys come to visit!" Konrad said jubilantly. Both boys began jumping up and down and yelling 'Lilys come to visit! Lily's come to visit!'

They successfully got the attention of the whole house within two minutes and everyone gathered to greet her.

"Oh my baby's coming home after so long!" Ludwiga said excitedly. Lily spotted her family gathering on the front lawn. The carriage was by now a few feet away from the house and Lily, abandoning all reason, jumped down from the carriage and ran the rest of the way to her house.

"Lily?" her father asked bewildered when he saw her tears.

"Daddy!" Lily sobbed and hugged him hard. "Daddy you were right! You were right from the beginning! I shouldn't have fallen in love with James!"

"Lily what's happened?" her mother asked. Seeing her mother Lily ran towards her.

"Mama it's all over!" she sobbed. "I-I-" she didn't manage to get her words out though because she was overwhelmed by sobs. Ludwiga came to her senses suddenly as she saw everyone watching with interest.

"Come on dear." She said and led her daughter into a room where she locked herself and Lily up for the remainder of the day.

-------

Helena was struggling and failing to keep a tight hold over the leash that led to an extremely violent dog. "This-" Helena panted as she tried to hold the snarling dog back from the children. "-is Counselor Pettigrew's dog."

The orphans looked at each other and one boy whispered "No wonder" into Abby's ear making her giggle.

"You like the dog?" Helena asked Abby desperately. "Here come pet it."

"N-no. I'm fine th-thanks." Abby said walking backwards and eyeing the dog warily.

"Pet the dog." Helena ground out. This made everything clear to Abby. It was not a request, it was a command.

"I-I-"Abby stuttered. She ever so slowly walked towards the dog who snapped its teeth.

"Oh look!" The Empress cried jovially. Everyone turned to see James and Empress Sophia getting out of a carriage. "Helena what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just taking care of the children." Helena said sweetly. "I just love them. They're little darlings aren't they?" she caste a fond look towards Abby. "Come on pet the dog Abby." She said sweetly. Her eyes promised cold murder if her order was rejected.

Abby began to shuffle over towards the dog looking as if she was going to her funeral.

"Oh, poor Abby." Lady Molly whispered form behind a building as she watched the girl trudge closer to the vicious dog. "That dog will surely bite her. And look at them! They're all out in the freezing cold without proper clothing on!"

A few of the children were no doubt shuddering from the cold.

"This ought to warm things up." Lord Butterscotch whispered. He grabbed a small cat which was ironically from the same litter that weeks ago Helena had used to get information out of Abby. He set the cat loose onto the orphanage grounds. It made its way towards the group of children. The dog spotted it and started barking like mad.

Abby jumped back and ran behind a friend of hers. The dog however was not in the mood for A' la' Abby. He chased after the cat and Helena unfortunately went along with him for the ride. Her shrieking was loud enough to be heard by the surrounding homes and shops as the dog dragged her through snow, mud, melted snow in mud and finally the street as he ran after the cat.

James burst into uproarious laughter. "You're right mother." He said laughing and clapping her on the back. Empress Sophia almost lost her footing. "I do feel better after riding through the city." Still laughing he got into the carriage and Empress Sophia got in after staring down the street from where Helena's shrieks could still be heard.

Empress Sophia chuckled behind her hand before also getting in.

------

"What did he say that was so horrible?" Ludwiga asked for the umpteenth time that night. Ludwiga sat on their blue couch in front of the fire as Lily sat on the floor and rested her head in her mothers lap. She had been sobbing into her mothers lap soaking it with her tears.

"Awful things mother. Awful things." Was all Lily sobbed out. "He's mean and selfish and inconsiderate and-and-oh he just wasn't meant for me. Papa was right!" Lily began sobbing again. This time it took Lily only about five minutes to calm herself down and take in a shuddering breath.

Ludwiga wiped away her daughter's tears as Lily looked up at her.

"Did he say he didn't want to marry you?" Ludwiga asked.

"N-no." Lily said shakily.

"Did he say he didn't love you?"

Lilys face was on the verge of crumpling up again. "Nooo."

Ludwiga looked down at her daughter incredulously. "Did he say anything bad about your family?"

"Noooo." Lily sobbed mournfully and began crying again. "He-he-he-oh mama he called me-me-"lily got no more out as she began crying again.

"Dear don't cry. It's just a lovers spat." Ludwiga said reasonably. Lily looked up.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. She looked so much like a little child waiting for her mother to give her a tin of cookies.

"Yes I'm sure." Ludwiga said hugging her daughter to her bosom. "If he didn't say he didn't want to marry you or didn't love you-then it's pretty safe to say that this is just a small fight you two have gotten into."

"Oh, mother are you sure?" Lily asked anxiously.

"He loves you Lily." Ludwiga breathed. "Your father and I use to have so many lovers tiffs when we were young." She got a dreamy state about her but was brought back to earth as Lily began crying again.

"Mother you weren't there." Lily sobbed. "His voice was so cold. His eyes-I never noticed how those warm eyes could turn into two slits of ice. Mother he's never ever talked to me the way he did and it hurt! It hurt so much." Lily put her head in her mothers lap and began sobbing.

Ludwiga patted her daughters back. She sighed wishing that Lily was still a child and instead of asking for the love of her life, she would ask for a parrot or dog or horse....

------

"I bet James has a disease." Carly said excitedly. "And he fought with Lily on purpose because he's dying and doesn't want Lily to become to attached to him and-"Carly gave a sigh. "–Oh how romantic!"

Kyle made a face. "Romantic? You'd need a box of tissues by you if you wanted to hear that story."

"That's what makes it so romantic." Carly said dreamily.

"What's this I hear?" Duke Max asked coming in. "Are you three sitting and creating stories about Lily's row?"

"No." Konrad suddenly spoke up innocently. "Honest."

"I for one knew this was bound to happen." Came Petunias voice from her chair where she was reading. She herself was visiting her home while her husband went on a business trip to England. She snapped her book shut. "I-"she said proudly. "-am more suited for life at the palace. After all that's what you trained me for father." Petunia added. "Lily always had been a sort of wild, rambunctious tomboy who would rather go hunting than be a princess."

"Enough." Said Duke Max sharply. "If that's the way you're going to talk then I don't want you talking at all. It's been ages since she's been home and we weren't able to meet her for Christmas-her birthday might I add-either. I want you to be kind to her and let her know she always has a home here whenever she needs one."

"We might not have been able to send her a present or meet her but you bought her a present and have kept it in your closet ever since then. Haven't you daddy?" Petunia challenged.

"Yes I have. What of it?" Duke Max asked oddly.

"You would've never done that for me." Petunia replied snidely. "You would've never bought me a present if you knew it wouldn't be able to reach me. You did it for her though."

Duke Max looked at his oldest daughter. "What are you insinuating?" he asked carefully.

"You love her more than you love me or any of your other children!" Petunia screamed. "Even when we were young, you always took Lily out for fishing or horse back riding or-or-hunting! But you never took me. You always ignored me! I was always the one that was supposed to stay at home and have lessons on protocol and royal etiquette." Petunia now had tears running down her cheeks. "Lily stripped me of my right to spend time with you and even mama! Lily was always the one to help her cook. I was supposed to sit and take history lessons! I only had two upper hands over her daddy but none of them were worth it. One: I was going to become an Empress when I grew up and Two: I was far more educated than her. Then you found out she was a witch and one of my upper hands were taken away from me. One of the things that I felt made me special and apart from Lily. Then-then-"Petunia let out a small sob. "-Lily took my destiny away from me. She fell in love with James! The man I had done everything for. The man I had toiled and troubled away many a day for. The man I had given up spending time with my parents for. The man that made my parents ignore me and pin all their hopes on Lily!" Petunia took in a deep breath. "Well she disappointed you in the end didn't she? She didn't marry the man you wanted her to, she didn't earn a professional degree....she didn't fulfill any of your dreams did she?"

"She's right." A voice croaked from behind. Everyone turned to see a pale Lily and shocked Ludwiga standing in the door frame. Lily had tear streaks on her face. "She's right!" Lily sobbed. "Papa I'm so sorry. So, so sorry! I promise I'll be a good girl! I'll do everything you want me to do! Please forgive me. I'll fulfill every last one of your dreams. I'll even marry Mundungus if you want me to."

"Lily you are every bit the woman I wanted you to be." Duke Max said looking at her. "You've surpassed all the dreams I dreamt for you, all the hopes I hoped for you, all the wishes I wished for you. You are in my eyes, the perfect daughter. I don't think ANYONE can beat becoming Queen." He smiled at her. "You'll be queen one day Lily. Queen. And then you can use your power for the greater good. Your every thought will be heard. I know you won't sit around like a puppet. You'll DO things. GOOD things. Things for the betterment of everyone. What more could I ask for from my daughter?" he asked. Lily ran over and hugged her father.

"I won't be queen." Lily sobbed. "It's over with me and James. I never want to talk to him again!"

"Oh dear and I'd just calmed her down." Ludwiga muttered. She put her arms around Lily and pulled her up to her room. "I think it's time you got to sleep." Ludwiga muttered. All the while telltale flew around Lily squawking 'Innsbruck, Innsbruck!'

----------

James was locking up his study and getting ready to retire for bed when-

"Prongs!" an all too familiar voice called.

"What is it Sirius?" James asked walking towards his room. Sirius caught up with him all too soon.

"I was just wondering-"he said evasively. "-If well now that Lily's gone-"James looked up sharply. "-can I have her old room?"

"No." James said quickly. He adjusted his glasses and looked straight ahead of himself as he walked.

"Why?" Sirius pouted. "Her room has this great view-"

"Which is why I wanted it to be her room." James cut in with an edge to his voice.

"But it's not her room anymore." Sirius said persistently. "She's gone."

This made James stop dead in his tracks. It was as if Sirius's words had struck something inside of him.

"You can't have the room Sirius." James said shakily.

"Why?"

"Because it's her room." James said sharply and opened the door to his room. He shut the door in his best friends face. A soft click confirmed Sirius's suspicions that James had locked the door.

Grinning Sirius walked down the steps.

"You know maybe he'll leave before noon." Sirius said thoughtfully to Carl and Remus. "Where's Wormtail?" he asked looking around.

Carl snickered as Remus pointed towards a lump on the floor that was emitting soft snores.

-----

"Stupid kids." Helena said wincing as she got into bed. "Stupid, stupid orphaned kids." She let out a contented sigh as she lay back in bed. "I am never going to have children." And then she added as an afterthought. "Well maybe I'll just have one son. After all, James will need an heir to the throne."

She chuckled and tried to turn over in bed. Bad idea. Her back was still _sore_.

------

"Oh look doesn't that horse look like Tempest?" Sirius spoke up from his position next to the window in James study which was a huge room. The back wall wasn't a wall but rather had been replaced with a huge glass window. On the left side of the room there where shelves aligned with books. The right side merey held a small table with a few chairs around it. The middle of the room was a vast space of polished light brown wood with James huge hardwood desk resting in front of the huge window. Two seats were placed infront of his desk where Remus and Peter were sitting.

"She took Tempest with her when she left." James replied not looking up from his parchment.

"Speaking of isn't her riding skill superb?" Remus asked from a sofa on the far left.

James put his quill down and seemed thoughtful. "She does have excellent horse riding skills. She'd be excellent at broom riding."

"Maybe you could teach her." Remus egged on.

"Maybe I will." James said and his face suddenly took on a crest fallen look. "I can't."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because she-she left me." James replied. He looked down at his hands. "I can't believe she left me. She left me."

"Go to her." Remus urged. "She loves you-"

"No." said James suddenly his voice hardening. "If she loved me she wouldn't have left me." And this time he did nothing to hide the hurt in his voice. "She left me." He repeated. He looked like a lost child.

Sirius snorted.

"Listen James-"Remus began. "-you both were extremely angry yesterday. Both of you have tempers to rival Salazar Slytherins. It was just in a bout of anger that she left. Now-" Remus seemed to bear over James. "-I know you are not the type to apologize but I highly recommend that you go to her and apologize."

"Certainly not." James said going back to his work.

"Isn't she worth it?" Sirius cut in.

"Am I not worth it?" James countered. "If she truly cared for me then she would've been back by now. It wouldn't hurt for her to say sorry."

The three marauders rolled their eyes. "You know-"Sirius said thoughtfully. "-Uncle Alphard and Aunt Ezra had this same type of argument. Each of them was waiting for the other to apologize."

"Well what was the outcome?" James asked looking up.

Sirius snorted. "Uncle Alphard died and left me all his gold to spite her."

James paled slightly. "Well-"he began getting up. "-I must go give the final set of accounts to mother."

James left his study and went towards his mothers' office. Upon knocking and entering, he found Lady Molly standing there.

"Surely your highness if you could allow me to go visit the orphans just once-"she was arguing.

"No." The Empress said sternly. "Helena is more than capable of looking after them." Lady Molly sniffed. Empress Sophia looked up to see James.

"The final set of accounts." James explained and handed them over.

"Thank you dear." Said Empress Sophia.

"Prince James." Lady Molly called out tentatively. James shifted to look at her curiously.

Lady Molly took something out of her apron pocket. "Princess Lily wanted me to give you this." And with that the ring James had placed on her finger oh so long ago dropped into the palm of his hand.

Something like anguish filled inside of him as he closed his hand over the ring.

"Let me see that." Empress Sophia said. She got up and moved towards James and pried the ring away from him. Inspecting it, Empress Sophia murmured. "Yes, yes, still in good condition. Well we'll have this polished up."

"Polished?" James asked looking at his mother incredulously.

"Yes of course dear. We don't want the ring to look like it's already been worn." Empress Sophia stated.

"Mother what are you on about?" James asked suspiciously.

"Why, you're engagement with Helena." Empress Sophia said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"What?" James gasped as color drained from his face. "Engagement? With Helena?"

""Yes." Said the Empress impatiently. "She's perfect James and she's even taking care of the orphans like Lily use to do. Surely you can't deny that it's very noble of her to do so. You two would make a perfect couple. Though we may need to make the ring slightly bigger-never mind I'll get a jeweler for that-"

"No." James cut in suddenly. His voice was hard and resolute. He took the ring back. "This is Lilys ring. MY Lilys ring." He corrected and walked out of the study.

Reaching his study he saw that his three friends had been joined by Carl.

"Carl." Said James jovially. "Dear brother, how have you been?"

"What do you want?" Carl asked warily from his place next to Sirius.

"What would ever make you think I wanted something?" James asked innocently.

"James if you want a favor, just ask."

"O.K. I need a favor." James admitted. He looked towards Peter. "Wormtail, can you do me a favor? Can you go ask someone to get my broomstick out?" Peter scurried away. He then turned to Carl. A quick incantation was muttered and Carls hair became a messy black mop of hair. "I need you to cover for me." James said. "I've got to go see Lily."

Sirius slapped his back. "Knew you'd come around!" he exclaimed.

"Please Carl?" James asked ignoring Sirius. "Pretend to be me if mother comes looking. Please? Make sure she gets glimpses of you from behind so that she doesn't get suspicious. I don't want her thinking I've run away or anything. She'll send the guards after me."

Carl agreed. With that James was off.

--------

"See isn't this fun." Helena said enthusiastically as she shivered out in the cold. The orphans were also standing around shivering in the snow.

"Please Ms. Helena." Pleaded Abby. "Let us go in. It's so c-c-coooold." She shivered.

"Nonsense." Said Helena matter of factly. Her hands were wrapped around her as she tried to stay warm. "Just jump about or whatever it is you children do. You'll warm up in no time."

It was then that a little boy took out a small snake from his pocket.

Walking by Helena he dropped it next to her feet.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" Helena asked sharply. "Start playing or-or something."

The same boy dragged Abby away. "Come on. "he muttered. "We'll play alright..."

It was then that Helena spotted the snake slithering over her shoes. She let out such a shrill scream that the surrounding people looked up to see what the matter was.

"Sn-sn-snaaakkkkeeee!" she screamed and started jumping up and down. "Snake!"

There was a sickening squish as Helena in all her jumping about stomped on it.

The boy began crying. "You killed my snake!" he wailed.

"Adam don't cry." Abby said comfortingly.

"She killed my snake!" he wailed louder. He then scooped up some snow and threw it at her. "She killed my snake!"

This seemed to be the cue for all the other children to scoop up snow and throw it at Helena. Helena herself fell backward onto the dirty, wet stony road.

"I hate children." She ground out as she was pummeled with more snow.

-----

Lily woke up to a dreary gray afternoon. She'd stayed up late into the night trying to sort her thoughts out and now had woken up in the afternoon feeling like hell.

"Much like my mood." She said out loud musingly as she looked out at the sky. Stretching, Lily got out of bed and changed into her clothes....her old clothes. The clothes she had chosen to leave behind, the clothes that reminded her of who she was. A wave of nostalgia hit her as she remembered all the times she'd gone out and played in the mud with these clothes, all the times she'd played with the boys and beat them at horse back riding and she even remembered the times when she'd play with the girls from the village and pretended to host tea parties....

'This is my life.' She decided resolutely. 'I was stupid to try to think I could ever be a princess....a queen.' She ended bitterly.

Walking down stairs Lily wasted no time in going into the kitchen. "Where's Petunia?" Lily asked her mother as she began to stir a pot of stew.

"She went out with your father." Her mother said carelessly though she didn't hide how pleased she was. "Your father decided to teach her how to do horse back riding."

At this Lily almost dropped her spoon into the stew. "What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Her mother said fondly. "It's so nice to see them spending some quality time together. They should be back soon though." It was then that Ludwigas eyes fell on Lily who was now cutting onions. "Lily, no I absolutely forbid you to do any work." Ludwiga said and took the knife from Lily's hands.

Lily looked perplexed. "But why?"

"You've visited your home after so long." Ludwiga said. "I want your visit to be memorable. Go on now. Get out of here. Do all the things I know you're dying to do. Go to the village and visit some of your friends. I know everyone's anxious to see you. It'll be a right surprise when they see you."

"But-but-"Lily sputtered. "Mama you know I'm here permanently now-"

Ludwiga smiled sadly. "You know as well as I Lily that you'll be going back to the Palace by this time tomorrow."

"I will not." Lily said stoutly. She took the knife back from her mother. "I'm staying here!" with that she proceeded to cut the onions fiercely.

"As stubborn as your father." Ludwiga muttered fondly and went back to her own work.

It was half an hour later that Petunia entered the kitchen with a rosy face and a smile on her lips.

"Had fun dear?" Ludwiga asked.

"Oh yes." Petunia said enthusiastically. "I never knew horse back riding was so much fun. Father only taught me the basics today so I didn't get to leave the grounds but it was still fun."

Lily looked out the kitchen window and saw her father leading two horses towards the table. Lily put her knife down and ran outside to greet him.

"Papa." Lily called and ran to hug him.

"Lily." Her father said hugging her affectionately. "How are you?"

Lily pulled back and smiled at her father. "I'm fine papa."

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked looking up at the two horses.

"Aren't you tired?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Duke Max shook his head. "We didn't even leave the grounds. How could I be tired? I just taught Petunia how to sit and trot on a horse." He scratched his chin. "I myself was thinking about going for a ride before lunch. Care to join me?"

Lily nodded. "I'll go change." She said excitedly. In no less that five minutes Lily was down stairs in her emerald riding suit. She went to the stables to get Tempest and noticed that the palace carriage and horse were still there. 'Should I send them back?' Lily asked herself. 'But how do I send it back?' Lily reasoned. Lily knew that the real reason she wasn't sending it back was because keeping it with her meant that she had a chance to go back.

Lily took Tempest and rode him onto the grounds where her father was already positioned. He seemed to be looking at Lily with some sort of newfound respect and fierce pride...and a little bit of awe was tinged in his eyes to.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You've changed so much." Her father simply stated. "I see it in your eyes, in your posture, in the way you sit."

The truth was that when Duke Max looked at Lily he couldn't deny that she looked regal, like a real princess. Her eyes held so much in them-more than they'd ever held while she was at Posse'. A newfound wisdom had infested within them and it was as if her eyes had grown into adulthood. 'No' Duke Max corrected himself. 'SHE has grown into adulthood.'

Lily's eyes lit up and she laughed oblivious to her father's musings. "Father wait till you hear what's been going on at the palace. I met Mundungus Fletcher there. Can you believe it? But let me start at the beginning-"

And thus began Lily's stories. Her stories of the adventurous life she'd always wanted to live. Both father and daughter rode through the trees and brambles as time froze for them. It was as if Lily was again a young girl who was telling her father the latest adventure she had when she went to the village or telling him about the time she stole a loaf of bread from the bakers....and yet both knew that this make believe time game would end the moment they returned to Posse'. The moment would end when their ride ended.

Neither wanted that. Did they?

----

"James!" Empress Sophia bellowed as she walked down the halls. "Where has that boy gotten to?" She peered over the staircase to down below. It was then that she spotted her son's messy mop of black hair as he swiftly walked across the hall downstairs.

"James!" Empress Sophia called and moved to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Soph!" Sirius boomed and clapped a hand on her shoulder from behind. He was hastily shoving a silvery material into a bag hanging from his left shoulder. "How ya doing?"

"I WAS doing fine." Empress Sophia said distastefully.

"Ah you wound me." Sirius said putting a hand over his heart.

"Tell me where the rest of your crew has gotten of to?" Empress Sophia asked dryly and then added. "And what on earth has gotten into James? He completely ignored me when I called him."

"Er....hearing disorder?" Sirius supplied.

"Nonsense." Empress Sophia muttered and brushed past Sirius. "I think he's still depressed about that Lily leaving. I'm going to go see him."

"Did I tell you about the time I hitch hiked across Austria?" Sirius piped up. Empress Sophia lifted an eyebrow at him but continued to walk down the stairs. She reached the door James had gone through and turned the knob.

"Wait!" Sirius blurted out.

Empress Sophia looked at him questioningly.

"There are erm-rats in there." He supplied weakly.

"Rats?! I must tell James to get out of that filthy room this instant." Empress Sophia exclaimed and opened the door.

Sirius let out a breath of relief when he saw that Carl had his back to his mother. Beside him stood Remus and Peter.

"James." Empress Sophia said gently as she walked into the room. "You've been acting odd all morning. I've been looking for you and you've been avoiding me. What's this about? Tell me."

When James didn't reply Empress Sophia moved to walk over to him but Remus stated quickly.

"He's just upset."

"Over Lily?" the Empress asked stopping mid stride. 'James' nodded fervently. "I think I should take you for a walk." 'James' shook his head even more fervently. "Well-James I wanted to tell you-"The Empress hesitated. "-at least try and be nice to Helena. Get to know her. She's really a nice girl. She'll make a fine Empress one day." When the Empress made to walk over again 'James' just nodded his head. "Well I'm glad we had this talk." The Empress said and turned to leave. Just before she left the room she turned to ask. "Have any of you seen Carl?"

All four boys shook their heads. "That boy-" The Empress muttered. "-he's always disappearing. I can never find him when I need him." She sighed. "He's always running off somewhere. I must sit him down and give him a nice long talk." With that Empress Sophia left.

Carl expelled a relieved breath. "Whew." He breathed and sat down on a chair.

------

Lily and Duke Max made their way slowly to Posse and upon arriving Lily got off her horse and let out a small sigh. Her anger had ebbed away by now...and now she found herself actually feeling a bit nostalgic. She wanted to go back home...Lily gave a small start. This was her home wasn't it?

'Not anymore.' A small voice spoke up. 'The palace is your home now. It's where some of your most prized memories lay-with James.'

Lily shook her head to clear it of these thoughts. Truth be told now that she'd recounted her life at the Palace, life at Posse' seemed so bland, so boring, so planned and typical.

Even Duke Max had not missed the nostalgic tone in her voice as she talked about Lady Molly and the orphans. He heard Lily give out a barely audible sigh as she lead tempest towards the stables.

"Lily." Duke Max said. Lily looked up. "Do you miss James?"

"I love him papa." Lily said sadly. "And I know now that I must go back. I miss him. I realize now that I acted a bit too rashly during my fight with him. I shouldn't have left."

Duke Max smiled wryly. "You get that from me." He said fondly. "Tell me-"he started. "-what happened? Why did you two get into a fight?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. Now that her anger had ebbed away it wasn't so painful to think about and maybe it would be best if she got it off her shoulders. Besides, she never hid anything from her father.

"Well.." Lily began hesitantly. "...it was a beautiful day and James was sitting around in his stuffy study doing work..."

Flashback.

"_Oh come on James." Lily coaxed. "It's such a beautiful day-"she threw the huge curtains in his study open so that light entered the room blinding James momentarily. The clear blue sky seemed to blink down on them and the clouds seemed to be mocking everyone for staying inside. "Look at the grounds." Lily said looking down upon the palace ground with her eyes shining. Snow covered the ground and Lily was surprised that it wasn't melting._

"_I can't." James sighed dejectedly. "I wish I could. You know that but I have so much work." He groaned. "I need to finish these accounts by tomorrow. Mother wants the records in her office by noon today and I need to hand in the final accounts tomorrow. I just have too much work" _

"_Surely a few hours won't make any difference." Lily persisted. "Lets go to Innsbruck." She said her eyes lighting up again. Telltale flew around her and squawked "Innsbruck! Innsbruck!"_

"_I can't." James said. "I have too much work. You just don't understand Lily. You don't know what the burdens of being a Prince are."_

"_Of course I understand." Lily said turning to face him. She was slightly annoyed at his statement. Her tone was oddly cold. "How could you say I don't understand? Call me selfish while you're at it."_

"_As a matter of fact-" James began getting up to face her. "-you are being selfish."_

"_Me?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "I can't believe you just called me selfish." Her eyes portrayed hurt and James was thinking of apologizing when Lily suddenly spoke up. You're the one that's being selfish!"_

"_I'm being selfish?" James asked with wide eyes. _

"_Yes." Lily said crossing her arms defiantly. She walked towards the middle of the room as if she was thinking something furiously through and suddenly she turned to face him with resolution. "You haven't spent any time with me for ages! You're either always of on some mission or you're busy with you're work. You haven't spent anytime with me since you got back from Hungary and now you have the nerve to call me selfish?" Lily seethed. _

"_Well you are being selfish." James said angrily. _

"_No you're the one that's being selfish James!" Lily roared. By now Telltale was whirling around them squawking "Innsbruck! Innsbruck!"_

"_I can't believe you just called me that!" James yelled._

"_I can't believe you called me THAT." Lily spat back. "Apologize. Apologize right now James. Go ahead take it back. I'll forgive you."_

"_Take it_ back?"_ James asked incredulously. "It's you who started it."_

"_I started it?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "You're the one that started it. Apologize right now James."_

"_I will not." James snapped moving from his desk to come face to face with her. Both were red in the face from yelling at each other. "You're the one that should apologize! Apologize right now." He said imperiously drawing himself up to his full height. As intimidating as he looked he was no match for the little red head who had a murderous glare on her face. Her eyes were alive with thunder in them. _

"_I'm not going to apologize." She said defiantly. _

"_Well then I guess there's nothing left to say." James replied indifferently. _

"_I guess not." Lily said calmly. James face contorted into rage. _

"_Fine!" he spat. _

"_Fine!" Lily spat back she turned on her heel. Just before she shut the door she said "Good-bye James Potter." And with a resounding slam the door shut. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"...and then I left." Lily ended bitterly. She was still sore about the fight but her previous anger seemed to have disappeared.

"That's why you two got into a fight?" Duke Max asked ogling at Lily. Lily nodded and petted Tempest who nuzzled his nose in her hand.

Duke Max suddenly began to laugh. He laughed uproariously and had to wipe tears from his eyes. Lily looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"If-if your mother and I had a fight every time she called me selfish...." He managed to choke out before laughing again.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked defensively. Her face suddenly fell. "You think I fought with him over a silly reason don't you?"

Duke Max nodded. He calmed himself down but couldn't help chortle. "Disagreements do happen between couples." He said seriously. "But you don't have to get up and leave whenever they occur." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If you're mother left me every time we had an argument.." he grinned. "...well right now she'd most likely be sitting at her mothers house instead of cooking."

"But he called me selfish!" Lily said protectively. "I'm not going to just stand there and let him call me things."

"I think-"Duke Max said carefully. "-that you were being a little selfish. But just a little." He looked at Lily and added quickly. "You have to understand Lily, he's a prince. He has to give his kingdom attention to. You two could've gone out some other time. It's not as if he was going anywhere soon. He just had to complete his work." Duke Max reasoned. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh papa this is horrible!" Lily exclaimed. She began leading Tempest frantically towards the stables. "I've got to go and prepare the carriage-I have to apologize to him." She laughed ruefully. "I'll make a terrible wife won't I?" she asked looking at her father sadly as he followed her.

"Not at all." Came a new voice. "I rather think you're rather cute when you get angry."

Lily turned to see James leaning against the stable doors with his broom in tow. His messy hair fell over his eyes and he looked up at her over the bridge of his glasses.

"James!" Lily exclaimed surprised. "How'd you get here?"

He pointed to his broom and grinned. He then acknowledged Duke Max. "Good morning Max. How are you?"

"Just fine James, and you?" Duke Max asked.

James shrugged. "I'll be fine once your daughter forgives me."

Lily let out a small laugh. "I should be the one to apologize." She muttered staring at the ground.

"Stay for lunch will you?" Duke Max asked quickly.

"Sorry I can't." James stated walking over to them.

For some reason Lily felt like a small schoolgirl as a wave of giddiness engulfed her.

She looked down at the floor when James fixed his gaze on her.

"Why not?" Duke Max asked unaware of Lilys blushing face.

"I have to take Lily to Innsbruck." James stated. Lily looked up at him quickly.

"You do?" Lily asked her eye shining. And then protested. "What about your work?"

James shrugged. "A few hours won't make any difference." He said nonchalantly.

"I'll go prepare the carriage." Said Lily excitedly.

"You didn't send it back?" James asked amusedly as Lily took the horse reigns from her father. James then added. "We'll go on my broom. "

"I'm not going on THAT." Lily said scathingly staring at the broom resting innocently against the stable doors. "I don't have a death wish." She said briskly and led Tempest and her fathers' horse into the stable. As she passed James, his hand came out to brush against hers. Lily felt the blush on her face increase and walked quickly towards the stable.

She promptly began hooking Tempest up to the carriage as she heard her father and James talking about brooms. As Lily finished hooking Tempest up to the carriage she didn't notice the sudden absence of her fathers and James chatter. Turning around to find the palace horse, Lily saw James leaning against the stable doors.

"You didn't send the carriage back." He stated simply.

"I didn't know what to do with it." Lily simply stated knowing it was a lie, as she went over to untie a horse with the palace seal on it.

She felt rustling as James walked over to stand behind her.

"You were going to come back." He said softly. Lily turned around ready to say no but the look in his eyes told her that she couldn't lie to him. Instead Lily ignored him and made to walk past him. James trapped her as both his arms came around her waist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm sorry." Lily replied as she felt her knees go weak at his touch. "I'm so, so sorry." She said desperately and debated over whether she should nuzzle her face in his neck. "Papa was right-I was being selfish. I know that your kingdom comes first-"

"No." James cut her off in a constricted voice. His hold on her waist tightened. "No." he repeated. "You come first." He grinned at her. "I guess I forgot that yesterday morning."

"Has it really been only a day?" Lily breathed. "It feels as if we've been fighting forever."

"You know what they say." He whispered in her ear. "The bigger the fight the better the make up." And then he kissed her sending Lilys mind reeling.

His hands traveled up the expanse of her back and then over her neck, sending tingles throughout her body. 'It's been so long.' Lily thought. 'It's been so long since he's-'

"Oh." Lily groaned as James pulled back and brought his lips to her neck. Lily closed her eyes and knew that she should stop James before anything went too far but _it had been so long_.

Something suddenly butted against her butt bringing Lily back down to earth. She pulled away and turned to see the horse neighing. Lily laughed and disentangled herself from James. She was half relieved by the interruption.

"Looks like someone got angry." She said sweetly and petted the horse which seemed to be looking at her with mournful eyes. James on the other hand was shooting death glares at it.

"Oy you stupid dumb animal." He said. "You just ruined a perfectly good moment with my fiancée here."

Lily shook her head as she led the horse towards the carriage. "I don't think he can understand you James."

"You'd be surprised." James muttered as he walked with Lily towards the carriage. "I'm going to name this horse SR. Here let me do that." James commented off handedly as he tried to take the reigns from Lily.

"No." Lily said pulling the reign's away from him. "I can hook him up just fine...what does SR stand for?" Lily asked curiously.

"Snog Ruiner." James muttered darkly. Lily hooked said 'SR' up while casting him an exasperated glance.

"Do you want to go meet everyone else at home? Lily asked. "I know mama will throw a fit if she finds out you came and didn't come and see her."

"O.K." said James agreeing. He turned to the horse before he left. "Now S.R. I don't want you hitting my fiancée's bum ever again." He cast Lily a roguish smile before adding. "Only I can do that."

"James!" Lily admonished but before she could go into in a rant James had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the stables saying loudly.

"Come on, dear, wouldn't want to upset my in-laws."

Lily couldn't help but flush with pride when he called her parents his in-laws.

They entered the mansion and at once the children gathered around him.

"James, James!" Carly yelled happily as she jumped up and down.

James laughed and picked her up. "How are you?" he asked.

"James do you really have some sort of disease?" Carly asked anxiously. "It's really noble of you to break it off with Lily because you don't want her to become a widow after marriage-"

"Whao, whao hold on there." James said laughing. He looked at Lily. "What stories have you been feeding these children?"

"None." Lily said honestly. She looked at Carly. "You and your imagination." She said shaking her head.

"It's not true." Tina asked looking downcast.

"Yes I know sad thing isn't it?" James asked humorously. "I'm not dying oh what a shame."

Carly seemed to be dejected that her explanation of their fight was wrong. Kyle and Konrad smirked at her. They then gathered around James.

"James, did you really bring a broom? Papa said that you did." Kyle asked anxiously.

"Yes, I brought a broom." James said cautiously.

"Can we have a go on it?" Konrad asked excitedly. "Please? All we have is a model broom that levitates a few inches of the ground."

"We-ell." James said looking at their anxious faces. "We'll ask your mother. Speaking of where is she?" he asked looking around.

"Right here." Came a pleasant voice. Ludwiga emerged from the kitchen and gave James a motherly hug. "How are you James dear?" Ludwiga asked looking at him as one might a favorite son.

"Fine, thank you." Said James politely. "And you?"

"Just grand now that you and Lily are both here." Ludwiga said smiling. "James you and Lily MUST stay for lunch. It's been prepared."

"No, we couldn't-well I couldn't-"James corrected. "-intrude."

"Don't talk rubbish." Ludwiga said. "It's no trouble at all."

James caste gave Lily an uncertain look.

"Well if lunch is ready," Lily said hesitantly. It had been ages since she'd had a taste of her mothers cooking. She looked at James who spoke up.

"You win." He said grinning. "We'll stay for lunch."

Ludwiga smiled. "Good, now everyone go sit at the table. I'll bring lunch out." She left for the kitchen while the children ran into the dining room. Lily also made to go in but James grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Sorry." He said grinning apologetically. "Couldn't resist."

Lily smiled. "I wonder," she mused.

"What?" James asked.

"Will you be like this," she held up their joined hands, "-even after we get married?"

"What do you mean?" James asked her.

"Will you still kiss me for no reason every day? Will you still find me as wonderful as you do now or get tired of me?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"Lily,"James began sighing, "I could never get tired of you."

"Oh sure." Lily said. "You're saying that now but what about after we get married?" she flushed. "I mean it happens with the majority of married couples but I don't want it to happen with us."

"It never will." James murmured. He then looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Do you have such little faith in me?"

"No." Lily said hurriedly. "Of course not James, of course not. I-I-I guess I was just being stupid." She said looking down. "Life'll be much better after we get married." She said reassuringly.

"Well-"James said pulling her along towards the dining room. "-no doubt about that. At least I'll be able to snog you with out you going bonkers." He grinned down at her. Lily rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. They entered the dining room where James sat down with Duke Max and Lily went to help her mother with setting the table.

"Dear don't." Ludwiga said taking the dishes from Lily. "Betty can do that. Go and sit down."

"No." said Lily stoutly. "This is still my home and I want to help." This is exactly what she'd been afraid of. They were treating her like a guest but she wasn't a guest; she was their daughter.

Ludwiga sighed knowing her daughter wouldn't back down. Petunia was given the task of going out and setting the dishes of food down. She didn't want to though.

"I can't face him." Petunia had hissed at her mother. She felt extremely uncomfortable facing James as his sister in law when she'd always had visions of her being his wife. Plus, she had no doubt in her mind that Lily would tell her soon-to-be-husband about the outburst she'd heard Petunia have. However, James was quite pleasant towards Petunia when Petunia emerged form the kitchen and even complimented on the yams which she'd cooked.

Finally Lily and her mother joined the dining table. Lily sat down next to James, who was having a heated discussion with Duke Max. Lily began conversing with her mother about how everyone was and Lily was surprised when she felt James hand ever so subtly come to rest on her knee. She looked sharply towards him but he gave no indication that he knew she was looking at him. For some reason, this small careless gesture did wonders for Lily.

Her eyes shone just a bit brighter and her laughter was just a bit louder and her cheeks glowed just a bit more than usual.

As soon as lunch was over though Lily and James bid their good-byes to everyone and Lily promised to pick Tommy up on the way back from Innsbruck.

"I get to drive." Lily said once both had sat down on the carriage drivers' seat.

"As you wish Princess Lily." James said tipping an imaginary hat her way. Both bid good-bye to the inhabitants at Posse' and James tilted his head back for a short nap while Lily drove towards Innsbruck.

"Wake me when we get there." He mumbled.

"Why don't you go inside the carriage and sleep?" Lily asked. "You could lay down there."

"Wouldn't be beside you though then would I?" he asked his eyes still closed. If he had opened his eyes he would've seen the pleased flush on her face.

------

"James-"Empress Sophia said coming into his study. Carl was caught by surprise. He fell of his seat and onto the floor, face down.

Remus looked up and cursed.

"Remus." Admonished Empress Sophia. "Such language."

"Sorry." Remus muttered. "James uh-dropped the paper weight I gave him for Christmas." He ended lamely.

This was a bad move as Empress Sophia's attention was now back on her son. "James get up." She said looking down at her son whose head was poking out of the back of his desk.

Slowly Carl got up and kept his eyes reverted down.

"James are you feeling alright? You've been acting peculiar all day." Empress Sophia asked walking over to him. "You're not getting a fever are you? You're not ill are you?" she asked worriedly and lifted his chin so that he was facing her.

She gasped and her hand flew back.

"Carl?" she asked disbelievingly. "What are you doing with James hair?"

"I-uh-I-I-"Carl stuttered. Remus was pale and looking at the floor. He was silently sending death wishes to Sirius and Peter who'd been giving the task of tailing Empress Sophia underneath James invisibility cloak.

"I know what you're doing." Empress Sophia said sternly. "Don't think I don't know what's going on."

"Now your majesty-"Remus began.

"Don't your majesty me." Empress Sophia said sharply. She turned to Carl. "You're covering up for him aren't you? He left to go somewhere and you're covering up for him. Where did he go?" Empress Sophia pressed.

Both boys remained silent.

"I see." The Empress said sternly. She turned and walked out of the office muttering about calling Counselor Pettigrew and gathering the guards.

Remus groaned. "Padfoot I am going to kill you."

-----

"See." Helena said encouragingly as she sat inside the orphanage house. She looked around at the children who were scrubbing the floors and cleaning windows. "Isn't this fun?" she asked nastily. "No snakes or cats or snow." She looked around. "No snow to throw at Ms. Helena now is there?"

Silence.

"IS THERE?"

"No Ms. Helena." The children chanted.

"Isn't this fun?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes Ms. Helena." The children chanted back.

"No Ms. Helena." Adam whispered. He was still sore at Helena for killing his pet snake. While he was outside, he'd been able to steal a rat. Ever so discreetly he bent down and let it loose. Sure enough it began running around the wooden floor and Helena spotted it.

"It's a rat!" she shrieked. "A rat! Oh my, what a filthy orphanage this is!" she shrieked. Helena began walking backwards. Unfortunately she tripped over a bucket full of dirty soap water and fell back on to the ground. The dirty water soaked through her robes making her wail. "Help me! Those were my favorite robes!" she then saw that the rat had climbed onto her and jumped up. Screaming like a mad woman she bumped into a girl who had been cleaning the floor with a broom. Falling over the girl Helena got a mouthful of the dirt that the girl had collected. Spitting it out Helena got up and ran screaming from the orphanage where all the children were laughing.

Helena was fully aware of the mouse crawling up her arm and began shaking her arm violently once outside. "A RAT!" she screamed. "Someone HELP ME!"

The poor rat was sent flying towards the orphanage where Adam scooped it up.

"I just found a new pet." He said happily and stuck the rat into his pocket.

Helena ran down the street bumping into people and falling on the ground where she became covered in mud. Still screaming Helena ran and ignored all the odd looks she was getting.

She HATED rats.

-----

"This-"James said coming into a cabin. "-is where we're staying."

"Staying?" Lily inquired as an old man brought their-or rather Lilys-luggage in.

"Of course." Said James turning to stare at her. "I just thought your father wouldn't approve of me taking you somewhere to stay overnight so I made up a little white lie You didn't think I'd drag you all the way here just for a few hours did you?. " he brought her close to him. "No, I want to keep you for myself for more than a few hours-"

Lily untangled herself from him before he could finish the sentence. "What about your clothes?" she protested.

James brought a small square case out of his pocket. He placed it on the floor and muttered an enlargement charm. The case turned out to be a suitcase.

"I'm beginning to get the idea you don't want to stay here." He said cocking his head to one side.

"No, it's not that." Lily said reassuringly. She turned her back to him and looked at her surroundings. James approached her from behind and just when he was about to wrap his arms around her, she moved towards the door. "Well, lets go." Lily said flashing him a smile. "I want to go sledding. "

James followed her. Both went sleigh riding and even had a snowball fight like little children might. Lily stood on a hill over looking the scenery and breathed it all in. She felt content and peaceful-until she felt snow hit the back of her head. Turning to yell at James Lily felt him lunge at her. He had however lunged at her with too much force and both were sent rolling down the hill as they clutched at each other and laughed.

Reaching the bottom James stared at her. "And here I just wanted to pin your arms so you wouldn't throw snow at me." He said amusedly.

Lily laughed as he began throwing snow onto her.

"St-stop!" she choked out. Grabbing a fistful of snow she stuffed it down his robes.

"That's cold!" he gasped getting of Lily and trying to deposit the snow onto the ground from his robes. Seeing her chance Lily scooped up more snow and stuffed it down his back, then threw it on his hair, then in his eyes and then-

James shoved a fistful of snow down the front of her robes.

"James!" Lily gasped. He was right-it was cold. James looked at her innocently. Lily started to run after him. James purposefully bent low so that while running Lily tripped over him.

Both began laughing so hard that Lily thought her ribs might crack from pressure. When both had finally calmed down James stood up and helped her up.

It was then that Lily got a good look at her surroundings, at the frozen lake and icicles hanging from the branches.

"Do you remember this place?" Lily asked fondly looking up at James

James looked around stupidly for a minute and then-

"This is where I proposed to you." He said slowly.

"Ask me again James." She said dreamily, looking up at him.

James grinned. He reached a hand into his front pocket and took out Lilys emerald ring.

"Lily Evans will you marry me?" He looked down at her tenderly and Lily held her hand out.

"Yes James. My answer is yes for ever and always." She replied and felt tears sting in her eyes as James slipped the ring onto her finger.

"There's no reason to cry." James said jokingly and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "The prospect of marrying me isn't that bad is it?"

Lily gave him a wavering smile and leaned in. Their lips met halfway and there in the setting sun Lily realized that she wanted time to freeze. She wanted to stay here forever with James, in his arms. Her arms snaked around his neck and she crushed herself closer to him, melding her body with his. She wanted them to be physically close, as close as their souls were.

"I love you." James whispered into her ear once they finally broke away.

"I love you too." Lily replied and laid her head on his shoulder. Her ring glinted peacefully on her finger.

----

"Yes, Counselor Pettigrew I want you to send the guards as soon as possible. Merlin knows where my son has gone off to. They're the only ones who'll be able to track him." Empress Sophia spoke from behind her desk. Counselor Pettigrew stood in front of her desk with guards standing behind him.

"Your majesty what if he's gone on air?" Counselor Pettigrew asked.

"I don't care. Just FIND him." Empress Sophia spat.

Peter Pettigrew entered with Sirius behind him.

"Don't send the guards." Peter spoke up. "He's gone to see Lily."

Sirius resisted the urge to strangle him. THAT had not been what they'd planned on saying. 'Pity I had to learn that long speech Moony made up by heart.' Sirius thought. 'Wormtail just threw the fruits of my work out the window.' He then got a disgruntled look on his face. 'Speaking of fruits...I'm hungry.'

Sirius pushed away his hunger pains and looked up at Empress Sophia.

Empress Sophia's face hardened as she received this news. "I see." She said quietly.

Helena opened the door angrily making Sirius and Peter jump back. A horrid smell filled the room and Helena walked in. Her gown was torn from the bottom and dirt stains covered it. Mud was in her half soaked hair and there was also dust in her hair making is look like white streaks in her hair. Dirt smudges were all over her face.

"What happened to you?" Sirius managed to howl out through his laughter. Empress Sophia had covered her mouth to hide her laughter and she exchanged looks with Counselor Pettigrew.

"That-that orphanage!" Helena exclaimed angrily as she took a weed out of her hair. "It's full of disgusting children and it's so dirty. It has rodents and cats and snakes inhabiting it-"she said with disgust. "and even-even-" Helena searched for the word. "-Annelids everywhere!" she was on the verge of crying now.

Empress Sophia's laughter died. "Oh what a horrid orphanage! How unhygienic. Counselor Pettigrew, have that orphanage closed at once!"

---

"They're closing the orphanage?!" Carl yelled with outrage. Lady Molly sat crying.

"What will my poor little orphans do? Where will they live?" she asked desperately.

"Now, now." Said Lord Butterscotch. He patted her back.

Remus sighed heavily. "We're going to have to send an Owl to Lily and James."

"No!" Lady Molly exclaimed. "They need a vacation. Don't bother them right now. They'll be back in a few days and we'll think of something. We can't always depend on those two."

"But Lily will be livid once she finds out we didn't owl her right away." Carl interjected. "You know how much she loves that orphanage and she'd never forgive us for not telling her."

Lady Molly sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to go owl her." Carl said swiftly and left for the owlery.

---

"Lily-"James began coming into her room. Lily turned around.

"James." She hissed. "You could have at least knocked."

James raised an eyebrow. "You're decent aren't you?" he replied indifferently.

"That's not the point." Lily replied. She was wearing her green riding suit with her green cloak still on. Both had just come back from riding. "You're supposed to knock before entering a girls room."

"Well you're my fiancée." He said smirking. "I should have some liberties." He moved forward and Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There's an owl for you." James said holding out a rolled up parchment. Lily reached out to grab it put James held it just above her reach. She jumped up and down trying to grab it.

"James!" Lily exclaimed the laughter evident in her voice. "Give it."

"How about we make a little wager?" he asked mischievously. Lily was still jumping up and down trying to get it. "If you give me a kiss, I'll give you the letter."

Lily rolled her eyes. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's not my definition of a kiss." He said playfully. "Remember I wouldn't take that kiss as my reward after I won the race."

Lily smiled reminiscently as she remembered the first time they'd kissed. James leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. He gently tugged at her cloak so that it came of.

Lilys head was reeling. There was something different about this kiss. More passionate, more urgent, more _arousing?sexual?_ By now she found herself lying flat on her back in bed as James worked his way down her throat.

Lily bit her lip; did she really want to do this? She loved James, of course she loved James. But was she ready for THIS? His hands were now working on getting her coat off. She loved him but she couldn't do this now. Not right now. For one, she was of course still a virgin. She was nervous. Lily shivered as James kissed her shoulder and ran his hands up and down her sides.

She was acutely aware of how she was now only wearing a flimsy blouse. Gone were the bubbles of passion in her and present were the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't think about anything else other than the fact that James wanted to do something she was not ready for. Nothing but nervousness was now seeping through her every pore and she couldn't help but hyperventilate as his hands ran over her covered waist. They were going lower, lower down to the hem of her blouse...no, no. Don't go lower...don't but she gasped as his hands slipped under her blouse and caressed her bare stomach.

"What's wrong?" James suddenly asked sitting up. His warm hands left her and though Lily missed them she couldn't have been more thankful.

Lily closed her eyes relieved that he'd stopped.

"James i-"she reached out a hand to caress his cheek. "-what I'm trying to say is-"her throat clogged up and she had to clear it. "-I can't-"she cleared her throat again.

James looked at her oddly. "Lily." He began slowly. "Do you think I'm trying to sleep with you?"

Lily blushed crimson red. James laughed and fell down in bed beside her.

"Not that I wouldn't say no to that." James said kissing her temple. "But I'd rather we wait. You barely ever let me kiss you. You'd go nuts if I tried to sleep with you."

Lily elbowed his shoulder and sat up in bed. She couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"Where's the letter?" Lily asked remembering his main purpose for coming in. Besides, she was determined to change her train of thought.

James reached down under the bed and held it up to her. Lily made to take it but again he pulled it away from her.

"James!" Lily said in a whiny voice. "Give me my letter."

James just grinned and unrolled it. "As your future husband I have a right to read it." He said smirking at her and began reading. As he read his smirk disappeared.

"What is it?" Lily asked anxiously. The look on his face was enough to tell her it wasn't good news.

"It's from Carl." James said in a hollow voice. "Mothers closing down the orphanage."

"We have to leave right now!" Lily exclaimed. She stood up and put her coat and cloak on. "I'm going to go get the carriage ready. We'll go pick Tommy up and we'll be able to reach Vienna by tomorrow." She added under her breath. "I hope."

"Right." Said James. He turned and walked towards the door but a sudden pop made him stop in the doorframe.

"Now look what you did Potter!" an all too familiar voice lashed out.

"Me? Me?!" a voice sputtered disbelievingly. "I didn't do ANYTHING Evans. You're the one that triggered it!"

Both Lily and James looked up to see younger versions of themselves standing two feet apart bellowing at each other.

A/N: dun dun DUN! Lol...sorry couldn't resist doing that! Hmm..yes I know this took me FOREVER..but I wantto point out three things.

this is 36 pages long.

It's more descriptive and (I think) creative than my previous chaps.

There are virtually no grammar mistakes.

So if you look at it from my point of view it didn't take THAT long. I mean first I typed a 36 page long chapter...reread it fifty times to make it more descriptive..and then my wonderful beta Eve fixed all my grammar mistakes and my other wonderful beta Omnifarious helped me add more description to it and pointed out things that didn't make sense. I LOVE YOU TWO! YOU RULE!

Now don't worry, the following chapters will come faster now that I have FINALLY come to the part where I can incorporate my own twists into it and stuff. I bet everyone was left flabbergasted by the ending. (grins) the next chap is almost done being written...and then it'll be sent to my betas.. But I might update faster if I get more reviews...(hint hint) Also, I'm going to take a small poll here. Would shorter chapters and faster updates be better or longer chapters with longer intervals between updates?

Oh yes and for all of you reading my other story....i've finished chapter six and am waiting for purus flere to finish beta-ing it and send it back to me. It's more than 40 pages long..just thought everyone would like to know that.

Im really,really sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! I really am! And to prove it this is what I've decided to do. Anyone who wants to know the current situation of any of my stories or read little cookies of the next chapter can go here.

OR if that links broken then here's the 

Lol...there's a **little** preview of the next chapter up there so go check it out if you want.

On to the thank you's

Charmed Lily: Thank you! I know it took awhile to update but look at the length of this monster! :P

Oliverwoodschic: I think the trouble I had in store for them has blown over..for now. But now they have another small problem on their hands :P. I'm so happy that you're still reading this story. I thought everyone had given up on it and decided that I was an evil bitch who barely ever updated...updates.

Ic3-An93l: returns hug ..i LOVE HUGS! tear I never get a hug from any of my readers. You're too kind :P.

Someone: thnx for editing my story Eve! You rule! I dubt you'r reading this but incase you are...also I read the stories you recommended. They're all superb. Makes me want to start another Lily/james fic..sigh but that would mean even less time to work on this fic and my other fic so I better not.

Alyssa-farrel: blushes..thank you soo much! Yes it's about an actual princess. It's about Princess Elizabeth Empress of Austria.. her life is soo interesting and im SUCH a big fan of hers. While reading about her I got this little plot bunny..no wait it was more like one of umbridges glass cats that crawled in my head and would not stop meowing until I wrote this down.

Siriusforeva: I notice you're a Sirius fan! Just thought you'd like to know....sirius is going to be getting some action pretty soon. grins. His part in the story will increase as the story progresses.

Cassie: yes the Empress was nicer. What can I say? It was Christmas after all. Anyway Lily will rise in the Empresses eyes sooner or later....no wait...LATER. It'll be a longtime until the Empress finally respects her. And thank you for staying a faithful reviewer to my story...actually I'm surprised you haven't stopped reading this story and deemed me a freak who cannot update :P.


	15. Chapter 15:Potter and Evans arrive

"_Now look what you did Potter!" an all too familiar voice lashed out._

"_Me? Me!" a voice sputtered disbelieving. "I didn't do ANYTHING Evans. You're the one that triggered it!"_

_Both Lily and James looked up to see younger versions of themselves standing two feet apart bellowing at each other._

Lily let out a strangled cry of surprise upon seeing miniature versions of James and herself appearing out of nowhere. Both looked up and finally took in their surroundings.

"_You_ triggered it." the Lily look alike said disgruntled. Lily peered at the girls odd clothing consisting of what looked like trousers and a dark blue shirt. She wore a black cloak over her attire.

"I didn't trigger anything Evans." the boy shot back and ran a hand through his messy hair. He finally spotted James. His eyes widened. "Y-you're James Emperor of Austria!" the boy exclaimed pointing a shaking finger at him. "That means we've..." he let out a small groan.

"I'm not Emperor yet." James said hastily and looked at him curiously. "But how would you know who I am?"

The boy pointed to the ring on James forefinger and then added. "That ring belonged er...belongs to the Emperor of Austria plus-" he suddenly puffed out his chest and gave the Lily look alike an arrogant look. "-you're my ancestor."

The Lily look alike rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it." she muttered.

"You-you're from the future?" Lily finally managed to croak out.

"James Potter at your service." the boy replied and bowed low to her. "You must be the Empress."

"Not yet." Lily said turning a light shade of pink. She caste James an affectionate glance. "We're to be married in a few months." she then caste her gaze towards the Lily look alike. "And you are?"

"Lily Evans." the girl answered. Lily gasped upon realizing that they both shared the same name. Howc ould this be? Were theboy and girl then related? After all any descendant of James would be a descendant of hers as well. Right? Lily suddenly got an odd queasy feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong...

"Tell me-" James began to ask the future James. "-how-how'd you two get here?"

The future James hesitated before taking a chain from the future Lilys neck and showing it to him. At the end of the chain was an extremely familiar watch which didn't show the time but rather had one hand which seemed to be counting down to something. The big hand was going backwards towards a smaller hand. It still had three-fourths to go. James pocketed it.

"Well it's obvious you two are here for a reason." he announced and began to question the future James about where he had found it.

"Evans got an owl-" he began. "-from her grandmother. This watch came with a letter and i merely touched it...and well it portkeyed us here." he ended.

The wheels were turning in Prince James head but Princess Lily had no idea what he was trying to understand.

"Right." Prince James said abruptly as he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. "You two can come with us. I'll go get the carriage." Lily stared after her fiance' amazed that he seemed only slightly ruffled by the appearance of two strangers from the future.

AFter all this was _not _a normal occurence...even in the magical world.

OOOooOOOoOoOoOoOOoOOOooOooooOOOo

Lily winced as she heard the two youths fighting in the carriage while she sat with James outside the carriage.

"Potter i swear I'll hex you if you don't leave me alone." came a threatening voice.

"Come on Evans...look at the scenery...look at the setting...what could be more romantic? Don't you think it's a sign?" The future James coaxed from inside the carriage.

"It's a sign for you to shut up and enjoy the scenery before i kill you!" the future Lily retorted.

Prince James chuckled and put an arm around his fiance'. "He's just like me when i was sixteen. Stuck up and acting as if i owned the world."

Lily snuggled into the crook of his neck and replied. "Thank God i didn't know you back then otherwise I'd act just the way that poor girl is acting."

"I'd have won you over." James replied arrogantly.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it." she replied and swatted his arm playfully.

"I don't." James replied and winced as he heard the shouting voices from inside the carriage."Poor Tommy." James replied pityingly for the boy sitting inside with them.

OOoOOOooOoOoOoOOoOOOOOOoOoOoOOoo

Sirius and Remus were walking at a leisurely pace through the village when suddenly a carriage came hurtling by splaying mud onto their robes.

"Hey watch it!" Sirius yelled after the carriage. He discreetly took his wand out while mumbling obscenities.

Remus meanwhile narrowed his eyes and looked at the seal on the back of the diminishing carriage. It had an H with a lion,badger,raven and snake forming the H. "From…Britain." He murmured. "Judging by the seal."

The carriage suddenly came to a stop as its front left wheel fell off. A witch who seemed to be in her late teens got out. She was a regal looking witch with black hair and deep gray eyes with blue flecks in them. The oddest thing about the witch though was that under her black cloak she wore mans clothing. She wore black trousers and a crisp white shirt with a lion, snake, raven and badger forming an H onto the shirts breast pocket.

"How did this happen?" The witch demanded angrily. "We don't have time! We need to get to the palace straight away." Remus suspiciously looked at Sirius who was stowing his wand hastily into his robes.

"I was just trying to teach her a lesson!" Sirius exclaimed hastily as Remus shot him a disapproving glare. Remus shoved his hands into his robe pockets and motioned for Sirius to follow him towards the witch.

The witch seemed distressed as she commanded,"Fix it! I need to see the Empress right away."

"Why?" Remus suddenly piped up form a few feet away.

The witch looked at Remus angrily. "None of your business." she spat.

Sirius shrugged mischievously. "Suite yourself." He replied and made to walk past her.

"Wait." The witch said staring at Remus and Sirius. "You two...you're from the palace aren't you?" she said as she observed their bearing. "You two must be Prince James friends. I heard about you two." she stuck out her hand. "Emmeline Vance second in command of Godricks Dove army."

Sirius raised his eyebrows impressed. "How'd a girl like you get into the army?" he asked interestedly.

The girl matched his gaze defiantly. "I earned it." she replied and took out a scroll. She switched topics. "i need to see the Empress." she said desperately.

"May we know why?" Remus asked curiously.

Emmeline shook her head. "I'm sorry it's top secret but it has to do with Salazar Slytherin. He's creating some sort of uprising."

Both boys looked startled and Sirius quickly repaired the carriage wheel with his wand. Emmeline had a sudden suspicion that he was responsible for her defective wheel but kept quite as the three filed into the carriage.

Upon reaching the palace all three learned that the Empress was busy and did not wish to be disturbed today. No amount of Emmelines pleading about how urgent the message was would allow her entry into the Empresses study.

"You can give it to James when he gets here." Sirius assured.

"But this is urgent!" Emmeline exclaimed. "We need urgent help! Salazar Slytherin could take over the school any minute."

"Calm down." Sirius said soothingly. "There's nothing we can do but wait."

Emmeline rather reluctantly conceded.

"It's like watching some sort of wild animal flirting ritual." Tommy confided distastefully to Lily as he washed his face by a stream. Lily shot him a reproving look. Tommy rolled his eyes. "They fight like cats and dogs...but it's obvious they like each other." Tommy wrinkled his nose distastefully. "They should just kiss already." he ended and laughed at Lilys outraged gasp.

"I don't appreciate your language Tommy." Lily said reproachfully.

"All right I'm sorry." Tommy said while washing his hands and not looking sorry at all. Lily shook her head before going to the clearing. It was like entering a war zone.

"Potter if you do that one more time-" the young redhead said warningly. Said 'Potter' was quite innocently poking her in the back after every few minutes.

"I'll stop if you go out with me." he said quickly.

A bitter laugh erupted from her mouth and she seemed on the verge of hysteria. "We're stuck in some stone age _paste_ and all you can think about is going out with me?" she asked hysterically and laughed. "_Wake up Potter! _We're stuck about a hundred years back in the past and all you can do is-is-" she spread her hands out helplessly. She shot him a glare. "You're pathetic!" her eyes became unnaturally bright. "Have you even _thought _that there's a possibility we won't be able to get back?" she screeched. "What if we're stuck here forever and never see our family again!" she screeched and tears began to fall down her eyes as the youths face became stricken allowing the redheads words to sink in. "That's right Potter! We're stuck in the middle of the PAST and all YOU can think about is-is-getting Lily EVANS to go out with you so you can boast about it to the whole SCHOOL!" she gave a bitter laugh. "Have you even thought that we might never see SAID SCHOOL AGAIN!" she brushed the tears away from her eyes. "Now look you've made me UPSET!" she exclaimed and ran off behind the trees.

Prince James had been watching this with growing unease and Lily had to suppress a smile. Her fiance's skills with crying ladies was limited.

"Let me speak to her." Lily said to the boy who resembled her soon to be husband greatly.

Lily walked towards the trees where she could hear the young girl crying. She stiffened when she heard Lily approach and turned around.

"Oh it's you." she commented and went back to staring at the ground.

Lily smiled. "You were expecting your friend?"

"No." she replied hastily and looked at the ground. "He's not my friend." she suddenly added.

"I know you must feel...lost and upset-" Lily began.

"No kidding." she replied bitterly.

"But you can't let that get to you. Make the best of things. I'm sure we'll be able to find a way back home for you." Lily encouraged.

"It's just-" she hesitated before plowing on. "-I'm scared. What if i never see my family again? What if I'm stuck here forever?" she asked desperately. Then she added angrily. "And to top it all off...I'm stuck here with Perfect Potter." her hands fisted by her sides she went on. "He takes everything so _lightly_."

"Do you resent him for that?" Lily asked putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She got a rueful smile in response.

"Maybe." the girl admitted. Lily squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't fight the natural course of things." Lily whispered.

"What does that mean?" the girl replied but it was obvious she knew Lily was referring to the attraction between herself and 'Potter' as she so frequently called him.

Lily gave her a small smile and retreated to find her fiance'.

"Are we ready to go?" Lily asked James.

"Not yet." James said grinning devilishly as he put his hands around her waist.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because that boy has just gone to kiss Ms. Lily senseless." James replied smirking.

Lilys face paled and she looked back towards where she'd left the other Lily. "How would you know?" Lily turned to ask curiously.

"Because-" James said arrogantly. "-he had the same look on his face that i do when i want to kiss you." then he added before pulling her closer. " The look i have on right now."

Lily suddenly pulled away. She strained to hear for any arguments but none came to her ears.

"You think they're our descendants?" James asked lazily.

"God i hope not." Lily suddenly replied. "It would mean they're relatives."

"But they look so much like us." James replied.

"Maybe...maybe they're...our great nieces and nephews." Lily supplied.

"That would still make them related." James added. There was an air of uneasiness about them. Lily suddenly had a bad, bad feeling.

"James-" Lily began suddenly as something struck a chord inside of her. "-you don't think that we...we...what if we don't have any children." she had suddenly turned a pale white.

James suddenly looked up at her startled. "Don't say that." he reprimanded in what he wanted to be a light voice but it turned out as a strangled plea.

But something inside Lily was warning her. It was like some sort of premonition. "Something bad's going to happen James." Lily said fearfully and then another horrible thought struck her. "What if I can't have children?" she suddenly moaned out.

"You can have children." James said adamantly and put his hands on both her shoulders. "Now listen to me...nothing bad is going to happen...and we'll have children. Don't worry about producing them...that's my problem." he winked conspiratorially at her.

Lily suddenly had a confused look about her. "But isn't it up to me?" she asked confusedly. "What do _you _have to do with me getting with child?"

That remark flabbergasted James. "_What?_" James asked as if he had never heard such an absurd remark. "Lily you obviously know that...it will require some work on my part." James said teasingly.

Lily suddenly reddended. " What work will you have to do? I mean it's me that's going to have to get with child..." she looked up at James curiously. "It all depends on me doesn't it?"

James hands tightened around her arms suddenly. But she'd acted so _sure _at Innsbruck...as if she knew...no Lady of gentle breeding would know but _she had lived on a farm...she'd had cattle and horses..._she must know..._something..._

James took a deep breath. "Lily do you know how-how a child is conceived?" he finally asked.

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "That subject never really came up between my mother and myself..." James let out a low expletive and Lily went on hurriedly. "...I...I know it's got _something_ to do with sleeping in the same bed as your husband..." Lily trailed off. She was suddenly quite uncomfortable. Her mother had never got around to having _that _conversation with her. Lily was sure she would have but they'd just never gotten around to it...but Lily did hear things in the village. The term 'sleeping together' was often used by the ladies when referring to how a child had been conceived. However Lily did not know the details. She knew that the bakers daughter had gotten with child before marriage. She'd even seen her father catch her and drag her out of the tavern in nothing but a sheet yelling profanities at her for having the gall to sleep with a man before her marriage.

Lily was brought back to earth when James let go of her and put a hand to his forehead as he turned his back to her. "Do you know what even happens on your marriage night?" he asked with bitter humor. He hadn't meant for Lily to hear him but she did and went on hurriedly.

"I don't know...the details." she replied. James turned around incredulously.

"You've lived on a farm...and..._the details?_" he spluttered.

Lily raised her head defensively. "I did not live on an _actual _farm."

"You had cattle and horses and-and-" James spluttered before shutting up.

Lily was by now as red as beet. "I've seen animals giving birth!" she yelled defensively. Lily grasped for anything else as she saw James incredulous look. She tried to think back to the bakers daughter and hoped what she was going to say would be right. She was twisting one glove in her hand as she began. "And i know...i know that...that-" Lily turned extremely red.

"What?" James asked tiredly.

"That on our wedding night we have to sleep together...without any clothes." she whispered in a low voice as the bakers daughter in a flimsy sheet flitted across her mind.

Totally leaving Lily flabbergasted, James suddenly let out a hearty laugh before picking her up and spinning her around in his arms by the waist. He set her down and kissed her deeply before moving back. Lily was relieved that she had been right about what was going to happen...and here she'd thought she'd left something out. She smirked arrogantly at her common sense.

"Oh my Lily." he mumbled into her hair. "You do know that you're refreshingly innocent?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confusedly.

"You'll find out soon enough." he replied into her hair before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He could've slapped himself for automatically assuming she knew everything. No lady of gentle breeding would know much anyway.

Lily on the other hand was blissfully unaware and settled herself on the front carriage seat with the horse reins. James watched her from his spot and realized that day by day he was falling even more deeply in love with his little Princess.

"We should figure out how to get my letter to the Empress first!" Emmeline Vance thundered.

"No, we should find out how to save the orphanage first!" Carl shot back.

"I think our problem is the most crucial and we should find out how to get us back to the future first!" the young Potter boy exclaimed.

"And i vote that we find some food first!" Sirius Black ended.

James massaged his temple aggravation before holding up a hand for silence. "Emmeline give me that missive...I'll see that mother gets it straight away." Emmeline looked as if she were about to argue but the look on James face shut her up. "And you-" James said referring to the young James Potter of the future. "-don't worry." he held out the watch that had transported the two teenagers to the past. "This was obviously portkeyed to bring you here. I'll have it reversed in no time..." he suddenly squinted down at the watch."...wait a minute..." everyone gathered around behind him to look at the watch."...it's counting backward." James said suddenly. "i noticed it when you first gave it to me...it's counting backward until the time it's activated to transport you somewhere else. I'll find out what i can and try to make it transport you back to your time when it does activate." James said. "We have the best wizard researchers at the palace and if we can't find anything out here..." her shrugged. "..we can always send it to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Both teenagers asked suddenly.

"Yes...it's my grandfathers school." James commented.

"We go to that school." The young Lily exclaimed. She looked excitedly at her companion. "You think maybe our answer lies in Hogwarts?" her companion shrugged in reply and James went back to what he was saying.

"Now that leaves the orphanage." he sighed. "I'll talk to mother and try and see if i can talk her out of shutting that place down."

"and if she doesn't agree?" Lily asked fervently.

"Then we'll think of something else." James said confidently. He then added. "Now down to Padfoots problem." he clapped his hands and house elves came in carrying trays of food. He grinned. "lets eat."

"I'm going to have a tough time explaining to mother that you two are form the future." he said to the two adolescents after everyone had eaten. He hesitated before saying. "No one can know that you two are form the future. It's going to look quite odd." he sighed. "We're going to stick with the story that we found you-" he pointed to the young redhead. "-at Posse' when i went to get Lily and decided to bring you here for a visit. You're a distant cousin of hers from Sweden and your name's..." James hesitated.

"Laura." Lily suddenly supplied. "i hope i didn't choose a name you absolutely hate."

"No. no it's fine." said the now christened Laura.

"And you-" James hesitated looking at the version of his younger self. His eyes lit up. "-you're a distant cousin of mine that came with Emmeline." he seemed pleased with himself. "Your name's William."

The boy gave a snort of distaste.

"Henry?"

He shook his head.

"Nick?"

He shook his head even more vigorously.

"Justin."

He looked at James as if he'd grown two heads. he thought for a moment and then suddenly said

"I like the name James just fine." he ended arrogantly.

"Yea well we'll call you Jamie for short." Sirius threatened. "We can't have two Jameses."

"Did i ever tell you how much i adored the name Jeremy?" the boy asked innocently.

"Right." said James. "it's settled and i expect everyone to call them both by their fake names _at all times_. Even when you think no one's listening. Walls have ears as well." he said cautiously.

OOOOooOOOooOOo

It wasn't until James was laying peacefully in his bed that he reminisced over the days events and the absurd conversation he had had with his bride to be. He let to another snort of laughter before remembering how much fun they'd had at Innsbruck. Had it really only been one day that had past?

Meanwhile in her room Lily reminisced over the days events also and smiled as she remembered her time spent with James. She stared down at the ring he'd slipped back on her finger. Had it only been one day since he'd slipped it on her finger again?

A/N: clears throat right well here's the next chappie ducks sharp pointy things and im really reallly EREEEEEAAALLLLLYYY sorry it took so long. It's just that i cant update during the schoolyear and im in my last year of o levels...meaning now im gonna have to give the london board exam this year. So i really REALLY gotta study hard. Im nto even sure if you pple will get another chappie until next summer when i'll be FREE and have plenty of time on my hands. As it is ive been busy studying through out the summer hols...mainly cuz i know im a poor student who will expect Cs only if they study as friggan hard as they can :P Also...life was a bitch to me...but now it's wised up and im happy again...so thats another reason i found time to write this chapter. My life gave me a break :P...which i hope lasts forever. Well anyway ill let everyone know in my profile if and when i go on hiatus.

Now...onto the THANK YOUS

Hazeled eyed Marauder: thank you so much...andim so sorry for not updating but life and school caught up with me...and well im not sure if i'll be able to update again with school starting but i will try n i promise never EVER to abandon this story.

sugar-huney-bun: thank you...and well i updated eventho it was after a long looonngg time.

Cooroo: i hope this chap cleared up any confusions...yea i hate helena too...and the empress..well the empress isn't all bad as you've seen...she's just a hard shell. She;s soft on the inside.

abby: thank you soo much for reveiwing...u dont know how much i appreciate reviews. and lz plz plz do review again and temme wutu think of this new chappie.

XxFallenAngel963xX: yea i did have a few stories...but im rewriting them. I think you mean tale of true love...and its prequeal. Well after Gof...it kinda killed my plot...so i decided to take it down and rewrite it. I am working on it...but see then OOTP killed my new plot...and then HBP did the same...it was like deja vu times 3...so now ive decided to wait for book seven to come out and then i will post MY BABY on net with no mistakes or chances of the plot being destroyed. I treasure that story and i want it to be PERFECT if you know what i mean. Im really sorry for any inconvenience. And im flattered that it was among ur fav stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH

hypa4evr:Yes i do know that Helena is a bitch and empress sophia is...well...a bitch...but well empress sophias not ALL bad...i tried to show that in the christmas chappie and stuff. But it will take LIly quite a long time to break through the Empresses outer shell...and The Empress will make quite a few critical mistakes before she lets Lily break her shell.

klutzytonks: oh im so sorry fo rnot updating sooner,. Really i am! And i can understand why u want shorter chaps with frequent updates. Its making me feel so guilty but the truth is that if i dont go on hiatus i will be posting shorter chaps after long intervals. Im going to become VERY busy...esp around Christmas time cause my london borard exams will be approachiong...once again im sorry but this coming summer...i am going to HOPEFuLLY finish this story as well as my other one.

abby92: oh ur the first person who figured out that there is another lily and james...have a cookie. Im so happy someone figured that out. Most ppl were confused...with good reason i didnt really explain anything at the end of the chappie. I realize now i should've done that.

Weird not Boring: Thank you! And i hope i didnt make u wait TOO long for this chapter. Im really REALLY sorry for the delay.

LostConscience: sigh and now its AUGUST and. NOW im updating...after practically a whole YEAR...wow...i really suck at updating. But thank you for praising my writing skills...i wish u were my essay teacher! Ever think of teaching? Preferably in my school? smiles inoccently you'd make a wonderful essay teacher. :P

Aarien star:Longer wait...longer chaps...hey i kept HALF my bargain...long wait...but not that long of a chap. SORRY!

GinnyRoseWeasley:Im so sorry for not updating sooner! Really i am! Maybe ill update sooner next time..but the chapter will be quite short...im gonna become real busy in a few weeks,.

omniFAIRYous:oh no ur not awful Anything but...U reviewed therefore u r the star that brightens my day...the sun that lights up my night...er...im not too good with these words of praise but bottom line is i love reviews and readers really make my day by reviewing so THANK YOU.

James's girl: Yea i know what u mean abt the homework. Im gonan be getting truckloads of it as soon asmonday rolls around. And you cant imagine how guilty i felt for leavign everyone just HANGING but i just couldnt find the time to write. Im really sorry and as for helena...once thso story ends...i'll add a special little part where Helena dies her slow painful death...and ur free to gimme any ideas...ofcourse this part will be in my AN..NOT the actual story...or mayeb it will be in the atcual story...depends upon how much of a bitch she turns out to be. trust me this is NOTHING compared to what she's going to do.

Anonymous miss:i know what u mean and i will try my best to update whenever i can.

Christina: Well every love story has its ups and downs...but see this is why i based this story on Empress of Austria...because i wanna add my own twists and...sort of give my own version of events if you know what i mean. like to the world the story may be sad and bitter...but on the inside...to the pple who are IN the story...the pple who know the FULL story it's sweet and poignant. That's what im trying to do...bc obviously WE don't know the full story between the Empress and her husband...all we know is what historians have recorded...you'll see what i mean as the story progresses. The future LIly and James will learn that books arent always correct and that historians left out the undying love for between Princess LIly and Prince James...but made sure to mention all the negative aspects of their relationship. I wanted to prove a point..a minor one...to myself AND to my readers that maybe just like this story is not what it seems...same is the case with the Emperor and Empress of Austria. Do you get what im trying to say? And the boarding school thing...when did i say that Austro-Hungarian royalty attended Hogwarts? They were tutored in the palace...and if i did say that they attended HOgwarts...well then what do you expect James Grandfather runs the palce and its the first wizarding school ever to eb made...how could you NOT expect wozards of high nobility to not flock towards this new school?So you c...iu have aback up story for both sides...smiles sweetly

OliverWoodschic:dont worry do u actuallyt hink Lily is going to let the EMpress close down the orphanage?

BurningIce22i hope everything makes sense now. I realize that now i should've elbaorated more at the ending cringes my mistake. SORRY about that.

Dark and prone to violence.:Thank you..i hope you understand what 'Potter' did now.. hehehe.


	16. Chapter 16:Making an effort

A/N: This chappie is dedicated to Ebonite Evans who emailed me and pulled me out of my LLtL world and made me realize I had other stories that needed updating! Im so sorry for the long wait!

Lily tossed and turned in bed that night. Dreams of cold laughter and a green light plagued her until she woke up with a gasp, dripping in sweat. Her breathing heavy, she got out of bed and pulled on a nightgown. The sun was just beginning to rise and the horizon was filtered with hues of red, gold, blue and orange. Lily watched the sun rising as she hugged herself and felt at peace. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to watch this with James...once they were married and wouldn't have any barriers to separate them. There were times her body cried out for his touch, times she yearned...but yearned for what she did not know.

Lily sighed and turned around. She decided to get an early start today so without waiting for Lady Molly or her personal maids she slipped on a pale blue gown and allowed her hair to flow freely down her back before going down to the dining hall.

The only person present was Counselor Pettigrew who stood up when Lily entered and sat back down when she settled into a chair.

"Good morning your highness." Counselor Pettigrew said gruffly before going back to his paper. Lily peered up at him to say good morning as well but her mouth was left hanging open when she read the front page. On it was an article about a horse riding competition and the person who won would receive...

"Ten thousand galleons." Lily breathed softly. That was quite an amount.

"Good morning Lily." came James tender voice. Lily looked up with a smile as she saw James standing in the doorway with tenderness in his eyes and smile. He nodded curtly towards Counselor Pettigrew and offered his arm towards Lily. "Let's have breakfast in a better place."

Lily looked at him quizzically and he gave her a reassuring smile. Lily took his offered arm and allowed him to lead her out of the palace and into the gardens. A gasp of pleasure emitted from her mouth as she saw a table bedecked with a white tablecloth, red roses and plates for two people. Breakfast consisted of a basket of buns, orange juice, a plate of bacon and a plate of eggs.

She looked up at James and her eyes softened. She saw that he was making an effort to spend time with her lest she begin complaining again. "You don't have to do this." she whispered as her hand went up to caress his cheek.

"I know." James whispered as he grabbed her hand which lay against his cheek. He kissed it before replying. "I am not doing this because I think I have to...I'm doing it because I want to."

Lily smiled happily at him. James looked down at her sparkling eyes and glowing face. He decided that missing a few hours of paperwork was worth simply seeing her like this. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table where both sat down to enjoy breakfast.

"When are you going to talk to the Empress?" Lily asked as she propped her head in her hands and watched him drink orange juice.

"This evening." James replied putting some bacon on his plate. "She'll be in better spirits around evening and will be ready to listen to what I have to say."

There was a pause as Lily helped herself to some eggs and took a bite. Then-

"I would like to go with you." Lily said as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

James looked up at her and dropped his fork. He reached out to and tugged on a stray lock of Lily's hair. "You know your hair is like glowing fire out here with the sun shining on it." he let the lock of hair go. "You look like an angel with a glowing halo around you..."

Lily blushed but plowed on as James took another bite of his food. "Don't change the subject. I want to see Empress Sophia as well to talk to her face to face about this orphanage dilemma."

James sighed. "Stubborn as a mule." he chuckled. "You're bent on going with me aren't you?"

Lily nodded and both concentrated on their food until James finally spoke again.

"She might act harshly towards you." He finally pointed out.

Lily arched an eyebrow in reply as if to say when had that ever stopped her in the past. James finally nodded his consent as he took one last bite of his food and drained his orange juice. Lily had already finished eating and she merely stared at him expectantly.

"All right. I'll send for you when I am ready to go and see her." He stood up from the table and assisted Lily out of her seat. He plucked a rose from the vase on the table and handed it to her. "For you my good lady." he said and bowed mockingly.

Lily giggled and took it. "Why thank you good sir." she replied and inhaled its scent. "I say you do bear a great resemblance to someone I know." she went on.

"Oh?" James asked raising his eyebrows. "A certain fiancé' you're madly in love with I presume?"

"No." Lily replied gaily. "You distinctly remind me of my Uncle Albert before he began wearing a wig and charmed his hump away." She gathered her skirts and made a run for it during the time it took James to register her insult.

Laughing, she ran into the palace and smack dab into Sirius. "Quick hide me." she implored her twinkling eyes raised towards his.

"Oh hide and seek!" Sirius exclaimed. "I want to play! I want to play!"

He grabbed Lily's hand and both ran up the steps as James foot steps began resounding in the corridor.

"He's gaining on us." Sirius said urgently and both suddenly saw Remus as well as Peter standing in the middle of the corridor. They whirled past the two knocking Peter into Remus. They both righted themselves only to have James run by and knock Peter into Remus again.

"This is certainly an interesting way to start my morning." Remus commented wryly and turned to see what Sirius and Lily would do next.

Sirius and Lily split up to confuse James with Lily going left and Sirius going right. For a moment Lily thought James had gone after Sirius but she realized she was wrong when she heard his footsteps behind her. She stopped suddenly when she reached the end of the hall and a dead-end. Turning she looked at James who was approaching her looking unruffled. He was taking long strides towards her, smiling devilishly.

"You have no where to go now." James mocked laughingly as he appreciatively looked at the beauty before him. Her chest was heaving up and down from so much running and her hair flowed about her in wanton abandon. "No where to run for your safety." he added.

"Oh I do have one place to run to." Lily replied mischievously.

"Oh and where is that? Through the wall sweetheart?" James replied taking a step towards her.

Lily shook her head laughingly as she took one step back.

"Then?" James asked with a raised eyebrow. Lily gathered her skirts as James tensed to run after her to whichever place she'd decided to run…and suddenly he saw her hurtle herself toward him and straight into his arms, burying her head in his chest. James felt his heart swell at the meaning of this gesture.

"I'll always have your arms to run to for safety, won't I James?" Lily asked contently as she turned her face up towards his.

"Always." James said tenderly and bent his head to kiss her.

Lily felt tingles run up and down her spine. Her hands went about his neck of their own accord as James let his hands trail up and down her spine. She pressed her body against him in innocent abandon while his tongue plunged in and out of her mouth hungrily. He used his tongue to coax her into responding and when she did he let out a low groan and pulled away.

"Did-did I do something wrong?" Lily asked confused at how abruptly he had pulled away.

"Hardly." said James dryly as he forced his hands to rest on her waist. He bent his forehead to rest against her shoulder. "Infact, if we had continued I think you would've been able to _feel _just how good you were doing." 'And I would've been sorely tempted to perform the marital act before the vows were said.' he thought to himself wryly. Ever since day one the kisses they had shared had been innocent, virginal ones but after Innsbruck James wanted more than just those innocent kisses. His smoldering gaze went to rest on her swollen lips.

Lily looked up at him confused at the comment he had made and now further confused at the way he was staring at her. It made her feel hot all over and it made something stir in the pit of her stomach.

Lily took a step back from him and James let his hands fall loosely to his sides.

"What are you staring at?" Lily finally demanded uneasily.

James gaze came to rest on her eyes. "You want the truth?" he asked huskily.

Lily felt her face turn pink. "Yes." she replied.

"The whole truth?"

"Yes." Lily snapped.

"I wasn't staring I was thinking….that next time to save myself from your mindless chatter I can just kiss you. You hush up quite nicely when I-" James ducked as Lily threw her fan at him.

"Lily!" came Lady Molly's horrified voice. "How many times have we had our lessons? I can't believe that you would do something like this. Throwing your fan...at your fiancé' no less..."

Lily was then given a dressing down by Lady Molly who reminded her that this was why she and James were not able to get married yet and that it seemed as if Lily was trying to prolong the wedding by not learning anything on purpose. All the while James stood behind Lily, his back heaving up and down in silent laughter as Lily alternated between glaring at him and looking ashamed for Lady Molly's sake.

OoOoOooOoOoooOOOoOoooOooo

"And you just stood there and laughed!" Lily exclaimed angrily as she paced up and down James study. He sat back in his chair and lazily watched her roam around his study. She turned and glared at him ignoring his appreciative gaze as he stared at her. "You could've said SOMETHING to redeem me in her eyes!" she rounded on him.

"What's the fun in that?" James asked lazily as he watched the sunlight shine on her hair.

Lily glared at him as he glanced down at a piece of paper in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked as she walked over to stand behind him.

"A prospective estate that I am thinking of bestowing on a noble." James replied. "Its revenue is quite high however. I'm calculating how much tax should be levied on it. I need to have a high tax rate levied on it but I don't want one too high otherwise he'll think he's being treated unfairly." he replied.

"Why would you levy a high tax on it because its income is high?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Because-" James replied wryly. "-more income means more wealth which means more power and that can lead to corruption and even the plotting of the Emperors downfall."

"Instead of going through so much trouble." Lily said slowly thinking her husband to be was quite a paranoid man. "Why not give him an estate with a small income and meager tax rate? The estate may not be as fruitful as the one that's in your mind but you can simply levy a tax on it that is below the standard rate….that way he'll feel as if he's been granted a boon by not having to give the standard tax rate or even a higher tax rate."

James looked up at her appraisingly. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." he said aching to take her in his arms and make love to her.

Lily smiled down at him before perching herself on the edge of his desk. Her thigh was level with his chest and he found his hand itching to rest itself on her thigh...and run up and down the length of it...and push her down on his desk and...James suddenly shook his head. He was going to go mad. After the ardor they'd shared at Innsbruck for about ten precious minutes James found himself wanting more. He had never indulged himself in anything more than innocent kisses with Lily but at Innsbruck he'd let reason fly...and now he wanted more. He wanted to taste every part, every inch of her. He wanted to crush her to him and fell her breasts fill his hands...

"James are you listening?" Lily asked impatiently.

"What? Oh yes..." James said wrenching his gaze from her chest and focusing on her face which was immersed in a book filled with incomes from his different estates. "This one." she said pointing to an estate with an income which paled in comparison to the last estate James had been looking at. "Put a mere 15 tax on it and that should keep your noble quite happy." she said cheerfully as she handed the book to James.

After going through the required paperwork James moved onto the treasury record but found he couldn't concentrate. Lily's presence just mere inches away from him was driving him to distraction. His gaze kept going to her face, her lips, her eyes, her cute little nose and above all her sensual hair that gave her the look of an avenging angel.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or will you get some work done?" Lily asked not looking up from the book of estate records she had been going through. She shut the book and stood up as a startled James looked at her guiltily. "I think I better go before all of Austria has to pay for your love for me." she smirked. "Oh and recheck the estate you've given to your noble Lucius Malfoy. The accounts don't add up properly. I think he's trying to cheat you."

"Have you looked through all of them? James asked curiously.

"No only up till Lucius Malfoy." Lily replied. "But the other nobles before him don't have any problems in their accounts so you won't worry about having to reread their accounts."

"Thank you my Lily." James replied tenderly. Lily smiled at him before turning and leaving.

OoOOOoOOooOOoo

"Very well." Said the Empress staring at Emmeline Vance. "We shall send an army to aid Godric Gryffindor. At the moment I cannot spare my first born but I shall in his stead send my second born-" she began writing her reply to Godric and continued to talk. "-along with General Vangrosberg to command it, with Sir Sirius and Sir Remus as they are two of the strongest knights I have at my disposal."

"Thank you you're majesty." Emmeline murmured and bowed low to her.

The Empress observed Emmline's state of dress distastefully as if she could not comprehend why the silly chit wore male clothing. Dismissed, Emmeline left the study.

"Now-"the Empress leveled her steady gaze on Lily. "-what do you want?"

"You cannot close the orphanage-" Lily began fiercely. "-it is home to-"

"Young lady!" barked the empress. "What I can and cannot do is something that you have no say over. Do not forget who you are addressing!"

Lily felt her face heat up and dearly wished she could give the empress a piece of her mind. She suddenly felt a hand on her back and realized it was James. He was trying to calm her. Lily took a deep breath and began anew.

"I apologize." Lily murmured and looked down at the ground. "Your majesty I ask that you not close down the orphanage. It is the home of many orphaned children and they will have nowhere else to go if we close the only home they've ever known down."

There was a pregnant pause and then-

"Very well." The Empress relented.

Lily looked up surprised and the joy she felt seemed to radiate from her eyes. "Oh, thank you you're highness-"

"But there is a condition." The Empress cut in briskly ignoring how the light went out of her eyes replaced by wariness. She plowed on rather quickly. "You must gather sufficient funds to renovate the orphanage within three months."

"What!" Lily exclaimed unbelievingly. "How can you expect me to gather these funds in such a short time? Even if I went out and got a job-"

"The future Empress will _not_ go out and work among the commoners like a peasant." The Empress stated fiercely and quietly. "You will find a way to gather those funds in a way befitted to your soon to be title. You can bake cookies in the palace for all I care and send those orphans out to sell them but you _will not_ leave the palace and go out to work like a commoner." There was a fire in the Empresses eyes that even Lily found unnerving.

"You ask the impossible then Empress Sophia." Lily stated angrily. "But I will find a way to gather those funds regardless of the silly conditions you have placed upon me." And with that she regally walked out of the room and towards her room.

James stared after her and then smiled when his gaze drifted back to his mother.

"You know-" James began. "-you two are quite alike." He said staring at his mother steadily.

Empress Sophia looked up at him skeptically. "You dare compare your own mother to the likes of her?"

James shook his head ruefully. "And you know what….I think you were exactly like Lily when you were her age."

The Empress snorted in a rather unladylike fashion as James walked over to her and placed his hands palms down on her desk. She looked up at her son.

"And another thing….I think you _know _that. You know that she is rather like you were when you were her age. Therefore you know her reactions…" he chuckled. "…my poor fiancé is putty in your hands as you prepare her for her future role…and she doesn't even know that she is undergoing her empress to be training."

The Empress merely put her stamp on a piece of paper and waited for him to go on.

His eyes twinkled mischievously as he went on. "I have every faith in you mother that you no doubt planned all of this and I know that even if Lily fails –which she won't- you'll pay the renovation costs for the orphanage out of your own purse if you have to."

The Empress shook her head and murmured something that sounded like "absurd".

"I also know that you merely put that rough front on in front of Lily to intimidate her but you can't fool me mother." He bent down even lower as if to share a special secret. "In fact…I think she's beginning to grow on you but you won't admit it."

The Empresses mouth dropped open and then she stiffened as James turned to walk out of the room. "Son I would remind you not to make such…preposterous conclusions about your mother." She called out. "That tomboy rag will never be able to rise in my eyes so don't get you're hopes up."

James merely chuckled. "Good night mother." He called as he opened the door. "I won't see you at dinner as that 'tomboy rag' and I will be having our own private dinner." And with that he shut the door behind him.

Empress Sophia shook her head. "Silly boy and his absurd notions. Me like that-that-helper of rebels….getting his hopes up." She shook her head and went back to work.

A/N: Well here's the next installment….yes yes not upto my usual standards…but don't worry im writing my next chappie already. Besides see I lost the email address of my beta…..so hey if ur reading this plz send me ur email addy again! Bc I really really need a beta! N im so sorry for loosing but well SOMEONE decided to erase all my emails from my inbox! Ive been running around asking pple their email addys cuz their emails aren't in my inbox anymore!

Anyway im sorry for the delay…I promise to update sooner! I swear…the next chappie will come soon! Don't worry. Oh yes….i just wanted to clear a few things up….ummmm no Lily is not princess Elisabeth….Elisabeth lived in the 1800s….this story…is like in the days of the Hogwarts founders….but I just based it on her life. That's all. I did a lot of research abt princess Sisi for t his story though….n I feel so sorry for her. She was barely 16 when she married the emperor Franz. And then they had so many problems in their marriage….sob

Anyway

On with the thank you's:

EboniteEvans: lol it was ur extra push and mail that made me post this…I know its hsort…but the next chap will be longer.

Krazygerl: Hey thank you for saying my story is diff! I take it as a compliment. Anyway there will be a sequel to this story in MWPP era. Lots of stuff will b e explained in that one! Haha.

Jones: what didya think of this chappie?

Nmnnnm: well I updated! Haha what'd u think of the latest installment?

futurePOTUS: hmm I might just take u up on that offer is I cant find my original beta.

NikkyB: lolz thank youuuu! Im glad u like this story so much! Anyway do tell me what u thought of this chappie.

The Evil Eggplant: fank you for putting me on ur favs! I feel so honored! Yea I like medievial themes to! I read a lot of them!

Chrissy8887779999:mm its not all AU! There will be a sequeal which will obviously be the one our own lily and james are in…and yes it will go into detail on what goes on between these two when they are warped back in time. Im not gonna concentrate much on what those two do in this story though.

omniFAIRYous: do tell me wut u think of this chap! Yea everything makes sense lol n see why it's NOT AU? Hehe….but there's more…this is not the only reason its not AU. Hint:lilys dreams of the green light and maniac laughter.

Animals are my life: yup but that's how all maidens were back then….the topic of….sexual intercourse was thought too much for their delicate sensibilities….needles to say most of them needed smelling salts on their wedding nights when they finally find out what's suppose to happen…haha.

Mel: I wish I could! Butr she's crucial to the plot.

Melissa:thank you for telling me that! Haha….n I know im such ahuge fan of hers….i wish her story didn't have such a tragic ending.

Cooroo:yup the Empress isn't ALL bad as u saw in this chapter. Thanks for adding me to ur favs n story alert!i fele honored!

Traveler of the World: haha cant wait to see her reaction when she finally finds out? Lol im gonna luv writing it!

Hazel Maraa: Yea I know it was pretty confusing…but it was meant to be that way! Lol. Wewll what'd u think of this chappie?

OliverwoodsChic: hey u've been reviewing my stories for as long as I can remember. Thank you for being so faithful to my writings! And I hope u liked this chapter!

Hypa4evr:hey np…asap I will read ur story and give u my opinion! N yea lily and james will go back to their time….however there is a reason they were sent back in time…the answer to that question however will be answered in the sequeal which takes plce in MWPP era.

Charmedlily: thanks for ur input! Temme what u think of this chap!

Hurleygurl: hey thanks for reading n reviewing! Plz RnR this chap too!

UnseenMoon:hahaha ur review is HILARIOUS….lol. I am going to answer ur qs one by one.

No…sorry but harry will not be making an appearance in this story!

Erm…yes u could say James 'explains' it to her…n Sirius explaining the brids n bees to Lily? shudders that is rather a daunting thought. Lol

Lily and James will get back to their own time..dont worry. There is a reason however that they are here…this reason will be explained in the sequel as well as at the ending of this story. How they get back..they will but I cant tell you..yet. Details will be covered in the sequel.

No the future Lily and James will not get together over this…this will merely lead to a bit of James' head deflating.

The orphans reaction? Hmm I don't think they will get a chance to meet her. You'll find out why in the next chappie. (I hope)

Yes the orphans will be saved don't worry. Hey this is LILY here…she's not gonna let them live on the streets!

As for the Empress…..she's coming along….but it'll be too late when she finally gets off her high horse (or as u said elephant…lol I loved that part of ur review!).

Petunia…NICE?...i don't think those two words belong in the same sentence together!lol.

Helena bombarded with rats…a good idea…I might just incorporate it!

Yes they Lily and jmaes will FINALLY get married…don't worry…but the adventure wont be over when they do! It'll have just begun!

N yes I will take pity on Sirius n stuff him in a room full of food! Haha.

And yes see….i answered them all! Keep 'em coming! Lol.

Jessica: hey im happy u like my fanfic! What'd u think of this chappie? Too short? Too boring? Not interesting enough? Don't hesitate to criticize…I wont mind.

Experience Dreams: thanks for reviewing! What'd u think of this chappie? Im honored by the fact that u called my story AWESOME..hehe yay my story is AWESOME! Lol….err sorry…being hyper!

Ansacaro: oh don't worry…if u stick wit this story long enough...there will come a time this story is not in another time (by which I mean the sequel). There's a reason it's not AU.

Little mimi: thanks for the review! What'd u think of this chappie? Do tell!

Leha: I know I know my grammar is very weak which is why im trying to find my beta….n tis also the reason why I didn't post a long chappie…I need a beta if I wont suitable long chaps.

Bookworym: ugh I know my grammar sucks….when I get my beta it wont be so bad tho. PROMISE lol.

Opal koboi and Emerald eyes: yea lol the convo was funny….i cant wait to write the part where lily actually finds out what happens in the marriage bed..haha.


End file.
